


Snow Angels

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angel War, Angels vs. Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual mpreg, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Half Angel Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mention of Death, Mention of pass baby loss, Middle Ages, Minor Character Death, Mother Mary Winchester, Mpreg, Nephilim Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Sacred Animal Sam, Sacred animal Gabriel, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, TW: Bad guys mentioning waiting for children to grow up to mate them, The last angels, There is a guillotine thing going on with side characters, corgi gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean Winchester had grown up on stories about the last angel on earth, Castiel. The stories of the most beautiful angel with the most gorgeous wings. Though Angels are hated and where practically wiped out by humans after the angel and demon war, Dean has nothing but a love of the story. However, when Dean's life takes a drastic turn. Dean has no choice but to find out if the rumors of the last angel are true. Will his hopes of the rumored Angel Castiel being real come true? If so...at what cost?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 74
Kudos: 242





	1. Just one more story

“Mommy? Can you tell me the story?” The small voice made the blonde sigh getting ready for the night, turning to her son she paused eyeing her small little five years old. The blonde woman with beautiful stockings and corset only. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She kneeled down touching his nose, before escorting him back into the bedroom areas of the gracefully called whore house. One where any children made were kept hidden in the back of the housing. Normally the older kids tended to the younger ones but the littlest ones were always the hardest to keep track of.

“Sorry, Mary.” An older kid, maybe ten sighed tiredly already half asleep.

“It’s okay, Billy.” Mary moved to slide the little boy into her small bed. Tucking him in with loving large movements, swaddling him once again like as if he was her brand new baby. Her baby who had lived his whole life in this room, too young to run through the streets with the children till bed. This was where he was born, where Mary first met the little boy she named Dean. “Mommy needs to work, but...Just. One. Story.” 

Dean lit up at the words, Mary smiled at her little boy kissing his little fingers like she always did playing with her hands with the story. 

“Which one tonight, my love?” Mary asked as Dean beamed like a beacon in the light. 

“The last angle?” Dean spoke but Mary just laughed.

“The last angel, you do love that one. Everyone else is so scared of that one, but not you.” Mary hummed touching his nose. “Well, long ago there were beautiful people who lived with us in harmony ruling our skies with their beautiful colored wings. They lived in peace and harmony with humans, and the world was beautiful. No one went hungry, no one suffered. That’s how God wanted us to live. In Harmony…”

“Did um...Does God says that when he left?” Dean asked as Mary laughed.

“I’m getting there. However, when God left, he left equal responsibility of peace to the oldest brothers...The angel Lucifer and the angel Michael...but the peace didn’t remain. Some of the angels thought they deserved more. It caused a great divide between the brothers.”

“Michael wanted to um...keep it like it was,” Dean added. 

“Yes, and his brother wanted the opposite. So it caused Angels to pick sides and the war was fought.” Mary explained. 

“But Michael won?” Dean stated. Mary nodded brushing some hair out of his face.

“But the war had caused humans to hate all angels. So...They turned on them all…” Mary stated. 

“But one got away!” Dean beamed. 

“Yes yes. He’s the one that got away. With the most beautiful wings.” Mary smiled. “They called him...Castiel.”

“What um...where is he?” Dean asked. 

“No one knows.” Mary shrugged. “But...I have a feeling he went all the way to the tip-top of the mountains.” Mary pointed out the window to the mountains in the distance. “Because no human can go that high. That’s where I would go to be safe.”

“I wanna meet an angel.” Dean lit up excited.

“Shut up about angels!” Some yelled in the room as Mary kissed his forehead. 

“I promise you will one day baby. I just know it.” Mary hummed. “Now go to sleep.” Mary playfully shut his eyes with her fingers as Dean giggled. She went off to work as Dean turned looking to the mountain so happily. 

“I...can’t wait to meet you.” Dean breathed to the mountain.

“Dean! Shut up, idiot!” Someone else yelled as Dean just continued to stare happily at the mountain.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of years later:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Dean! Come on!” Charlie called the seven-year-old, who was still struggling to get tying his shoes. 

“I-I’m coming,” Dean spoke frustrated as he tried to tie his shoes but the kids refused to wait for him. The kids already taking off the busy market street, Dean sighed annoyed with his shoes before choosing to run without it. Dean’s feet squished in the mud getting mud all over him chasing after the kids as kids laughed running through the market, he was grabbed by the shoulders passing a few carts by the Madam of the house. She smacked him hard in the back of the head. Dean started to cry as she yanked him through the streets towards the house. 

“Mary!” The Madam yelled as Mary awoke from her slumber half-asleep pausing when she saw Dean barefoot in the mud. Mary gasped seeing Dean with the Madam. “I told you to handle this thing, he’s acting like a savage angel walking around in the mud!”

“Dean, come here!” Mary called but the Madam kept him outside. 

“Wash him in the barn with the pigs.” Madam shoved him towards the barn, knocking him into the mud. People laughed as Dean just cried harder. Mary didn’t hesitate to run after him picking him up from the mud holding him in her arms. His muddy body got over Mary’s white nightgown as she carried him ignoring the laughter carrying him to the barn. 

“It’s okay.” Mary soothed her son who stood on the stone to keep him clean as Mary scrubbed him. His skin hurt with how hard she scrubbed but he knew she did it to allow him to come back in. 

“I-I didn’t mean to get Madam mad.” Dean sobbed. 

“The Madam is just a mean old cow,” Mary reassured wiping his tears. “Now, I don’t want you to catch your death. So I’m going to get you as clean as possible and get you inside.”

“Why is she so much meaner to me than the other kids?” Dean sniffed. Mary knew she couldn’t hide how people treated him. She would have to explain someday. 

“Because she’s just mean,” Mary stated. “And she doesn’t like nice little boys.” Charlie came out holding some clothes for Mary and Dean. 

“Here, Miss. Mary.” Charlie spoke as Mary thanked her, Charlie was the only one ever sweet to Dean. Mary helped Dean get dried and warm before Charlie moved to pick up Dean to help him inside without getting muddy, she was a couple of years older than Dean but she babied him like he was her own. Mary changed and washed herself before coming inside ignoring the snickers from the other women going inside.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**A couple of years later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mary sighed seeing her thirteen-year-old covered in blood and a bruised face, Dean had stopped crying years ago over the bullying. Now just stared coldly ahead lost in his own world while his mother cleaned his wound.

“Why did they beat you up this time?” Mary asked as Dean shrugged. 

“They stopped with the bullshit reasons months ago…” Dean stated defeated. Mary touched his chin sadly as Dean wiped a tear that didn’t fall. 

“They do it because they are jealous of you,” Mary stated. “Only animals fight without words. The savages.”

“They just hate me and my stupid face.” Dean sighed as Mary poked his nose in annoyance at his answer. 

“Hey. Don’t you degrade the little human that grew inside my belly too long. You are smarter, better, and sweeter than any human ever and I’m proud of your heart.” Mary hugged him as Dean hugged back. “I wish your father was here to see what kind of man you have become.” Dean pulled back. 

“You never talk about dad,” Dean spoke as Mary sighed pulling back. 

“I’ll tell you about him one day.” Mary petted his face as Dean leaned into it. “It still hurts too much,” Dean said nothing holding her close again. Mary pulled back after a moment before sighing eyeing him. “Come on, I’ll make your favorite snack to feel better.” 

Dean lit up at the thoughts of snacks but Mary started to cough, Dean looked concerned.

“D-Dean, I need water please.” Mary coughed which made the little preteen runoff. Mary continued to cough harder when she hacked blood onto her hand. She paused at the blood in worry when Dean came back, Mary wiped her bloody hand onto her dress. “Thank you, my love bug.” Mary cleared her throat, drinking down the water helped her throat but...Mary knew it wouldn’t for long. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**A couple of years later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sixteen-year-old Dean leaned down to his mother, who was so sickly, her hand barely able to grasp his. She was so frail now. Dean softly handed her water as she coughed blood into the cloth she held on her. Everyone avoided her. Scared she would get them all with her illness. Though Mary was sure it wasn’t contagious. They forced Dean and her to live in the barn. Knowing that...his mother was going to die and the second Mary did, their little to no goodwill towards Dean would be gone. Dean would be tossed out by the people who hated him. 

“Dean. Listen to me.” Mary coughed weakly as Dean took her hand with care. “I-I’m not going to be here...much longer.” 

“Mom, don’t...don’t say that.” Dean cried as Mary continued to grasp him as hard as she could which was too weak to be anything but a soft touch. 

“I need you to promise me.” Mary panted. “That when I am gone...you’ll go find Castiel.” 

“He’s not real, mom.” Dean sobbed in pain. Mary shook her head refusing to allow him to think this. 

“He is. He is.” Mary spoke coughing. “He...is the only one who can protect you...when I’m gone.” 

“Protect me?” Dean sniffed confused. “From what?”

“They can’t...figure out who you are.” Mary panted weakly. “They can’t.”

“Who can’t? What am I?” Dean asked as Mary sniffed. 

“You’re half-angel, Dean.” Mary wheezed as Dean shook his head refusing to believe her but Mary slid something into his hand. “When your father knew I was pregnant he made it that if I was near you...I-...I would be able to shield you, from everyone...but when I die...they will know what you are, your power will resurface. So many...would want to take you. Ca...Castiel will protect you...” Mary swallowed. “Go to him, in the mountains, on the top where no human would dare to go...Show...Show him this.” Mary slid her prized ring into his palm. One, Mary never took out of her hiding spot. One, not even Dean was allowed to touch. “He...will…” Mary collapsed into the bed, Dean choked out a sob. 

“M...Mom?” Dean cried as Dean started to break down. Dean sobbed and cried till he couldn’t cry anymore. He couldn’t bring himself to touch her, to feel her body no longer warm and loving... he just stared at her lifeless body, crying into his knees. The barn door opened as the Madam stared at Dean coldly tossing a shovel at his feet. Dean flinched at the sound. 

“Bury her, then get your shit and go.” The madam spoke as Dean slowly got up picking up the shovel walking away. He picked her spot. A spot where Mary would take him so they could stare up at the stars. It was hot and gross outside. Sweat spilled down his skin as he dug her grave, put her in it and then...buried her. Dean made sure to place a little apricot seed to grow on her grave. Her favorite. Dean sadly stared at her grave as Charlie walked over with his stuff. Charlie stared at him before looking at his mother. 

“She was a good person,” Charlie spoke as Dean breathed.

“The best,” Dean whispered as he softly grabbed his bag from her.

“I think it’s fucked they are tossing you out like this,” Charlie commented as Dean sucked in air. 

“My mom got to live there rent-free when she got really sick,” Dean spoke sliding his fingers through his hair. “...That’s all I could have asked for from them.”

“You are too forgiving, Dean.” Charlie frowned as Dean shrugged. “...Where will you go?”

“...To the mountain.” Dean ushered to the large beautiful mountains that surrounded their village. “React the tippy top then plan to scream to the heavens hoping my mom can hear.”

“It’s dangerous,” Charlie stated worriedly.

“I promised my mother I would go and besides... I want to tell her something.” Dean turned walking towards the direction of the mountains. 

“Tell her what?” Charlie asked as Dean gave her a look. 

“...I want to tell her I love her, one last time.” Dean admitted as Charlie watched him go with sadness.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Mountain**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean used his upper body strength to pull himself up on the large rock side that he had to climb in order to get to the highest points. Dean slept only a little getting to the mountain, however, the mountain kept throwing hardships at him, his fingers would bleed from gripping the rocks, his feet would slip and slide him back down a bit. However, he wasn’t going to stop. He wanted to get to the top of the stupid fucking mountain to keep his promise to his mother. Scream down at the heavens for taking her away from him. 

Though it was summer, the mountain was filled with snow and ice the higher he got. Dean felt cold, pulling his blanket over him in his light bag he packed before he went to bury his mother. Most of the stuff he kept was mostly things from his mother’s stuff. Things he couldn’t dare part with. However, he never had much for himself anyways. So leaving what barely fit anymore was never a heartbreak. Dean saw his breath as his shoes were filled with the sloshy snow. 

Dean shivered violently as Dean’s lips started to chap from the cold, Dean trying to keep upright the higher he got. The air was so cold his lungs burned so violently to even try to breathe. Dean heard a noise through the harsh wind. It sounded like an earthquake but the ground wasn’t shaking. Dean turned glancing behind him as he noticed snow tumbling down the side of the other peek behind him. Dean tensed as he watched the snow growing with each tumble. Dean started to run as Dean kept turning trying to outrun the snow but the snow slammed into him like a brick and it all went black.

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel climbed out of his makeshift bed as he rubbed the sleep from his face, the dog whined at his feet. Castiel’s blue eyes falling to the small dog breed Castiel liked to refer to as a corgi, with orange and white fur. His little legs were too small to jump onto the makeshift bed.

“Hey, What’s for breakfast?” Gabriel’s tongue flopped out panting. 

“You tell me. Why don’t you get up and make something?” Castiel frowned as Gabriel panted. 

“You make my food in this form,” Gabriel stated. “How about this, I’ll help you find something to hunt?”

“You’re my sacred animal, the one destined to protect me from all harm. You can shapeshift and cook for me but noooo...” Castiel stood going to get some shoes on. “....But I will accept none the less.” Castiel slid on some fur clothes he made before pushing out the door. The little dog happily followed after.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel lazily walked the new-fallen snow, higher than yesterday, however, he could tell it was because of an avalanche. Castiel watched Gabriel sniffing at the snow hoping an animal was caught in the crossfire of the snow and Castiel could go back inside with the warmth to eat. 

“I  _ smell _ something.” Gabriel sniffed digging at the snow as Castiel lulled his head to the side watching lazily. 

“You said that to three different rocks today too.” Castiel sighed as Gabriel revealed something in the snow. Castiel’s head perked up as he noticed human fingers sticking up in the snow with a ring on the pinky finger. The hand was lifeless. “...Is there any point in trying to unbury them?” 

“Well, they have been here for hours from the smell.” Gabriel sniffed the hand. 

“So he’s super dead.” Castiel shrugged without care kneeling down to the ring. The icy finger didn’t move much when Castiel twisted it lightly to make out the golden ring. It was odd...he knew this ring. But he couldn’t remember where…

A Sapphire diamond in the ring shined so beautifully, Castiel eyed it curiously. Not sure where he placed it but he attempted to pull the ring from the man’s hand who most likely stole it from some lady. Castiel didn’t expect the hand to sharply move to grasp his wrist, Castiel screamed very unmanly way as he fell back with a harsh fall back into the show. 

“I thought you said he was dead?!” Castiel turned to Gabriel as Castiel moved to try to unbury him. Gabriel didn’t say anything...just staring in shock. The man... _ has _ been here for hours. He wasn’t wrong...but how was he alive?

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes slid over the breathing human, his wet clothes pulled off his body. His chest breathing easily with life. Castiel turned back to cook the meat he had hunted. The man was human, but there was something off about him. He appeared to be fine. No signs of frostbite, No signs of injury. Something was  _...off. _ To say the least. Even Gabriel noticed, continuously saying he smelled of the dead till a few hours ago. 

Castiel tasted the meal he cooked eyeing the sleeping man once again, Gabriel laid on the floor besides the bed ready to protect his master if anything happened. The man grunted in pain as he started to come to. The man sitting up holding his head with a groan as Castiel turned sharply to look at the man. Who started to notice where he was, pausing when he noticed one...one he was naked, and two, there was a cute little dog threatening him with a growl. 

The man blinked out of it at the dog before his eyes found Castiel, the man eyed him almost like he had no idea if he was seeing him correctly. The man’s eyes widened seeing something about Castiel. Castiel had to double take his charm to hide his wings were still in place. They were. 

The man twisted in bed holding the blanket to his body as he faced Castiel fully to see him. Castiel eyed him back, taking in the man’s messy brown hair, his freckled face and his tanned skin. Beautiful for a human, he had a...thing about him. Something that drew you into his face to stare longer. Castiel eyed his face with curiosity as he did the same. No one spoke for a long time just...taking each other in. However, when words were spoken Castiel’s eyes opened wide in response.

“...Castiel?” The man breathed as Castiel sucked in a breath. 

“How…?” Castiel spoke as the man’s eyes beamed in Castiel’s surprise. 

“It is you! God, the stories weren’t wrong. You are beautiful and your wings...shit, are amazingly beautiful.” The man spoke moving to him but Gabriel started to bark like crazy as Dean stopped.

“Not another step human!” Gabriel barked his little head off. “Stay away from my master.”

“Whoa? Your dog can talk?” The man asked as Gabriel and Castiel exchanged surprised looks.

“You can understand him?” Castiel choked out at the same time as Gabriel.

“You can understand me?” Gabriel spoke as Dean nodded confused. 

“Should I not be able to?” Dean asked as Castiel moved to him crossing his arms. 

“Humans can’t hear angel’s sacred animals,” Castiel spoke. “What are you?”

“I-...” The man hesitated. Did...he tell him what his mother said on her deathbed? “...I’m Dean..and…”

_ “You’re half-angel, Dean.” Mary wheezed. _

“...I-I was told to give this to you.” Dean took off the ring he kept on his pinky holding out to Castiel. The ring that had caught Castiel’s eye earlier. Castiel snatched it moving away to examine it a good distance away which Castiel leaned down to whisper to Gabriel. 

Dean eyed the smaller male, he wasn’t as built as Dean imagined but he was so much more beautiful than he thought. His blue eyes practically glowed with their almost dazzling light, and his skin was pale like flour his mother used to make with. Not an imperfection in sight. God, Castiel was  _ really _ here.  _ Really _ alive.

“Where did you get this?” Castiel turned annoyed moving to him. “Gabriel smells my brother Michael on this ring, I thought I recognized this!”

“Michael?” Dean breathed. Was this why his mother was so sure Castiel would help him? “M-My mom gave it to me, said to come here and give it to you.”

“Why?” Castiel asked suspiciously. 

“...She said you would know.” Dean stated.

“Well, I don’t, where is your mother?” Castiel asked as Dean glanced away. 

“My...My mother’s dead.” Dean breathed as Castiel seemed taken back. Tears filled Dean’s eyes as Castiel looked away.

“...O...Oh,” Castiel stated. “...I’m...sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. She was sick. That’s why I came here. Before she died. She told me to find you, and show you the ring...that you would protect me-” Dean sniffed.

“Protect you from what?” Castiel asked as Dean hesitated before glancing up. 

“...My mother said...I was half-angel. I-I don’t...know if she was just sick...but...I thought you were just a story too. But you’re right here in front of me.” Dean stated. 

“You’re an angel?” Castiel blinked surprised. 

It...explained why he didn’t die from the hours covered in thick snow. Why he wasn’t hurt, not even a little bit. Dean hesitated as Castiel moved to touch his face. Just looking at him, he...wasn’t alone in this world? There...was another? No, he...should have known...but he could feel it. The grace that laid dormant under the flesh of his mortality. He wasn’t lying. 

“...I...see.” Castiel hesitantly took his hands away as Dean eyed him. 

This...was who he was supposed to bring back the angels with? One of the strongest created creatures, the mixed child of an angel and a human… Though Castiel couldn’t feel Dean’s power, it was there...lying unused. Hidden on purpose to keep him safe...But after humans slaughtered his brothers and sisters...could he ever trust one again. An angel raised with them. 

“You can stay here,” Castiel spoke against his better judgment. “...I will help you awaken your powers and keep you safe.” Gabriel frowned noticeably but Dean just continued to stare at Castiel. Castiel turned from his gaze away from Dean shying from his eyes. “...You should rest. I will wake you when-” Castiel turned seeing Dean had fallen to sleep sitting up, his body worn from his adventure. Castiel sighed softly turning back to the dinner as Gabriel took a seat next to Castiel. 

“I don’t know if I can trust him,” Gabriel spoke. 

“He’s not lying.” Castiel moved to the man covering him with a blanket and laid him back down. “I can sense the angel in him. I’m sure you can too.” 

“He could be a red herring,” Gabriel spoke. “Here to kill the last angel.”

“And just randomly have an angel’s Grace?” Castiel asked. “Even though I know that’s a stretch.” 

“Yeah, a little off but...What is the likelihood of him appearing right after you start losing your power.” Gabriel stated. “You have to be in love to mate, and if you lose your powers before having the child-”

“We will just have to be quick about it.” Castiel held himself not meaning to snap but he did. Gabriel bowed his head understanding he had overstepped a touchy subject. “...If I lose my powers before I can bring back the angels. There will be no angels to bring back...I get that.”

“I’m sorry, I overspoke,” Gabriel stated.

“No...You’re fine.” Castiel sighed. “I have...to open his powers to me and I have to fall in love with him before my power runs out. We both have to be awakened to our powers and...in love.” Castiel sighed. “It’s a lot...and even as my powers dwindle, I know...I have a lot on my plate.” 

“...I will help with what I can, Master.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel petted him. 

“Such a good boy, you are.” Castiel breathed as Gabriel laid on his back accepting the pets. “Go lay with Dean while I finish the meal. Keep him safe.” Gabriel listened as Castiel picked up the small dog carrying him into bed. Gabriel laid near Dean as Castiel felt his sacred protective glow surrounding the bed. Castiel grabbed his coat to grab the last few things before he left the cave. 


	2. The wolf

****

_ Dean’s eyes slid open as he looked down at his mother’s lifeless body in her bed, his eyes felt onto her lifeless body seeing her like this...it was like she was sleeping. Like she would wake up and smile at him, hold him like everything would be okay. Dean sucked in the air as he walked towards her. He eyed her messy waves, her lifeless chest that no longer moved. Dean softly touched her face feeling the coldness of her death, before he grabbed a blanket covering her with it. Dean jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He swallowed hearing a growl.  _

_ “I have been looking for you so long...” The voice spoke. He wasn’t scared by the voice. Dean turned seeing a grey wolf standing behind him. “Speak to me so I may find you.” _

_ “Who...are you?” Dean’s voice asked as the wolf eyed him before it turned away from him. _

_“I’ll see you soon, Master.”_ _The voice spoke as the wolf bolted into the darkness._

_ _________________________________________________________________________ _

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice spoke touching him when Dean shot awake startled by the touch. Castiel jumped as well, Dean took a second to adjust to the fact he wasn’t home. He was on the mountain with Castiel and his dog. Dean sat up a bit awkwardly as he rubbed his face. “Sorry, breakfast is ready and I thought you’d be hungry after sleeping through dinner, I tried to wake you-”

“No, it’s okay...I just...had a weird dream.” Dean breathed as Castiel looked concerned.

“What of?” Castiel moved to the table as Dean got up to follow him to the table. Both taking seats across from each other as Castiel placed a plate onto the floor for Gabriel who chewed on the deer meat.

“I...saw my mom, and...there was a wolf. He spoke to me, called me master-” Dean started but Castiel blinked surprised.

“Your sacred animal,” Castiel spoke, sounding relieved. “All angels have one, an animal that protects them. Yours must be a dog of some sort, I never heard of a wild wolf being a sacred animal. Dean, this is good news. Your powers are slowly awakening.” Castiel hesitated to touch his hand in comfort, Dean knew they barely knew each other but...he appreciated the gesture. “I know this is all a lot a right now, but this is a good thing.”

“So...these powers...are going to surface?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Whatever was hindering your powers is gone…” Castiel explained. “They will slowly show themselves, and the sacred animal is the first step in the right direction.”

“...My mom said my father made her able to hide my powers. To keep me safe.” Dean explained. 

“It was smart…” Castiel reassured. “However, now that you have me to protect you, you can unleash it. With a peace of mind. I have so much to teach you, Dean.” Dean gave him a soft smile feeling a bit better with his unknown world. Castiel eyed him before he softly held out the fork for food. “Try to grab this from me without your hands.”

“H...How?” Dean asked as Gabriel glanced up at him.

“We will it,” Castiel spoke. “Think of the fork going to your hand.” 

“Okay…” Dean breathed as he held out his hand. Castiel watched Dean close his eyes as Castiel felt the pull and tug of the fork wanting to leave his hand. It was faded pull but it was way more advanced for someone who never used their powers before. Just this alone showed how powerful Dean was. Dean opened his eyes seeing the spoon stop struggling to move. “...Sorry-”

“Dean, that was amazing. Good job.” Castiel reassured him. “For someone who never used their powers before…, it was moving like crazy.” Castiel wanted to reassure him, he needed Dean not to give up. He needed Dean to harness his powers. Quickly. Castiel smiled as he offered his own hand. “In a matter of a couple of days, you’d be able to do this.” Castiel’s power raised all the spoons on the table which danced in the sky. Dean sucked out air watching them spin and circle softly above their heads before landing on the table.

“Holy shit.” Dean breathed lighting up as Castiel smiled at the compliment. It has been a long time since anyone cared about things like that. “You are legit amazing.” Castiel blushed embarrassed. 

“I’m nothing as special as you,” Castiel admitted waving him off. 

Especially since that took a lot out of him just to do simple things. There was a lot riding on them, on them both. Castiel needed to get pregnant, preferably sooner rather than later. However, there was a lot they needed to have happened before then. For one, Dean’s powers needed to be ready. He needed to give all he can to their pregnancy to birth a pure strong angel. Two, Castiel and Dean needed to be undying love. Three, Well, Dean kinda eventually needed to know about the baby part. However, there was no point in bringing that up when it was possible that it would be too late…

Either way, Dean needed his powers strong. For whatever would want to harness it. Castiel needed Dean strong for that. To protect him from it all. 

“Don’t down yourself to raise me up,” Dean spoke excitedly. “You are amazing. I am so happy to be trained by  _ the _ Castiel! You are literally like the only hero I had.” Castiel smiled at his innocence. How happy Dean was just being here with him. How...How he had no idea the world around him. Castiel moved to eat blushing to himself, as Dean looked down to eat as well.

__________________________________________________________________

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Dean watched Castiel tying a small bag onto Gabriel’s back. The small dog looked adorable with the small little bag that was as larger than his body and it took anything and everything with him not to chuckle at the small dog...with small slippers on, a sweater and a scarf. Castiel kept his cute little dog...very adorable. 

_ “...Pfft.” _ Dean snorted looking away as the yuppie dog started to go off on him. 

“What are you laughing at?! You wanna go?!” Gabriel barked as Dean put up a hand in surrender. “I’ll  **_eat_ ** you!” 

“Dean, stop teasing him,” Castiel called lazily as he slid on his boots. Dean swallowed his laughter as Castiel came back in. 

“So they can transform into human form right? You mentioned that?” Dean changed the subject turning back to Gabriel hiding his obvious amusement. 

“Yes, your sacred animal will too. However, they are weaker in human form. So it’s better for them to be in their natural form.” Castiel stated smiling at Dean trying not to laugh at his laughter. “Mine might be adorable but he can hold his own in a fight, he’s the only way I got away during…” Castiel’s voice hesitated as he cleared his throat and turned away. 

When the humans turned on the last remaining angels…

“...So...is it true?” Dean spoke as Castiel paused. “You are the last?” Castiel turned to look at him before softly taking Dean’s hand. 

“Not anymore.” Castiel gave him a reassuring smile before walking towards the entrance. “Coming?” Dean nodded as he went to follow.

The wind blew harshly against his skin, they were going to practice hunting to use Dean’s power. So they could make fur clothes to make Dean more comfortable in the cold. He wouldn’t freeze, he would be uncomfortable till his powers would awaken or if they would give him something warmer. 

__________________________________________________________________

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

They walked for what felt like hours, the cute little dog with his little wide furry butt kept ahead walking through the snow together. Castiel would fall back slightly due to the harsh wind but Dean’s hand around his waist kept him from slipping back with the wind that would blow someone away. 

“I smell something,” Gabriel called over the wind as Castiel glanced up, ice on his ice lashes. 

“You sure this time?” Castiel called which Gabriel frowned sticking his head up stubbornly. Gabriel’s powers...faded with Castiel’s... He knew in all actuality it was wrong to tease him for his losing his strong scent.

“Yes,” Gabriel spoke waddling towards a cave, which Castiel and Dean followed towards the cave. “This way-”

“Wait, don’t bears and crap live in these things?” Dean asked. “Shouldn’t we be careful?”

“My powers keep the more dangerous animals away from the top.” Castiel panted brushing some ice from his coat. “This is in the range from our home barrier.”

“I don’t know…” Dean’s breath fogged in the dark opening of the cave. 

“I smell a fox or something.” Gabriel sniffed walking deeper into the cave.

“I want you to hunt this, using your power.” Castiel held out a blade. “Like the spoon but think of it aiming towards the heart, preferably the sharp end.” 

“...” Dean took the blade as a loud yelp made Castiel and Dean turn. Castiel tensed moving towards the cave. 

“Gabriel?” Castiel called but Gabriel didn’t speak tears of fear filled his eyes. “Gabriel!” Castiel bolted in without a care to his own safety. 

“Castiel, don’t!” Dean moved into the cave to follow once Castiel disappeared into the darkness.

Dean paused at the last bit of light in the cave. Everything past where he was...was pitch black. The wind blew into the opening carrying snowflakes into the cave. They needed light. Going in there blind was stupid. Dean watched more snowflakes pass him into the cave...light. Dean reached down taking some snow into his hand as he stared into the darkness. 

“I just...have to think it.” Dean breathed closing his eyes. The wind blew against him as he blew the snowflakes into the air. They moved slowly sparkling to light as the snowflakes throughout the cave lit up. Dean choked out in surprise once he opened his eyes seeing the glowing snowflakes lighting up the cave. “...I-I did it.”

Castiel’s screams echoed the cave as Dean noticed it wasn’t a small cave, it led down deeper into the underground. Dean quickly moved to follow the noise without hesitation, bolting down the dark corridor. 

The snowflakes continued to light the way until he got into a large cave. The snowflakes kept the cave slightly glowing. Dean could barely see, almost tripping over a small body. Dean panted grabbing some snow keeping it over, seeing the small corgi covered in blood. 

“No.” Dean breathed moving to touch him. Dean could feel now...cold he was getting. No. He couldn’t let this happen. The corgi kept flickering to his mother’s lifeless face. “No.” 

Dean’s chest heaved as Dean’s body started to glow brightly in his panic attack. The room glowing brightly with light as Dean squeezed his eyes closed. Something in the dark screamed at the light, dropping Castiel from the ceiling, which Castiel collapsed onto it wheezing from bloody wounds on his chest. Castiel’s vision was fading as the snow started to blow from the cave entrance into the cave. The beast howled at the rough winds as Snow covered both Castiel and Gabriel.

Castiel’s pain started to be relieved when he felt the ice melting into his wounds and...healed him. Castiel shot up no longer close to passing out as Gabriel shook the snow off his body standing a little wobbly. 

“What happened to...my sweater?” Gabriel asked at the large holes in it. Castiel choked out in tears moving to scoop up the small dog nuzzling him and crying loudly. “What did I miss?” 

How was Gabriel alive?! How was he alive?! 

Castiel’s eyes fell to Dean who rocked holding his ears in a panic attack glowing, his light...The snow...How could he bring back the dead?

The beast screeched loudly alerting Castiel the danger wasn’t over as Castiel moved closer to Dean. The beast...the Wendigo screamed at the light in its dark cave…

How could it get past Castiel’s power barrier?! Has Castiel’s power failed this badly?! 

Castiel tried to keep track of the Wendigo trying to find an opening to take out the light from the snow and Dean’s body. Castiel screamed as it’s large claw slammed in front of them. Castiel kept the dog safely between them as Castiel tried to light more of the room. Wendigoes were nocturnal, the light burned their eyes. 

“Come on, Come on!” Castiel tried and tried again but one more attack had Castiel back straight up to Dean. 

The second Castiel’s hand touched Dean’s skin the light he was making blew up with power glowing as bright as the sun. The beast screamed as it had no choice but to try to lunge at him. Castiel flinched at the attack shielding himself over Gabriel but a loud snapped silenced the beast. Castiel slowly turned seeing a grey wolf holding the Wendigo’s neck in his mouth. Looking at them like a wild beast. Castiel tensed backing up as Gabriel moved to protect his master barking like crazy.

“Stay away!” Gabriel barked as the wolf moved towards them casually dropping the Wendigo on Gabriel who wiggled trying to get free as the wolf took a seat in front of them. The wolf casually watched Gabriel trying to knock off the weight as the wolf’s tail waved lazily. That’s when Castiel noticed. The wolf...his eyes were glowing the same color as Dean.

“...You’re Dean’s sacred animal.” Castiel spoke as the wolf’s eyes moved to him then he moved to his master. The wolf climbed into Dean’s lap licking his face and tending to Dean’s panic attack as Dean slowly snapped out of it making the light disappear from the room. Castiel watched Dean’s body started to relax which Castiel cursed moving to catch him but the wolf hand transformed into a human catching his master. Gabriel freed himself under the Wendigo cursing at the wolf when he noticed the human naked man now cradling Dean. 

“He needs to rest.” The man spoke picking up Dean like he was so precious. Castiel stood seeing the tall man, his shaggy brown long hair and his muscular body. “Since he just lit a beacon to everything within twelve miles, we need to go somewhere safe.”

“I-...I-I have my home,” Castiel spoke as the man barely paid him mind. 

“Then we must go. Now.” The man growled. “I will not be able to protect him with him this weak. He used his powers too much, too fast. Have the chihuahua carry the wendigo. My master will need a meal to recover.” 

“I am  _ not _ Chihuahua, you savage.” Gabriel transformed, Also naked except for the ripped up sweater, backpack, and scarf that grew with him due to angel ability. “I’m a corgi.” The wolf said nothing annoyed to all hell as he started to walk away.

“Wait, what’s your name?” Castiel asked, he never seen a sacred animal...like him. This powerful. 

“...My name is Sam, Castiel.” Sam spoke as his eyes continued to glow in the dark despite when Dean passed out the light faded with him. “...And I’m here to keep you both alive.” 

_________________________________________________________________________

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

“ _ My name’s Sam, and I’m here to keep you both alive.”  _ Gabriel mimicked in annoyance, as Castiel shot him a look. Gabriel helping cook while Castiel fixed Gabriel’s sweater which Gabriel may or may not be upset about. Castiel’s eyes kept falling to the wolf who laid near Dean, Sam was giving his master’s power balance to allow Dean to awake. 

“Shush,” Castiel whispered to Gabriel who kept glaring at the world. The wolf lazily licking his fur of blood as Gabriel cooked his kill. “Have you ever heard of a wolf being a sacred animal?”

“Not to angels.” Gabriel frowned. “They have been considered uncivilized and their powers are unpredictable. They can’t keep their wild side at bay, known to attack their masters if the situation came up. They hate being tied down like most wild animals. I’m assuming because there are no other sacred animals left that they went to the wild ones to find someone to balance Dean.” 

“...You’re the last.” Castiel commented as Gabriel shrugged sadly at the thought, he was just like his master, not the last one. 

“Obviously not.” Sam’s voice made the others turn seeing Sam transforming back into a human, Castiel noticed Sam brush some of his long locks from his face. “Just because you like to believe the wilds are lower than you, I’m here as a sacred animal. Chosen to ensure the mating of Castiel and Dean. I will make sure my part for my master is in order, you must make sure your master is ready with his part.”

“My master  _ is _ ready!” Gabriel poked Sam’s chest. “It’s  _ yours _ who needs to get his power in order.”

“I saw the cave. I saw your master almost lead mine to death. With your stupidity.” Sam snapped as Gabriel’s confidence faltered. “I also saw his power fading.” He turned to Castiel. “How long till it’s gone forever?”

“A month...maybe two.” Castiel held himself unable to stop himself from confessing. “...Dean has come too late, the most we can do is just get him safe and able to control his powers.”

“No, like it was foretold. You two are  _ destined _ to bring back the angels. We can’t fail that. At any costs.” Sam stated. “I’m here to ensure that.” 

“But you saw me in the cave!” Castiel snapped. “I couldn’t even sense a wendigo! It’s already too late.”

“Did you see what happened when Castiel touched Dean?” Sam turned to Gabriel. “How Castiel’s power returned the second he touched Dean?”

“So?” Gabriel asked. 

“...So? This is a good sign. Dean can repower Castiel’s dead battery.” Sam explained. “Once he is impregnated. Castiel can keep the charge by the child’s grace-”

“Can we not talk about me like I’m just a human incubator?” Castiel stated. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that not all is lost,” Sam explained as Sam’s eyes suddenly glowed he turned seeing Dean sitting up as Sam turned back into a wolf crawling into his master’s lap. Dean’s hand naturally fell to the wolf touching his fur, the wolf grounding him to where he was...what he was...who was there. Dean’s eyes fell to Gabriel and Castiel...who were fine. Dean’s eyes noticed Gabriel’s naked body held not even a scar. 

“You’re...both okay.” Dean breathed in relief as tears filled his eyes. The wolf licked his face as Dean finally noticed his emotional support. “...You’re the one from my dream…?”

“Hello, Master,” Sam spoke. “My name is Sam.”

“Please, call me Dean.” Dean smiled so happily rubbing Sam’s face. Sam was taken back by the name. He...wanted to be called Dean? Not...Master? “Thank you, I-I don’t know what happened….but I know you helped.” Sam just continued to take in his oddly kind master before Dean got up and moved to Castiel. 

“Dean-” Castiel couldn’t help sobbing as Dean slammed him into a tight hug. Dean held him tightly back tears in his own eyes as he nuzzled Castiel.

“I thought I lost you.” Dean breathed when his arm slid over Gabriel as well. Gabriel yelped in surprise but admittedly stubbornly accepted the hug. “I thought I lost you both. I-I saw Gabriel-”

“I know…” Castiel breathed pulling Dean’s forehead to his as Gabriel took his chance to move away. “You saved us. Without you, Gabriel and I-I would be…” Castiel didn’t continue as he softly just held their foreheads together. “I owe you so much.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean waved him off pulling back to ruffle his hair before wiping his tears from his eyes. “You would have done the same for me.”

No, not for the same reasons. Castiel would have saved him because...of his destiny. Dean saved him to save his life. Though Castiel could never tell him, the half...the half of Dean that made him a mortal man. Repulsed Castiel. Every time he felt that human in Dean...he thought of all his lost siblings, where he watched them die… Dean wasn’t like them. The ones that slaughter the heroes who kept them safe. They didn’t see sides in that war. They saw angels. That’s it. Their side didn’t matter, they were all monsters. 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke earnestly. Dean shrugged weakly like his healing of Castiel and his help to bring Gabriel’s life back wasn’t anything important. Dean felt the wolf nuzzling his legs like a cat.

“Master, you are too weak. Please sit down.” Sam spoke as Dean ruffled his fur taking his advice as Gabriel walked over a plate to Dean. 

“Eat. It should help.” Gabriel spoke kindly as Dean took the plate eating like he hasn’t eaten in years. 

He swallowed his food whole, practically just swallowing it down as Castiel grabbed a plate for Gabriel who returned to his normal form. Castiel took a plate to eat, but Dean happily kept sharing with the wolf who refused, wanting his master to eat. However, Dean refused to keep shoveling food into his mouth just holding out the Wendigo meat to Sam who eventually caved and shared. 

They all ate in silence, Castiel taking his time between stitching Gabriel’s sweater back together. When he finished, Castiel picked up the corgi and slid back on the sweater. Castiel set him back down as Gabriel happily ate. 

“This is really good.” Dean moaned with his mouth full.

“It’s a rare delicacy,” Castiel spoke working on the fur for Dean’s clothes. “You don’t have to do anything to Wendigo meat, it’s perfectly seasoned.”

“Wendigo?” Dean spoke surprised. “How the hell did we get that?”

“Thanks to you and Sam,” Castiel confessed. “You lit up the room blinding the beast and Sam snapped its neck, I didn’t lie when I said you saved our lives.”

“Wow, Sam! You took on a Wendigo! You are such a good dog.” Dean moved to give him the rest of the meal which Sam took happily. Dean could hear Sam’s teeth biting the large bones of the arm chewing and eating it as if it wasn’t anything to worry about. 

Sam was never called a good dog, he wasn’t called anything like that from humans or angels. So the compliment completely took him off guard. Especially when Dean started to pet him. Sam  _ loved _ his human hands scratching him. Dean laughed as Sam’s tail started to wag happily at the contact. 

“He is a good dog.” Castiel agreed as Gabriel pouted. Jealous completely by the angel’s attention to Sam.

“I-I would have done the same thing if give the chance.” Gabriel pouted as Castiel picked him up petting his beautiful animal. 

“Oh, I know you would.” Castiel cooed. “My beautiful protective boy.” Gabriel’s tail started to wag which Gabriel smirked in satisfaction. Castiel petting him just right making Gabriel’s leg move in happiness. 

“You both were really amazing today.” Dean’s voice made Gabriel’s ears perk up, melting into Castiel’s touch. 

“Master-” Sam started. 

“Call me, Dean. Please.” Dean spoke as Sam nodded.

“I think we should move on from here, sooner rather than later.” Sam sat up. “I can still sense from here the power you used on Castiel and Gabriel.”

“So?” Dean asked confused.

“They will be coming for you, Dean,” Sam stated as Dean tilted his head remembering his mother’s words. Why his mother had to shield his powers.

“Who is coming?” Dean asked as Castiel tensed pausing his petting of Gabriel. The whole room seemed to be silenced by that one question.

“...” Sam opened his mouth to speak as the ground they were on slightly shook, little rocks from the roof of the cave Castiel lived in fell. Castiel turned to the opening of the cave seeing a blinding light from the far side of the mountain, where the cave they fought the Wendigo was. 

“Shit.” Castiel grabbed Gabriel off his lap and onto the ground as moved to quickly pack what they could. “Grab what we need Gabriel. We all need to go. Dean pack your back with whatever you think we need!” 

“What’s going on?!” Dean asked in panic as Sam transformed helping his master grab supplies because Dean wasn’t grabbing any. Sam placed the bag in Dean’s arms as Dean slid on the pack before changing back. “Why do we need to go?!”

“No time, Come on!” Castiel panted pushing a bolder in the back of the cave away showing a hidden passage, Castiel carrying the small corgi as Dean refused to move. 

“Someone tell me what’s going on!” Dean demanded as Sam tried to pull his master’s pants.

“It’s too long to explain!” Sam tried but Dean refused to move.

“I won’t move till someone explains!” Dean snapped as Castiel groaned in anger turning to grab his shoulders tightly. 

“Those things hunting you are Demons want to kill you and take _YOUR_ grace. So they can destroy the last chance to bring back angels but to also take over the fucking world!” Castiel snapped. “So long story short, you die. We all die!” Dean didn’t comment as Castiel took his hand bolting into the secret exit, Castiel waved his hand blocking the entrance of the secret exit with his powers he held with Dean holding his hand. Castiel, Dean, and Wolf Sam bolting down the empty long tunnel. The corgi’s ears flopped in Castiel’s arms as they ran. 


	3. Untouched

****

Dean held a blanket to his body as they walked in the harsh winds of the storms of the mountain. Sam kept close to Dean’s body keeping by his sides no matter the harsh winds almost sending them back which they came. Castiel held the corgi protectively in his hands keeping him from blowing away. 

Castiel was the first to submit to exhaustion, his knees gave in. Castiel collapsed into the snow, Dean sucked in air noticing Castiel fall. Dean moved to him, moving to pick him up. Castiel tried to object, but he couldn’t. Dean scooped him up like he weighed nothing. Dean took the weight of both Gabriel and Castiel. Castiel shivering nuzzling into his skin. 

If Castiel hadn’t become so weak...he would be able to keep going. Losing his abilities...how much has he lost of himself. Every day his power grows weaker…He does.

“Sam, find us shelter,” Dean called as Castiel shook violently in his arms. Sam compiled his eyes slowly glowing before sniffing at the ground. 

“This way, Master,” Sam breathed leading them towards the right. 

“W-We shouldn’t rest we aren’t far enough-” Castiel tried to fight keeping Gabriel warm. 

“We stop now, we can’t keep going like this.” Dean breathed feeling tired himself. Worried to continue with such a horrid state Castiel was in, Sam’s bark echoed the mountainside as Dean moved to follow the sound. Finding a cave close by Dean carried them inside, deep into the cave and out of the wind. He helped set Castiel down. Sam seemed to know exactly what Dean needed without the command. Dean found sam grabbing what they could use for a fire inside the cave. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Dean reassured as Castiel shivered. Trying to keep Gabriel close as Castiel tried to keep him warm. Despite Gabriel being more worried about his master, Gabriel licked at Castiel’s cold cheeks as he whimpered worried. Dean took off his blanket wrapping it around Castiel as Castiel tried to stay awake. 

“Master, attempt to use your powers to light a fire,” Sam spoke as Dean nodded holding out his hand to the sticks sam had brought them. Dean tried to make fire but nothing happened. He...just had to think about it, right? Why wasn’t it working? Sam looked at Castiel who shivered violently. “Master, he will freeze without the fire.” Dean’s chest started to rise with worry, his heart racing. He couldn’t let Castiel die because of his failures. 

Dean closed his eyes panting in the effort as the ground lit up in flames in front of him. Castiel breathed in relief as Dean’s body collapsed weakly, Sam’s hands caught him before moving him to lay next to Castiel. Castiel looked concerned but Sam touched Dean’s forehead. 

“He’s fine, just weak,” Sam commented. “He needs rest.” Sam transformed back into a wolf laying on Dean to keep him warm. 

“We can’t stay here for long,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel glanced up at his master.

“Sleep, Master. Rest by the fire.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded curling closer to Dean, Dean’s breath warmed his lips as Castiel held him. How was Dean so warm when Castiel felt like he was so cold he couldn’t stop shaking. Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s warmth, pulling the blanket around them both. 

Gabriel transformed moving away from them when their breath evened out. Sam transformed as well once he moved away from his master. They both watched Dean and Castiel sleeping off their tiredness and exhaustion. Sam eyed the sweater on Gabriel’s body, cute with little winter patterns like snowflakes. Naked besides the little knitted scarf, sweater and cute little socks for his paws. Gabriel looked like he never touched the ground before, unlike Sam who was as naked to the world as the day he came. 

Dirt on his skin in places that Gabriel couldn’t begin to question, Sam’s human form hadn’t bathed despite them never really having to. Gabriel always loved to remain clean, Sam didn’t mind a little dirt. Gabriel’s fur was better fluffy and soft, not smelly and gross. Sam eyed his accessories, which Gabriel blushed embarrassed at Sam silently judging him. 

“At least I’m warm,” Gabriel commented but Sam looked away throwing some more sticks into the fire. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Sam stated simply.

“You didn’t have to, your eyes say it all.” Gabriel huffed crossing his arms. “You’re just jealous about my accessories.”

“Yep,” Sam stated sounding sarcastic. “That’s it. Super jealous.” Sam mumbled. Gabriel squinted annoyed. 

“Don’t be jealous, I’m an actual sacred animal.” Gabriel huffed his tail still noticeable in human form along with his ears on his head, his only animal traits showing in this form. 

“If you didn’t notice, I’m a sacred animal too,” Sam spoke his voice a cruel whisper. “I deserve just as much respect, in the changing era.” 

“You’re the second rate.” Gabriel eyed him. “When we find an actual sacred animal for Dean-”

“Are you in denial they are all dead?” Sam asked as Gabriel’s tensed at that. “...I’m here because they are gone, and the second you realize that. You’ll understand why I have chosen to come. Their child, the child which will be the start of the angels’ return, will have a sacred animal. Not your kind. Mine. They will be wild bred. Just like me. Because there is no more left of your pampered kind to coddle you, while you and your master hid here I watched from the shadows they were slaughtered-”

“Fuck you.” Gabriel turned hissing tears in his eyes. “They were my friends, my family. My mom, my dad, all I care about is gone. That’s why while you watched the slaughter without care, we were here...mourning. Do you think neither of us wanted to die with them? I would do anything to have gone with them to the dark. However, Castiel had more to offer this world. He was chosen to bring back the angels. I was  _ blessed _ to be there by his side. I was chosen out of all the sacred animals to be with my master by god...you were just...a last resort to a  _ half breed _ -”

Sam growled transforming as he lunged at Gabriel, Gabriel changed back barely dodging. Gabriel and Sam loudly fighting with teeth, Gabriel’s whining sounded just as hands ripped them away from each other. Sam barely got a violent nip at who grabbed him in a knee jerk reaction, the person dropped him. When Sam turned he noticed who he bit as Dean held his bleeding arm. 

“Ouch.” Dean hissed as blood spilled down his arm. Gabriel held protectively in Castiel’s arms as Castiel looked at the wolf with fear. Castiel held Gabriel to his chest, moving to Dean in worry.

“Dean!” Castiel moved to try to examine the wound. Sam took a step back his ears going back in shame. “He got you good.”

“I’m okay.” Dean waved him off moving to wrap it with the blanket. 

“This is exactly why Wilds  _ can’t _ be sacred!” Castiel panicked scared to put Gabriel down and too upset to leave Dean’s side. “They are monsters! He hurt you and tried to kill Gabriel!” Castiel grabbed a rock tossing it towards Sam, Sam flinched as the rock almost hit him. “Get out of here, beast-”

“Enough!” Dean’s voice made everyone stand still, his eyes were glowing white as Castiel noticed the radiant of power off him. Was...Dean slightly glowing? “Sam is  _ my _ sacred _. _ I do not want another.”

“Dean-” Castiel paused with worry.

“I know, there is old prejudice between all of you for some god damn reason.” Dean snapped. “But forget it, we are  _ all _ that we have.” The room was quiet. “...There isn’t anyone else.” Dean grabbed Gabriel from Castiel’s arms. Castiel hesitated to let go, but he did. Dean placed the corgi in front of the giant wolf. “Apologize. Both of you.”

“But He-” They both started but Dean’s eyes glowed brighter, the room grew hotter with his anger. Castiel noticed the snow starting to melt around them. Castiel took a step towards Dean, though his body told him to stay away in fear of his power alone.

“It. All. Ends. Today.” Dean commanded as the wolf and corgi lowered their ears in shame like scolded children. “No more talk of unworthy sacred, no more entitlement. No more talk of monsters and hate.” Dean sneered. “We are no better or less than each other.” Castiel touched his skin feeling how hot he was to the touch. Castiel’s fingers burned just touching Dean for a second. 

“Dean, y-you’re burning up.” Castiel choked. The air was hot and stuffy, Castiel felt like he could choke on it. “Dean, you need to rest-”

“Apologize,” Dean demanded as the sacreds looked at each other with disgust. **“Now!”**

“Sam, I apologize for throwing rocks at you, and making you think you are a monster.” Castiel choked coughing on the hot almost burning air. Castiel felt like he was in the middle of a forest fire despite being in the middle of the mountain peaks. “I-I was just scared of you, because of the stories I was told about your kind, and that’s not fair to judge you on others.” Castiel held his throat trying to breathe. Sam got the hint they couldn’t mess around.

“Gabriel, I’m sorry I mocked you guys hiding. I-I wasn’t there when they were...I was just being a jerk because you don’t respect me for taking this on.” Sam coughed violently gripping onto the water of melted snow. “B-Because I left my life behind for angels that threw us away in the first place. I gave you guys a chance, and I’m scared I threw my life away for nothing.” Gabriel continued his stubbornness...that was till Castiel passed out from the heat hitting the ground, landing in the wet cool water which felt like heaven to Castiel.

“Shit. Fine!” Gabriel snapped in panic. “I didn’t mean to call you less than, I am just scared I’ve become replaceable. That...Everyone who died was too. That...you guys will take who we were away! They didn’t die for nothing! They were brave!” Gabriel snapped in tears. 

“I-I never said you guys are replaceable! You just led the way for me and others to follow in your footsteps!” Sam choked out as Gabriel looked at him taken back in tears. The heat suddenly faded as Dean collapsed. Both sacred changed, but Gabriel barely protected Dean from the fire pit. Sam breathed in relief as Gabriel looked at Sam.

“I got him. He’s okay.” Gabriel moved to lower him back with Castiel. Sam relaxed that they could breathe again, the cold air into the cave was perfect. “They are going to be wet.” 

“Have them touch, it should help them both.” Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair as Gabriel moved to have Dean’s hand holding Castiel’s. Gabriel took a seat across from Sam, just looking at his hands awkwardly. 

“...I’ll hunt for food.” Sam stood shaking the wet sweat from his body like a dog despite being in human form. Sam crouched down becoming a wolf once again. 

“...Thank you.” Gabriel spoke, making Sam pause. Gabriel didn’t look at him. “...For helping us by getting the food.”

“That...might be the nicest thing you ever said to me,” Sam spoke his fluffy tail wagged cockingly. 

“Eat me.” Gabriel crossed his arms turning away as Sam continued his smirk as he walked out the cave leaving Gabriel to guard the humans. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke a bit later with a headache, he winced holding his head as Dean offered him some water. Castiel grimaced as he took the water drinking it down with need. Castiel has never been dehydrated before and he was happy to never do it again. Castiel closed his eyes laying against the cold stone behind him just letting his headache pound in his head when he felt Dean’s hand touching his face. 

“God, that feels so good.” Castiel breathed calmly leaning into his hand. “You’re getting better with your powers, you’re helping my headache.”

“I think they are just doing their thing,” Dean explained. “I feel like they have their own mind.” Castiel looked at him, glad by the relief Dean gave his body.

“It will get easier,” Castiel reassured as Dean hesitantly nodded. Sam returned carrying a hare, wagging his tail at his victory despite it being so little. 

“Did you get this for us, Sam?” Dean spoke when Sam dropped the hare into his lap. “Good boy.” Dean cupped the wolf’s face ruffling the fur on his neck. Sam’s tail went off at his master’s praise. 

“We need to cook this and go,” Castiel spoke as he grabbed it from Dean starting to skin it. “There is no telling how far they are back and every time you use your powers, we risk being found.” Dean nodded as Castiel moved to cook the meat. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Gabriel close as they walked once again in the snow. This time, however, they were finally close to the end. The air felt so much easier to breathe, The snow closer to the bottom seemed to become slosh the farther they got down. Castiel let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when his feet finally hit the mud and not snow. Castiel almost collapsed right there into the mud, but they couldn’t stop. They had to get somewhere they could at least set up camp. 

“Look, Grass,” Dean stated as Sam ran ahead sniffing the grass happily. Once they were away from the mud, Castiel set down Gabriel. Gabriel happily walking on the ground. Dean pointed to a town lower on the mountainside. “Think we can find a place to stay down there.” 

“Maybe.” Castiel agreed going through his bag pulling out a large bag of coins. “This should keep us covered.”

“You have money?” Dean blinked as Castiel nodded. 

“I still needed things to live. Come on, I’ll buy us a room.” Castiel breathed tiredly walking towards the town as Dean moved to follow. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was the first to collapse onto the bed of their room, taking in the smell of a world he seemed to have left so long ago. Castiel held his new clothes moving to the restroom to bathe. Dean didn’t mind, Sam contently laying on his master’s chest as Dean pet him with care. Gabriel contently following his master into the bathroom. Castiel got into the bath as he first put the corgi in than himself. Holding Gabriel as he washed them both. 

“How are you feeling about Dean, master?” Gabriel asked as Castiel shrugged.

“He’s amazing,” Castiel spoke. “I mean, he saved our lives...twice.” Castiel scratched Gabriel’s fur as he cleaned him. “We owe him a lot, I am surprised by the man I was blessed with to mate...Part of me thinks that if he was here sooner...we wouldn’t be the last, you know?”

“I can feel how powerful he’s getting daily,” Gabriel spoke. “I wonder how we can conceal him for long.”

“We need to find a way because he needs to live. We need to produce children.” Castiel sighed stressed. “Every day, he’s getting more powerful. It radiates off him.”

“Maybe it can help you too,” Gabriel spoke. “When you touch him it powers you up.” 

“I noticed that too,” Castiel stated. “Maybe there’s a way I can get my powers back without having to touch him...That’s a thing for tomorrow. Come on, let’s get out and let Dean have a turn.” Castiel got out getting into a towel before he helped Gabriel out and rubbed his fur dry with a towel. 

“...You know, you can try to start wooing him.” Gabriel commented as Castiel tensed. “You have a time limit.”

“I-I know, I-I...just would have loved more time to get to know him…” Castiel mumbled looking away. “I know I need to get us to fall in love with each other quickly-”

“It was inconvenient that it wasn’t love at first sight,” Gabriel commented.

“Would have been easier...I just...every time I look at him...all I see is the monsters that killed my kind...those human scum.” Castiel sighed sitting on the rim of the tub. 

“He’s not-” Gabriel tried. 

“He’s not the one who did it. I know...but I can’t help but think it.” Castiel sighed. “I have hated humans for taking my siblings and butchering them despite how hard we fought to protect them during the war.”

“I know.” Gabriel nodded understanding. “...I lost mine too.” It was quiet for a long time before Castiel sighed again clearing the air.

“I wish I wasn’t the one chosen to keep the line going. I’m not even the best angel or the best fighter...I was the smallest. The easiest to slip away.” Castiel held himself as Gabriel whined nuzzling his master’s leg. 

“Michael told you to escape. For a reason other than that.” Gabriel commented. “I know you don’t see your potential, but I do.” 

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Castiel didn’t believe him. He knew if he was just truly chosen, he wouldn’t be on the brink of losing his power. Risking their only shot of producing an angel. Castiel’s wasn’t even sure what would happen to him if he lost his angel abilities...would he just die? Castiel and Gabriel exited the bathroom, pausing only when he noticed Dean and Sam were no longer in the room. “Dean? Sam? Where did they go?”

Castiel looked around in panic noticing his coin purse was gone. Dean wouldn’t….leave him high and dry right?

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked with Sam through the village, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Seeing the city life, the world he left behind to find Castiel. Sam walked with him protectively. Most people were focused on their lives. Not the man and his dog. 

“Master, we shouldn’t stray far from Master Castiel,” Sam spoke as Dean gave him a look.

“I’m not your master, You aren’t my slave,” Dean stated lazily. “Just called me Dean.”

“Dean-” Sam started as Dean beamed.

“Yes! See that’s it. Plus doesn’t my name roll over the tongue.” Dean looked at Sam who tilted his head at his odd master. His eyes slid over to the wound he gave Dean, it was bandaged and cared for by Gabriel when Sam was hunting. 

“Dean...I‘m sorry about-” Sam started.

“It’s fine.” Dean waved him off moving to a food stand. Dean ordered some good before he was given the food in a woven basket. Dean thanked her, paid before going to the next stand for clothes. 

“It’s not-” Sam hesitated. 

“Sam, It’s okay. I trust you. It was an accident.” Dean kneeled rubbing his face. “You’re a good boy, Sam.” Dean scrunched a hat from the stand on the wolf as it lightly fell on his face not placed correctly. Sam lit up as his tail wagged at the compliment. Dean paid for some new clothes for him, Sam and even kid clothes for Sam. His own hat and sweater. Dean beamed with pride that Sam didn’t have to feel left out with Gabriel’s pampering. “Why don’t we head back, I’m sure Castiel is starving.” 

“Speaking of Castiel,” Sam spoke. “...What do you think about him?” Sam tried to read Dean’s reaction. Dean lit up happy to talk about him. 

“Castiel is amazing!” Dean beamed. “I can’t believe I’m in the same room as my childhood hero! I mean I am internally freaking out-” 

“I mean, how do you feel, uh... _ romantically _ ?” Sam asked as Dean seemed taken back, he...never thought about it. Cas? Seeing him as a romantic partner? 

“I mean...I never thought about it.” Dean questioned mostly to himself. “I guess I never figured angels had romantic partners.”

“They can.” Sam nodded his tail wagging. “And I heard he’s single.” 

“...Okay.” Dean nodded just taking the information as is. Sam sighed defeatedly, damn, he thought it wouldn’t be that easy. Dean walked back into their rented room, which Castiel stood upset like Dean’s mother had done plenty of times during Dean’s kids year. 

“Where have you been?!” Castiel snapped as Dean blinked holding up the bags. “I was worried sick!”

“...Food and new clothes.” Dean stated confused as Castiel sighed trying to calm downplaying it off like it wasn’t a big deal, sitting down again. 

“Look, we shouldn’t try to separate with those Demons-” Castiel started but Dean plopped down on the bed next to him offering the clothes he bought. Castiel gave him a soft look before taking the clothes with care. “Thanks, my clothes were meant for the snow, might be a little weird and hot to wear them in the summer.” 

“I figured you didn’t have anything for the valley.” Dean beamed. 

“Thanks for getting me these...but promise you won’t run off without me again,” Castiel stated. 

“I promise,” Dean spoke realizing that he upset Castiel. Castiel nodded looking at his feet, the room was quiet before Dean lightly elbowed him. “...I’m sorry for scaring you.” Castiel stood blowing off his worry from before like it was nothing. 

“You didn’t scare me, I didn’t care, leave if you want.” Castiel started to walk past him towards the restroom. The two dogs exchanged looks of annoyance. At that moment, a silent pact was made. These two idiots were NEVER going to be able to fall in love on their own. Sam and Gabriel both realized cupid had given up on these two altogether. So if he wasn’t going to do it…

Gabriel glanced down at the towel piece that dragged on the floor, Gabriel silently placed a paw on it. Causing Castiel to trip, Castiel braced himself to hit the ground. However, Dean caught him with ease. Castiel blushed embarrassed for many reasons. For example, Dean was now holding a butt-naked Castiel bridal style. Castiel looked in Dean’s eyes with surprise. Dean’s eyes lightly glowed from the quick reflex. 

Castiel could feel...the pull from Dean’s powers almost trying to smother his own with its embrace. Castiel wanted to melt in it. To close his eyes and just lay against Dean. Being this close to him...Castiel could feel every little thing Dean felt more and more with each growing day. The feel of every molecule between them, the feel of his breath against his own. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he was sitting in Dean’s lap their lips inches from touching. Castiel pulled his face away blushing as Dean snapped out of it. 

“I-I am so sorry.” Castiel choked climbing off of him.

“It’s-” Dean tensed before he swallowed touching his lips but Castiel had already slammed the door to the restroom. Dean untensed once Castiel was out of the room, his mind trying to understand what that was. Dean was just...lost in thoughts of Castiel. The feel of his skin, the warm touch of his breath against his lips...Neither of them must have realized how close they were getting physically. 

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a thumbs up...or just paws up to each other. Their bodies knew what to do. Their powers were ready. It was their minds they just had to worry about. 

And with Sam and Gabriel teaming up, that would be a piece of cake. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The mountain:**

  
  
  
  


Black eyes scanned the cave as the two women exchanged looks of annoyance. The first sighed rolling her eyes. The second moved to lean against the rock. Despite it being super cold, the blonde wore what she liked. Wearing a nice expensive dress, looking like she was late to a function than trying murder people.

“Lucifer’s not going to be happy about this, Anna.” The blonde spoke with a smirk as she looked at her nails with disinterest. The second woman turned to put her hands on her hip, staring at her fraternal twin. The redhead, Anna, wearing a more practical commoner outfit, better to blend in. She was ready to have to deal with locals or disappear in and out of crowds.

“Well, we can’t track the idiot till he’s full strength,” Anna stated. “He only seems to radiate it in bursts. He most likely is doing it on accident. Till he uses it to make something significate happen, it’s like chasing a ghost. He’s just going to have to understand it, Lilith.” 

“He still won’t be happy.” Lilith mocked. “Ready to go tell him we found only an extremely hot cave?” Anna sighed annoyed before both sisters changed into smoke and disappeared. 


	4. Sickness

****

Castiel watched Dean’s lips parted lightly in soft breaths, his hair was a mess and this man slightly snored. No more than Gabriel did, which the dogs were asleep in makeshift dog beds on the floor. Castiel’s blue eyes slid over Dean’s light freckles, which Castiel being so close now noticed the many lighter freckles on the skin. It seemed almost endless on his face. How detailed humans were. Angels weren't blessed with imperfections like this...but Castiel did enjoy these imperfections. 

Castiel took in Dean’s puffy soft looking lips, they...had almost kissed early. It seemed as though neither had meant to happen. Castiel even now wanted to kiss him, but there was nothing more than a physical bond there. Castiel’s body knew his Alpha laid next to him. Castiel pulled himself away from examining Dean to walk towards their open window. Castiel took in the city of humans and their lives as they moved around doing their day to day. 

Castiel watched a mother tending to her little girl as the girl danced around unable to stand still. Would...he really have one of those? A child? Castiel’s hand touched his stomach in thought. Dean’s yawn made Castiel pull his hand away from his stomach to turn. Dean hadn’t noticed in the process of rubbing his face. 

“Good morning,” Dean commented as Castiel nodded a hello. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“We need to keep going,” Castiel stated. “We just needed a place to rest for the night, this isn’t a safe place to occupy for long.”

“Then we should get a horse,” Dean stated going to grab the new clothes he bought, shoving his spare into their bag. 

“I’ll get the horse, you can take a bath,” Castiel stated moving to throw on his pants.

“Thanks. Make sure to get some food and other stuff for the journey.” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to wake up his little corgi.

“I’m awake.” Gabriel yawned stretching as Castiel changed Gabriel’s little pajama shirt into a new daily sweatshirt, which was in one of the getaway bags. Gabriel moved to follow Castiel who was sliding on his shoes. 

“Stay here till I get back,” Castiel called glancing as Dean was leading the wolf Sam to the bathroom...by force.

“We will, I’m going to bathe Sam too. I figured he would want one.” Dean spoke as Sam dug his nails into the wood.

“I-I clean regularly!” Sam whined. “My tongue is good enough!”

“You never even had a bath before! How do you know you won’t like it?!” Dean struggled as he finally got him through the door. Castiel chuckled at the door as Gabriel snorted. 

“What a _baby_.” Gabriel huffed wagging his little tail and walked out with Castiel to get the supplies. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat defeated in the water as Dean washed his fur, Sam pouted in his wolf form just letting Dean do what he wanted since he was already wet. 

“I used to love my mother bathing me,” Dean spoke which gained Sam’s attention. “...When I was younger, she would always take me with her and took the time to wash my hair. I loved her hands in my hair. She would always take her time with it. Always used her body oils and stuff on me, I always smelled like flowers again. Kids used to tease me a lot, but I didn’t care…I would give anything if I could smell like flowers.” Sam said nothing feeling Dean taking his time to wash his fur. Sam understood why Dean liked it. When...someone truly cared about you, small little actions meant the world. 

“...My mom died when I was young.” Sam confessed as Dean glanced over at him. “...A hunter had smoked my mother and siblings out. I-...I was too scared to move. The hunters...they shot them the second they left the cave to escape the smoke...I hid...and they died…leaving me all alone.” Sam said nothing more as Dean’s hands paused only for a moment before he softly moved to hug the wolf. Sam said nothing as he softly leaned into him.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Dean pet his fur. Sam took his words to heart as he closed his eyes just enjoying the soft touch from his master. When Dean pulled back he almost missed it. He never knew he could miss a touch, the whole concept of loving someone more than breathing is so new to Sam. Especially to loving a two-leg. “We got each other now, Sam. We don’t have to be alone anymore. I guess we are brothers now.” 

Brothers? 

Sam eyed Dean at such the word, Dean was so different than other angels. Hell, even Castiel loved Gabriel with all his heart, there...was still a line drawn. Gabriel knew he was Castiel’s servant and protector. Gabriel knew Castiel was his master. Dean almost seemed to refuse the role. Talked to him...like they were equal. A part of Sam who was distrusting of people wanted to not believe his words. That they were lies. However, all of him including the parts that didn’t want to believe...knew Dean’s words were sincere. 

“Alright, jump out. I’ll dry you off.” Dean patted outside the tub as Sam climbed out. Dean used a towel to clean his fur, taking time to dry him before he sighed ruffling Sam’s face in his hand. “Good boy, Sam. You’re _such_ a good boy.” 

Sam closed his eyes at the words that made him feel so good. He only opened them when he heard Dean reach over opening the door for him to leave the restroom. Sam paused before he licked Dean’s face with love. Dean smiled moving his face away as he chuckled. 

“Why don’t you go wait out there while I take a bath?” Dean smiled fondly to him as Sam glanced up at him softly. 

“...Can...I wash your hair?” Sam asked hesitantly as Dean smiled beaming at the innocent words. “...Even if I don’t know how...I want to try for you.” Sam stated shyly as Dean nodded softly closed the door. 

“Okay.” Dean ruffled his face before he stripped down and got into the bath. Sam transformed back into a human trying to give Dean’s hair the same treatment...Dean gave to him. Sam didn’t know if he did okay, but Dean never complained. 

“Dean! We are back!” Castiel’s voice made Dean sit up slightly. Sam watched Dean sit up excitedly for Castiel’s return. Sam couldn’t help but smile at his Master’s glee to see his future mate. 

“Alright, you are done,” Sam spoke transforming back into a wolf, Dean got out of the water drying himself off before getting dressed in the new clothes he bought. Dean came out with Sam, Castiel smiled at them before moving to him to offer him some breakfast. 

“Eat, then we will head out,” Castiel spoke putting down bowls for the dogs as Dean nodded moving to eat contently.

“Did you get a horse?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded happily. 

“A nice man sold me Horse,” Castiel stated. “I never have seen a horse before.”

“It was an experience. They were so tall!” Gabriel beamed as Sam eyed him. How sheltered they were. 

“So that means I’m going to be leading.” Dean chuckled. “You seriously never seen a horse before.”

“I know people talked about how BEAUTIFUL they are, and he really is! Horse is very very Beautiful.” Castiel stated excited to go back out to the horse, he was eating quickly. When he finished he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him towards the door. 

“Come meet him!” Castiel laughed as he pulled him outside, Dean paused when they got outside. Looking for the horse...he didn’t see a horse.

“Cas...Where is the horse?” Dean asked as Castiel moved to the only other animal in the area...a Donkey. Dean took in the large very obviously...Donkey. Castiel moved to him petting his nose as the Donkey lazily chewed on some grass. Okay. Definitely not a horse.

“This is Horse. He’s really sweet. His owner said he was the best Horse.” Castiel spoke in pride about him. Castiel was just so excited, Dean didn’t know if he should laugh or just explain the truth that Castiel got swindled by most likely a con man trying to make a buck. But...Castiel was just so happy. “Don’t you just love him?”

“I...love him,” Dean spoke moving to pet Horse, not wanting to ruin Castiel’s happiness. “It’s a big Don-Horse. So he can fit Gabriel and you, plus some of our stuff.”

“So we won’t both fit?” Castiel spoke almost guilty. 

“I wouldn’t want to overload Horse. So I’ll walk and lead him while you guys ride.” Dean explained patting Horse. “I prefer walking anyway.”

“Are you sure-?” Castiel spoke as Dean took his hand squeezing it. Castiel’s face blushed at the soft affection before Dean moved to load the donkey with their stuff. Once everything was packed on, Dean helped the shorter man onto the Donkey, with Gabriel riding in a little backpack on Castiel’s chest. 

“Sam.” Dean whistled as Sam came out of the rented room, Dean made sure there was nothing left in the room. Dean closed the door before he grabbed the donkey’s reins and walked towards the edge of town. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Elsewhere**

  
  
  
  


Anna held her bleeding face as fingers drummed against the stone throne. Eyes watched her as Lilith and Anna stood in shame of them not obeying _his_ orders. Lucifer’s orders. Anna swallowed as Lucifer eyed them.

“So he got...away.” Lucifer’s voice spoke. 

“He couldn’t have gone far. He could be any of the nearby villages surrounding the mountain.” Anna stated. 

“I have others checking the nearby villages as I punished you.” Lucifer started with an annoyed sigh. “...Find the boy and bring him to me. Alive. I need him to be found before they can produce...now go.” 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Both women spoke as they disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean eyed the road walking the Donkey as Sam and eventually, Gabriel walked on the road sniffing the ground. They were curious about everything. Especially Gabriel. Gabriel hadn’t been off the mountain top for years, so he was way more curious about the life he didn’t know. Sam seemed to be spending more time keeping Gabriel from wandering off or getting behind. Dean sighed tiredly glancing at the sky. Dean took in the clouds that threatened to rain, though they have been going without stopping. Dean worried more about shelter than his tired feet. 

“It’s going to rain, we need to find a spot to make camp,” Dean spoke more to Sam and Gabriel who nodded moving to find somewhere to camp. Mostly Sam taking off and Gabriel waddling behind him trying to keep up with his tiny legs. 

“It doesn’t smell like it will rain,” Castiel commented but Dean continued, he pulled the Donkey towards a large tree where he helped Castiel off the donkey. The second Castiel’s feet touched the ground, it started to rain. Castiel glanced up in surprise watching water pour around them.

“...Good call on stopping.” Castiel stated glancing at him. “...How did you know it would?” Dean shrugged. 

“I...just felt like it would,” Dean commented as Castiel eyed his face. 

“...I think you might be a Weatheren.” Castiel mentioned as Dean turned. 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked curiously. 

“It means you have a connection to the weather. Like when you made the snow glow. You’re more connected to the sky then me who is connected to one day.” Castiel stated. “I’m connected to Thursday.” 

“Wow. I never knew that.” Dean lit up as Castiel smiled affectionately. A bark from Sam made them turn. 

“I found a place, Master,” Sam spoke before he started to lead them towards the shelter. Dean took off his coat placing it on Castiel’s head to protect him from the rain, Castiel wanted to object but Dean already had walked towards the rain and was soaked. Castiel took the coat gratefully and followed after him. Dean followed Sam to an old run-down cabin in the middle of a dead field. Dean’s eyes slid over the signs of a long time ago farm. 

Gabriel sniffed at a door with a red ‘X’ on the door, Dean...instantly knew why the farm was abandoned. 

“...Castiel...Can you catch human illnesses?” Dean turned to Castiel who shook his head no. “...and I’ve never been sick...okay.” Dean breathed nervously as Castiel looked confused. 

“Why?” Castiel asked concerned. 

“Gabriel and Sam can’t either right?” Dean asked. 

“No, Angels and Sacreds can’t catch human illness...but why ask?” Castiel asked as Dean looked towards the door. 

“That’s...a tomb,” Dean stated hesitantly as Castiel looked at the small cottage. This was just a house. The house was closed up with wooden planks keeping it closed on the door and windows. 

“A tomb?” Castiel asked confused as Dean glanced at him. 

“...This house is a sick house. People who...died from the same illness that killed my mom.” Dean swallowed. “...When people get sick from it...sometimes humans would nail it shut to prevent the sick ones from getting out and keep the healthy ones from getting in. This is where they died. Inside.”

“...How cruel.” Castiel choked understanding. “They...left them in there to die. How can...humans do things like this.”

“...Fear.” Dean commented moving to the door easily pulling the wood from the door with his angelic strength. “...We can give them a proper burial,”

“Dean, I-I don’t want you in there-” Castiel hesitated worried about the human in Dean. Could Dean still get this?

“I’ll be okay,” Dean reassured. “I took care of my mother and never got it.” Castiel nodded watching Dean open the door. Dean covered his nose at the smell of death, using his arm to recoil from the smell. “Stay out here, all of you. Sam, can you dig a grave for me? ” Sam nodded, moving to start digging a good distance away. 

“Dean- '' Castiel tried but Dean had already entered. Dean came out cradling what Castiel could make out as a thinned adult. Their body wasted away, the skin was almost dried to the bone...It must have been a while since they died. Dean laid them down on the ground under a tree. Castiel watched Dean bring out the bodies one by one. One woman, One man...one child...and a baby. Castiel turned away at the sight of the bundle of cloth that cradled the baby’s body. Castiel moved to the tree and vomited into the plants. Just...the sight of the baby...how horrible the fate for someone so young. Castiel couldn’t stop thinking of their child, the child they would have. How horrible the world was to bring them into. 

Dean cleaned up the signs of sickness in the house before he spoke to Castiel. 

“Go in. Rest.” Dean stated softly. “I will be in, in a moment.” Castiel nodded scooping up Gabriel as they entered the cabin, the air was thick of the stiffness of the locked-up house. The smell of death leaving with the bodies. Castiel's eyes moved over the crib touching it with care. 

“Don’t worry, Master. Your baby won’t be able to catch a human illness.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel turned to him. 

“No...My baby will have to deal with humans and demons wanting it dead.” Castiel breathed holding himself. 

“We will protect you both, Master,” Gabriel spoke. “When you and Dean finally produce a child...” Castiel took his words of love to heart. “All of us together can’t fail!”

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Castiel softly scooped Gabriel up petting him before he moved to their cauldron to examine the condition before looking at the fire. “We can use them. The Cauldron looks unused and there is plenty of firewood.”

“Good idea, Master,” Gabriel spoke as he watched Castiel put the firewood in the fireplace. 

“Can you go get our things? I’ll cook dinner for us.” Castiel stated. Gabriel nodded moving outside, he noticed Dean and Sam had buried the father and child together. Sam was already starting on the grave for the mother and baby. Gabriel watched them sadly, Dean seemed lost in thought focused on the dead. 

“You buried the father and child together?” Gabriel asked as Dean glanced up. 

“I figured they would want to hold their children one last time,” Dean confessed. “...I would want to, in their situation.”

“I’m sure they appreciate it,” Gabriel stated as he watched Sam shaking the dirt from his coat, climbing out of the hole as Dean moved away from the hole with the father and daughter. 

Dean picked up the mother placing her in the hole beside the husband and daughter's grave. Dean was so kind when it came to the baby, scooping the small almost sleeping baby, Dean kneeled in the grave placing it into the mother’s boney arms. Dean softly took some of the blankets to cover the baby’s face. Sam was helping to put the dirt back into the grave as Dean helped him. Gabriel changed into a human to take the stuff off the Donkey, bringing them inside. 

When Castiel finished dinner, Gabriel continued to watch Dean placing flowers on his grave markers. Wooden crosses made from the wood that kept the door closed and the windows. Dean placed the flowers against the graves, saying a small prayer before Sam and Dean came back into their house. 

“It smells good in here,” Dean confessed coming in. 

“Thanks, I figured you guys would be hungry,” Castiel stated as Dean used the water from the well outside to clean himself of their touch. 

“Thanks.” Dean breathed taking the bowl Castiel placed in front of him. 

“We can stay here for a while,” Castiel stated. ”It’s out in the middle of nowhere. I think it would be safe too.” 

“Really?” Dean asked. “I figured you would want to leave quickly.” 

“This is far from where we were. We can stay for a bit.” Castiel commented. “It’s hidden in the woods, away from people. It seems safe to me.”

“I could get the farm up and running. They also had a barn, I could see if there is space for Horse in there.” Dean chewed. “I can see in the morning what I can do to make things a bit better to live here.” Gabriel ate at the food in the bowls on the floor near their makeshift beds as he noticed Sam had broken a nail. Blood spilling from the wound, which Sam had ignored to eat. Gabriel moved to lay near Sam tending to the wound with his tongue. Sam paused his eating to watch the small corgi tending to him. 

“You don’t have to.” Sam choked out blushing. 

“I want to.” Gabriel smiled softly licking Sam's wound. Sam blushed at the care as he went back to eat. When Sam had finished eating he laid down watching the corgi tending to him. “Does it hurt? I never broke a nail before.”

“A little. It’s tender.” Sam explained as Gabriel continued to tend to it. Sam laid on his free paw watching Castiel and Dean eating. “...Any progress with Castiel?”

“He knows he should start wooing Dean,” Gabriel whispered as Sam nodded. “Dean?”

“He’s obvious.” Sam sighed. “He loves Castiel as a childhood hero, but I don’t think love is on his mind.”

“We will have to work on it a little harder,” Gabriel stated as he paused feeling Sam’s tongue on the top of his head. Gabriel blushed feeling Sam cleaning his fur in thanks for tending to his wound. Castiel noticed the dogs' affection for each other. 

“Don’t look now, but I think Sam and Gabriel are starting to become friends,” Castiel whispered as Dean turned but Castiel lightly kicked him. “Don’t make it obvious.” Castiel snorted as Dean laughed turning back. 

“Sorry, Sorry.” Dean snickered as Castiel shook his head. 

“You are the worst.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “You almost gave us away for noticing.”

“My bad.” Dean smiled at him. 

“It’s good they are finally starting to get along,” Castiel stated. 

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. “I’m going to check on the barn.” 

“I'll come too.” Castiel stood as Dean went to grab Horse from the patio they had tied him too out of the rain. Handing Castiel the reins, Dean went to check the barn with him. The barn was full of spider webs, however, most of the animals inside were taken by others. No living creature remained except for some owls that had made their home in the barn. 

“So strange,” Dean commented putting Horse in one of the stalls. “It was like this place was frozen in time, except for the spider webs. I would have thought this was in use.”

“It is odd,” Castiel stated touching the barn walls, he noticed wood carvings on the inside of the door. The child must have done. Little stick figures of ‘Mama’ ‘Daddy’ ‘Me’ and ‘Elle’. All lined up next to a house with a smiling moon and flowers. 

Castiel’s eyes softened at the drawing as he kneeled to be at height level and touched the carved wood under his fingers. It looked like he was just drawn seconds ago like this little girl felt so alive even now. All of her that remained was her drawing. Dean noticed Castiel lost in thought at the drawing.

“...Do you guys...have families?” Dean’s voice made Castiel turn to look at him. “I mean...I get angels are brother and sisters-”

“Do we have husbands and wives?” Castiel stood and turned. 

“Yeah,” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded, turning to look at the drawing, still tracing the drawing. “We call them _mates_ though.” 

“Mates,” Dean repeated trying the words on his tongue.

“We even can have children,” Castiel mentioned.

“...Did you...have a wife or children?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no.

“No, I was...the youngest angel. I never had the opportunity to mate.” Castiel stated. “Besides, I wouldn’t have a wife.”

“Then...how would you-?” Dean asked confused as Castiel walked over to him not saying anything. 

“Gender doesn’t matter to Angels...it’s our status,” Castiel explained eyeing Dean’s face. “...You’re an Angel, you should be able to smell the difference. Notice Sam and Gabriel’s smells. Gabriel is what I am...an Omega. Sam...Sam is what you are, an Alpha.”

“...Omega?” Dean spoke confused. “Alpha?”

“Omega is like...your wives here on earth. We normally are what they refer to the protected. We tend to our Alphas…’ husbands’, have and mind the children.” Castiel stated. 

“Have?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“As an Omega, I can have children just like a woman can,” Castiel explained. 

“So...you can have babies?” Dean asked. Castiel couldn’t read him. Dean seemed to show no fear or internal freakout.

“...Yeah.” Castiel nodded. 

“...I assume...You need an alpha to have a baby?” Dean questioned as Castiel nodded. “...As you said I am?”

“Yes, but it’s a bit more complicated for us than just sex...for angels to produce life...we need to be in love,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. Castiel stood in front of Dean trying to make out his thoughts, any sort of sign about how he feels about this knowledge. Though Castiel wasn’t going to come out and just tell him about how _they_ were supposed to be mating. Castiel just...thought of easing himself into the knowledge he knew. 

“...Is that why you, Sam and Gabriel whisper about me?” Dean spoke. Castiel tensed surprised Dean knew. “I wondered why you all held a secret I wasn’t privy to.” Castiel just stood wide-eyed as Dean eyed him showing no emotions. It was even a bit cold but Castiel didn’t feel anything from his eyes. 

“...I was going to tell you.” Castiel whispered in fear as Dean looked away nodding, holding his mouth facing away. “...Dean, don’t be mad-.”

“I...I get it.” Dean swallowed hurt. “...I...It’s good I know, you know? So...I know what this is.” 

“What _what_ is?” Castiel swallowed back. 

“Don’t...Don’t do that-” Dean spoke heartbroken. 

“Do what?” Castiel choked out, wanting to reverse this conversation from before he spoke. Did...he damaged their relationship?

“...Are you just associating with me because I am the only one you can produce with?” Dean took a step forward to him, but Castiel stepped back refusing him the closed space. “As you said on the mountain, I’m the last chance to bring back angels...with _you_. I’m assuming?” Castiel had never been speechless before and for the first of all times, he was. 

“Okay…” Dean pierced his lips nodding accepting the knowledge he was getting. 

“Dean. I-It’s not…” Castiel started but he couldn’t continue. 

“...I get it, you don’t have a choice...I guess I don’t either.” Dean spoke mostly to reassure himself that Castiel wasn’t a monster. “I have one question though...What makes _you_ any different from the demons after me?” 

“W...What do you mean?” Castiel choked, he swallowed but the hardness in his throat made him feel like he was choking.

“...If _they_ want _me_ to do _their_ agenda, and if _you_ want _me_ to do _your_ agenda.” Dean stated seriously getting in his face. “...Why should I allow either of you to have me?”

“...Because I have no agenda.” Castiel spoke taking Dean back. Castiel looked down sadly. “You’re right, you and I are destined to bring back the angels. However, I can’t bring back the angels if I fall.” 

“Fall?” Dean asked eyed him. 

“...I’m sure you noticed. How weak is my power.” Castiel stated. “...The longer I am here on earth, the more power I lose. Soon there will only be you left and I will no longer be an angel.” 

“...How long-?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged running his fingers through his hair. 

“Months, days? Who knows.” Castiel stated holding himself looking around. “So when I say I am here because I wanted to keep you safe, I do mean it. I have my doubts we can fall in love, even if you were willing to, in time to save me anyways. I gave up on my idea of saving the angels...right now...I just want to save you.” Dean said nothing for a long time. “...I’m sorry...I let you down, Dean. I never told you because I didn’t want to cause drama for something that wouldn’t happen.” Castiel moved to leave but Dean’s hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“...You could have lied to me.” Dean chuckled as Castiel shook his head no. “But you didn’t even try to hide it.”

“I care about you too much to,” Castiel stated sadly, moving to try to walk away but Castiel was pulled back into Dean’s arms. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel sucked in air in surprise, slowly pushing closer to put some of his pressure into it. The kiss lingered for a moment before Dean pulled back and licked his lips. “...And what was that?”

“What was _what_?” Dean smirked innocently before he walked out of the barn. Castiel smiled to himself moving to touch his lips glancing back to where Dean had gone. Castiel waited for his heart to stop pounding before going back into the house with the others.

  
  



	5. The pack

****

Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean watching Dean sliding a kid’s sweater on Sam, Sam didn’t understand the reason but if his master wanted to spoil him like Gabriel was he didn’t mind but he so wasn’t used to it.

“Wow!” Gabriel puffed out his chest boasting as he happily kept moving around as Dean concentrated. “It looks good! Looks good! Finally, someone getting a lesson in class!” Sam whimpered as Dean picked up his paw to slide it through the sweatshirt.

“I know this feels weird but I promise it’s going to be worth it.” Dean cooed to Sam before he got it on. “There.” Sam glanced down at the sweater as Gabriel’s tail wagged happily. Gabriel kept dodging through Sam’s legs happily bolting around. 

“I love it!” Gabriel cheered as Sam questioned if he liked it. “You look great, Sam.” 

“You think?” Sam asked shyly as Gabriel lit up nodded. 

Castiel smiled at the sight of the corgi and wolf getting along. However, his eyes kept falling to Dean. Dean didn’t notice his stare, Castiel...couldn’t get his kiss out of his mind. The kiss seemed to be replaying in my mind over and over. Castiel’s hand moved to his lips remembering the feeling of Dean’s soft lips against his own. Castiel noticed Dean’s eyes had moved to him which Castiel pulled his hand away from his lips like it burned. Dean smiled to himself which made Castiel blush. 

“Master, should I go hunting for our meal?” Sam asked but Dean raised an eyebrow. “...I mean, Dean.” 

“Sure. I need to get started on the crops.” Dean sighed as he stood. “Once I get those started, we can live here self reliantly especially when hunting becomes scares in winter.” 

“Good Idea, Dean.” Castiel smiled. 

“Gabriel. Did you want to come hunting with me?” Sam asked as Gabriel seemed taken back, he never hunted before. 

“I don’t know how,” Gabriel confessed shyly. 

“Come on, it’s easy. I’ll show you.” Sam lit up as Gabriel hesitated, he watched Sam’s tail wagging happily. 

“Okay…” Gabriel hesitated. Sam lit up even more bouncing and jumping everywhere. Sam started to scratch at the door as Dean chuckled letting them out. Sam bolted towards the surrounding woods only pausing when he realized Gabriel was trailing behind. When Gabriel caught up, they disappeared into the woods. Castiel tensed watching Gabriel go into the woods, watching from the window. Gabriel and he had never purposely had been separated, Castiel wanted to yell at him to come back. The fear of losing him again. However, a hand slid down to touch his hips. Castiel tensed only for a moment, he wasn’t sure why. He knew who touched him. Castiel wasn’t sure if it was excitement or his innocence that made him tense. 

“They will be fine.” Dean breathed into his ear. Castiel held his breath feeling Dean’s hot air against his ear. “Don’t worry about him. Sam will keep him safe.” Castiel swallowed softly feeling Dean’s hands sliding his hand away from his hips turning away to move away from him. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Castiel couldn’t stop from practically almost yelling as Dean turned amused. 

“Why do you think?” Dean asked. 

“I…” Castiel choked out, nothing else escaped his lips. Dean stared curiously before walking over to him again. Dean eyed his face before Dean leaned in, Castiel tensed again as Dean eyed his face. 

“...I wanted to.” Dean breathed as Castiel eyed his face back letting out a shaky breath as Dean pressed his lips ever so softly against Castiel’s lips. Castiel’s hand shakingly moved to cup Dean’s face as he kissed back. His inexperience obvious the longer the kiss continued. The kiss never got deeper than very light kisses. Castiel felt himself pull back, his eyes moving to look at Dean’s face. Castiel’s heart is pounding as Dean smiled at him softly. 

Dean turned to leave grabbing a couple of tools in the doorway as he walked towards the field. Castiel didn’t move till he heard the door close, Castiel’s heart pounding rapidly as he held his hand to his lips still feeling Dean’s lips on his own. He didn’t move for a long time before he decided the house needed to be cleaned of dust. Castiel breathed moving to grab a broom starting to sweep, his mind lost to the feeling of Dean’s lips.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam panted kneeling in the dirt as Gabriel laid beside him, Sam was watching the forest for anything they could hunt. Gabriel eyed Sam’s happiness, he never seen him this happy before. Maybe this was something he loved to do. 

“So to hunt, you need to first find a prey,” Sam stated as Gabriel eyed him. “For you, I would recommend a rabbit.”

“A rabbit.” Gabriel nodded nervously. 

“It’s okay, I’ll grab it if you can’t.” Sam beamed. 

“Okay,” Gabriel stated as Sam stood nuzzling against him. 

“Don’t be nervous, I’ll be there the whole time,” Sam reassured. Gabriel nodded as Sam tensed seeing a rabbit, Sam’s tail went up in the air as he kneeled in the grass. Gabriel copied him, his little tail not as fluffy and cute as Sam’s. “Okay, so when I say go. Follow after him. When you get close, don’t hesitate just bite him and grab him. It’s okay if you don’t kill him at first bite.”

“Okay.” Gabriel nodded as Sam waited for the rabbit to continue to move closer. 

“Ready?” Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded. “...go!” Gabriel bolted after the rabbit, the rabbit barely had time to react as he turned to run from the dog. Gabriel opened his mouth to bite him grabbing the rabbit by the leg, Gabriel clamped down as the rabbit tried to continue to getaway. Kept trying to repel himself forward but they both knew it was pointless. The rabbit collapsed simply, it’s chest heaving as it accepted it wasn’t going anywhere.

“Good job!” Sam beamed trotting overseeing Gabriel holding onto the Rabbit for dear life. Gabriel gave him a look like, 'okay what now?'

“I got it,” Sam stated moving he grabbed the rabbit roughly by the neck, shaking it like a rag doll till it no longer breathed life. Gabriel watched as Sam took a seat next to him placing the rabbit in front of Gabriel. “You did it.” Sam beamed. Gabriel smiled softly as a loud growl made Gabriel tense in fear. Four other wolves moved to them curiously surrounding them. 

“Sam.” The leader spoke as Sam protectively placed himself between Gabriel and the pack. “I wondered where you ran off too...but now I see where you have been. Playing slave to angels.” 

“I chose to fulfill the role asked of me,” Sam stated simply. “You said you would respect my choices.”

“I never said I would agree with them.” The leader chuckled, the others laughed along. He noticed Gabriel lightly coward away from them “...What is that? A chihuahua?” Gabriel’s eyes grew angry, moving to the large wolf he started to jump and bark in the wolf’s face who blinked taken back. 

“ **I’m not a chihuahua, you oversize toenail**!” Gabriel screamed and growled. Sam’s eyes widened moving to pull his napoleon complex friend away from the pack. Sam barely got a hold of Gabriel’s sweater when the pack leader snipped at Sam biting hard into his ear. Sam whimpered as blood slid down his ear, another wolf slammed Sam down to the ground. Gabriel snapped out of his rage seeing Sam hurt. Gabriel’s breath hitched, turning away from the pack leader to move to Sam. “S-Sam!” 

Gabriel tried to go to him but the pack leader put his paw in front of the Corgi. Gabriel turned to realize that he wasn’t be allowed to leave the Leader’s side. 

“You know what he is, don’t you?” The leader cooed, sniffing into Gabriel’s fur. “...My delicious omega.” Gabriel recoiled at the words his ears landing on his head. “He’s a half breed. A pairing of a wild and a real _dog_. Lower, than even you see me.” Gabriel turned to look at Sam, no...no wonder Sam was chosen for Dean...he’s a half breed too. “He isn’t worthy of a spitfire like you.” The leader cooed moving to sit down. “He was spared death for my amusement. Did you know he couldn’t transform into a human form till he gained his status? How pathetic it is? He’s more a dog than he can ever be a wild.”

Sam didn’t move to remain pinned on the ground by the larger wolves. Gabriel only realized now how much smaller of a wolf Sam was to the wilds around him. How small and frail he was in comparison. Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts when the Leader sniffed at Gabriel’s behind which Gabriel backed away from him in a yelp. 

“Your heat is soon.” The leader smirked with malice. “I wouldn’t mind teaching you what a true alpha can make you feel like.” Gabriel backed away. “What do you say, my little spitfire? How about I make you mine-?”

Sam lunged up grabbing the Alpha by the neck, Gabriel tensed hearing the wolves in a battle to the death. Sam didn’t hesitate his bites and attacks on the leader. 

“Gabriel! Run!” Sam yelled as Gabriel took off past them towards the hut. A couple of wolves tried to follow but Sam quickly knocked them off their feet. Gabriel ran till he could no longer hear the sounds of Growls and whimpers. Running till the lodge doors were in front of him, Gabriel bolted inside instantly slamming hard into the broom Castiel was sweeping with. Gabriel hit it hard as the room went dark. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel’s eyes opened weakly seeing Castiel and Dean standing in front of the cabin window. Taking in the darkness outside, how long was he asleep. Dean looked upset and Castiel was trying to comfort him. 

“Sam should have been back by now.” Dean panicked. Gabriel blinking his headache away. 

“I’m sure he’s just enjoying the outside.” Castiel rubbed his back. “He’s a wolf, Dean. Maybe he missed running around.”

“...” Dean nodded as Castiel smiled at him. 

“Let’s go to bed, I’m sure he will be back by morning,” Castiel reassured as he led Dean to their shared bed. Dean hesitantly kicked off his shoes as Castiel continued to tend to him. Once Dean was in bed, Castiel climbed in with him softly whispering kindness to him from the other room. Gabriel hesitantly got up, changing into a human to open the door a crack before he bolted outside. It was raining which Gabriel’s sweater was soaked through, the rain made it harder to keep scents. 

Gabriel was able to find the place he and Sam were earlier...there was blood...a lot of it. Gabriel felt like vomiting was this Sam’s? He couldn’t tell any longer, the smell gone...but lucky enough...there was a blood trail. Gabriel followed the blood to a cave a good distance away. Gabriel hesitated to go inside, hesitated to move. Remembering the darkness and the Wendigo...However, Gabriel entered. He needed to find Sam. He needed to make sure Sam...was still alive. 

Gabriel entered the cave, listening to the sound of the rain booming in the cave, the blood was more noticeable now...the smell...it was Sam’s.

“Sam?” Gabriel called worried he would run into the wolves again, but he noticed a pale figure laying down deep in the cave. In human form. “Sam!” Gabriel bolted to the wolf, Sam was covered in gashes, bites, and blood. Sam coughed up blood as Gabriel transformed human next to him. Gabriel touched his face as tears slid down his face. Sam...wasn’t looking good. “Sam I-I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have run away-”

“I...I wanted you safe.” Sam breathed weakly. Gabriel looked at the bruises all over his body, wounds where he couldn’t tell where they began or ended. 

“S-Sam, I need to heal you or you’ll die.” Gabriel breathed as he took off his sweater pressing it against the wounds causing Sam to whimper. “I-I’m sorry. I know. I just need to figure out how much you need.” Gabriel touched the wounds with his sweater, cleaning them the best he could...but there was so much blood. It didn’t help. “Okay.” 

Gabriel straddled Sam as Sam winced at his weight, Gabriel pulled off what remained of Sam’s damaged sweater careful of the wounds but Sam still whimpered. Gabriel closed his eyes nervous. 

“... Being a Sacred, I can transfer my energy to you, to heal your wounds. I...never did this personally but-” Gabriel rambled nervously but Sam shuttered in pain not understanding what Gabriel was implying...so Gabriel just decided to act. Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam’s. The kiss wasn’t reciprocated for a moment as Sam tried to figure out human...actions. Sam cupped his face kissing back, Sam taking the energy from Gabriel who freely gave it. 

Gabriel found himself on his back as Sam topped him taking his energy with vigor, Sam broke the kiss when he felt his body...reacting. Sam paused staring down at his human cock, which was hard against Gabriel’s naked body. Gabriel shuddered to look down as well. 

“I-It’s okay, your body is asking more energy from me…” Gabriel swallowed Gabriel’s hand moving to Sam’s hardened cock experimentally touching it. Sam let out a low groan as Gabriel blushed. “It’s okay, Sam. Let your body take what it needs from me.” 

Gabriel eyed his face pressing him back into a hard desperate kiss, Sam responded. Sam’s hands gripping at Gabriel’s untouched body, Gabriel submitted to each touch. His body reacting to Sam’s, Sam’s alpha body knew what it needed. Gabriel realized even if his mind didn’t, Sam’s body did. Gabriel opened his legs feeling Sam’s fingers move to his slick. Gabriel panted feeling the first one enter him, Gabriel’s eyes glowed blue at the touch. 

Sam’s alpha red eyes glowed at the sense of Gabriel’s body, each little finger that entered Gabriel he desperately rocked onto. His body knew what it wanted, just as Sam’s knew what it needed. Sure, his heat being soon triggered Gabriel’s desire more...however, he wasn’t in heat. Sam’s body would only try to mate him if he was. They weren’t mated, so a baby was out of the question. This was okay. This was Sam and Gabriel. 

Sam moved his fingers away, pushing himself against Gabriel’s body opening Gabriel’s legs to him. Gabriel sucked in air as he watched Sam moving to position himself the only way his body knew how. Sex...wasn’t like Gabriel imagined. It hurt for a second. Gabriel winced as Sam pushed completely into him. Gabriel held himself still trying to calm the pain down in his body but...Sam’s body took the pain from him. 

“I-I’m supposed to be helping you.” Gabriel let out a shaken breath but Sam’s glowing red eyes continued to stare at the omega under him. 

Gabriel sucked in the air feeling Sam move for the first time into him, Gabriel’s mouth opened in pleasure as Sam pulled out of him to push back in. Gabriel held Sam’s body against his looking into Sam’s red eyes. The sex was slow and easy, Sam didn’t take as he should. He was making sure Gabriel’s pleasure matched his own, no matter how desperately Sam’s body wished to be healed. Gabriel’s eyes fell from Sam’s face to Sam’s chest seeing the bloody wounds slowly healing over and blood no longer fell onto Gabriel’s human body. Sam was healing, Sam would live. 

Gabriel’s nails dug into Sam’s skin as Sam recaptured his lips. Gabriel’s body was becoming undone. Sam’s body could tell, Sam gave a few more desperate slow rocks before Gabriel’s body tightened against him. Gabriel arched his back coming with Sam, Sam’s cum spilling deep into the corgi as Gabriel’s cock spilled onto his stomach. Gabriel panted trying to catch his breath as Sam and him looked at each other. Sam’s red eyes slowly shorted out and Sam passed out on top of him. 

Gabriel didn’t move just holding his body close like a shaking lamb, Gabriel breathing in the sweat and warmth of the Alpha on top of him. When Gabriel’s body had stopped betraying him, Gabriel slowly pushed off the alpha from on top of him, careful to lay him down with loving care. Gabriel made sure Sam was okay and healed before Gabriel forced himself up. Cum sliding down his leg as he walked out to the rain. Gabriel closed his eyes letting the rain wash his body away of sweat and cum. 

Gabriel heard a growl seeing some of the wolves in the darkness of the woods, their eyes only visible. Gabriel felt a hand touch his lower back, Gabriel turned seeing Sam standing next to him in the rain. Gabriel watched the blood sliding off his body, the wounds long were gone and not even a scar remained. Sam looked to the woods as the wolf wilds growled threateningly, Sam grabbed Gabriel’s jaw with care, pressing his teeth into Gabriel’s neck, just enough to draw blood. Gabriel winced but the wolves retreated, the claim to Gabriel obvious now. This wasn’t mating. This...was a threat. This was Sam claiming Gabriel as his, and he would _kill_ anyone to protect him. 

The wolves got the hint, the leader not willing to have his pack die for the corgi. Gabriel felt Sam pull back and press his tongue against the wound with care. Gabriel didn’t dare move to let the alpha do what he felt he needed, till Sam’s body collapsed into the mud. 

“Sam?!” Gabriel kneeled, seeing him sleeping in the mud. Gabriel scooped him up with care dragging him back into the cave.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Sam’s eyes slowly opened feeling a warm body pressed against his own, Sam blinked tiredly not wanting to move away from the warmth it provided. Sam touched his throbbing head as he realized the body next to him...was Gabriel. Gabriel...who was naked and covered in his scent. Even the light nip on his neck showed Sam’s threatening claim. Sam almost believed what happened was just a very good dream...but it wasn’t. Gabriel...had healed Sam from death. He...thought Gabriel hated him…

Gabriel’s body turned to face him startling the wolf as Gabriel’s golden brown eyes took him in. Half-awake himself he eyed the wolf with care, Gabriel moving to touch Sam’s hair with affection brushing some out of his face. 

“How do you feel?” Gabriel’s voice startled Sam’s thoughts. 

“...Alive. Thanks to you.” Sam admitted as Gabriel shook his head no with care. 

“I’m alive, thanks to you.” Gabriel insisted with soft caring words. 

“I guess we are even…” Sam chuckled as Gabriel smiled softly. “...Thank you...even if it means touching me.” Gabriel eyed him, knowing Sam was referring to the knowledge Gabriel now knew. Sam was a product of a dog and a wild. 

“I don’t care about that,” Gabriel whispered kindly, Sam paused at the words. “You’re my friend, Sam...I could care less.”

“...We’re friends now?” Sam asked touching Gabriel’s hand pressing it against his face. Gabriel rolled his eyes amused. 

“Of course, we are friends,” Gabriel whispered back, Sam’s smile faded in the kindness and sincerely of the words. Sam eyed his face with a soft swallow, almost taken back by his thoughts. Gabriel’s eyed him back, what was he thinking? Why...was he looking at him like that...like Gabriel might break him. “...Sam-?”

Sam’s lips moved softly back against his in a soft and barely touching kiss, Gabriel should have pulled away. Should have stated that was a one time, friendship healing gig and that’s it. That’s what it was. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his shoulder’s pulling him closer, Sam growled against the kiss. The alpha responding to the omega’s lust, moving on top of him. Gabriel let out a breathy moan just...allowing their lust to win over logic. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean worriedly slid on his shoes moving to grab a coat, Castiel attempting to keep the worried angel from going into the woods. Sam didn’t come home like he thought he would. Now Gabriel was missing. Instead of both of them getting lost in the woods, they should wait. 

“Dean, he and Gabriel are together,” Castiel reassured. “I’m sure they will be home soon!”

“No, it’s been too long. Too long.” Dean worried as he moved to open the door, just as the wolf and corgi came strolling in. Dean breathed in relief moving to smother Sam in the biggest hug just dropping to his knees holding him. “Thank god.”

“I told you not to worry.” Castiel picked up Gabriel just as relieved. “They were just being dogs. Did you guys have fun?” 

“Yes, Master!” Gabriel was glad he was a dog, and it wasn’t obvious he was blushing. “We brought back a lot of rabbits. I caught most of them!” 

“Wow! Good job, Gabriel!” Castiel squealed holding him when he realized their sweaters were gone. “What happened to your sweaters?”

“They got caught on some branches,” Sam spoke up his lie. They had ditched Sam’s and Gabriel’s bloody ones in the cave. 

“I’ll just have to make you both some new ones,” Castiel spoke touching the knitting supplies in the house. “I found these all cleaning the house, you can have clothes that shrink and grow with you, Sam.” 

“Thank you, Master Castiel,” Sam spoke as Dean ruffled his fur calm now that Sam was there and unharmed. 

“Come on, Cas. Let’s just cook the meat.” Dean breathed kicking off his shoes relieved Sam and Gabriel were okay. Castiel gave Dean’s back a loving rub before they walked towards the kitchen to clean the rabbits. Sam watched Gabriel trailing after him in silence before Sam followed after him. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kneeled pouring some rabbit stew into the dog bowls on the floor, Sam and Gabriel quickly lapped it up like they hadn’t eaten in days. Castiel just laughed at their eagerness before he poured more down into their bowls. 

“Why don’t you leave that one on the floor?” Dean offered as he pulled the second larger bowl of food to their table. “They can share it.” 

“They deserve it seeing as they hunted all the meat,” Castiel stated with an innocent beam.

“There’s plenty for all of us,” Dean stated as Castiel placed the serving bowl on the floor which Gabriel happily moved to lap at. Sam sat down waiting for Gabriel to have his fill after he finished his bowl. When Gabriel was full, Sam came over finishing the serving bowl. 

“Yum. I’m so full.” Gabriel whined taking a flop onto their doggie begs. Sam moving to lay on his own next to Gabriel tiredly. “I’m going to vomit.” 

“...Vomit on your side,” Sam stated tiredly watching the corgi lay on it’s back. Sam curling into himself in his bed. 

“You think they would like each other more after being in the woods almost a whole day.” Castiel chuckled moving to cover the dogs with a blanket to share who both were dead asleep in seconds of touching their pillows. 

“You would think.” Dean snorted as Castiel took a seat at the table. “I’m glad they are okay though.”

“Dean, I told you not to worry,” Castiel reassured squeezing his hand. 

“I just...after...losing my mom...almost losing you-” Dean admitted, Castiel took his hand with care. 

“Hey. It’s okay. We are all okay.” Castiel squeezed his hand planting him there in the present and out of his head. “We have a home, we have the crops your working on. More than that, we are better than okay. We are set and it’s all thanks to you.”

“Thanks, Castiel,” Dean admitted as Castiel gave him one big smile. 

“Tomorrow, we can work together on the crops. I mean, you got so much done today. I wouldn’t be surprised if we started planting crops in less than a week.” Castiel stated. 

“I-I didn’t get that much done.” Dean blushed at Castiel’s smile. 

“You are being too modest,” Castiel stated sneaking his hand a kiss, Castiel’s lips remained on his hand in their silence. Their eyes staring at each other in a similar thought, Gabriel’s loud snore snapped them out of their heads as Castiel stood blushing. “W-We should get to bed, it’s late.”

“Right,” Dean stated moving to clean up, Castiel moved towards the bedroom. Listening to Dean washing the dishes of food, as Castiel climbed into bed. Dean came in after a couple of minutes, climbing in behind him. “...Goodnight, Cas.”

“...Night...Dean.” Castiel whispered slowly letting sleep overtake him. 

  
  



	6. One week

****

Gabriel awoke to the soft touch of a tongue to his fur, Gabriel turned his head to see Sam curled next to him on the dog beds. Gabriel laying on his back as Sam contently licked at his exposed belly full of food. Gabriel blushed at Sam’s tenderness to him. They have had sex twice...and even though it was done out of friendship...Part of Gabriel couldn’t help but crave more. Would this have ruined their chances at a normal friendship or...did this open a new kind of friendship?

Sam’s tongue slid with care over his round belly of food, was this because he marked him? Sam’s claim to his body, though it wasn’t a mating. It was like...having an intent to. Like a human promise to marry. Gabriel sucked in air when Sam’s eyes fell to him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sam admitted his body curled around Gabriel protectively. 

“It’s okay.” Gabriel blushed turning to lay on his stomach taking the opportunity to be surrounded by his warmth. Sam simply started to clean Gabriel’s head with his tongue. “...You think they noticed we…” Gabriel didn’t continue. 

“Had sex?” Sam asked as Gabriel blushed harder. “Twice?...No, I highly doubt they would.”

“You...don’t mind what we did right?” Gabriel whispered unable to look at him. 

“Do...you?” Sam paused his tongue as Gabriel tensed shaking his head no. 

“Of course not…” Gabriel choked. 

“...Then why would you think I would?” Sam chuckled cleaning him again. “...I quite enjoyed having you all to myself without our master’s around.” 

“....I-I mean, we are friends, who enjoy pleasure.” Gabriel swallowed allowing Sam access to his fur. “I think it would be a good time for both of us. To do when we aren’t trying to get our masters to fall in love.”

“Why yes, your master’s body does have a time limit.” Sam sighed looking at their masters’ bedroom door. 

“We need to keep our focus on them especially during the day,” Gabriel stated. “If they don’t produce soon, this will have been for not.”

“You’re right...as always,” Sam stated before he looked at him curiously. “...and the nights? What will be the focus on?”

“...” Gabriel leaned in licking Sam’s fur. Sam blushed as the two went back to grooming each other. Was it wrong for Gabriel to want to enjoy each other in the privacy of the night? He wasn’t sure when it got more intimate. More lustful. He wasn’t sure when he presented himself to the wolf, but he knew in their more natural animal form...this type of intimacy was more...just...more. Gabriel kept it down, Sam’s larger body on his...Was exactly what he needed...helping him fall back asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel woke alone in the dog bed, The warmth of Sam long gone. Gabriel stretched, his body sore from the sex. God, he never thought himself to be...a person who found himself craving such physical needs such as touch. Especially from...someone other than his master. His master’s hand petting his fur was...something he always thought would be enough for him. However, he couldn’t escape the sad thought of he wished Sam was there still holding him when he woke up. He quickly pushed the thoughts away as he moved to his master’s bedroom. Castiel still deep asleep in bed, Gabriel barked lightly up at him gaining his attention. 

Castiel reached down scooping the corgi into his touch, turning he held the corgi close as he returned to his peaceful slumber. Gabriel closed his eyes and returned to sleep comforted by his Master.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat watching Dean up early working the field, his eyes kept drifting to the house. To the small sleeping Corgi, he before couldn’t stand and now he was lost in it. Lost in the idea he would wake up alone. 

“If you want to go check on a small little corgi in there, you can,” Dean smirked to himself as Sam frowned. Yeah... _ it was highly possible Dean woke up to them cuddling in their sleep. _ Luckily, Dean was only just teasing him and not freaking out angry or something. He wasn’t sure how Castiel would react, especially since Gabriel was sacred and supposed to remain pure till his mating. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Sam mumbled still trying to magically see into the house. 

“Hmm.” Dean snorted to himself before he eyed Sam. “And here I thought you hated each other and yet you guys were secretly falling in love.”

“I’m not in love with Gabriel,” Sam mumbled. 

He wasn’t. It was just...a thing...right? Like...just a friend...sex thing...that...didn’t end with sex. Where they tended to each other...kissed each other...touched each other...and it was only to protect Gabriel that he marked him in front of the wild wolves. To keep him safe, not because he... _ wanted _ Gabriel...romantically...and imagined kissing him and holding him. And he TOTALLY didn’t have a dream of Wolf corgi’s running around with Gabriel plump and fat with his pups! Totally DIDN’T. But...would they be tall and long with corgi little butts or short and small with wolf colorings? Sam didn’t care...about the idea! HE wasn’t interesting in Gabriel...like at all. Not about him not caring what any puppies of Gabriel and him could create because they would be perfect…

“Riiight.” Dean snickered to himself. 

“...Why do you keep teasing me? Is it because you think it won’t happen or do you think it’s because theirs a chance he could fall for me back?” Sam asked curiously as Dean raised an eyebrow. “I-I mean, it’s not going to happen. We barely like each other.”

“You want my honest opinion, Sam?” Dean sighed taking a seat next to the wolf. 

“...No.” Sam lied which Dean read like a book.

“...Judging by what I saw this morning. You completely curled around the corgi, and the corgi nuzzled into you like he didn’t want to leave your side...I think there is a lot going for you two. If you both keep an open mind.” Dean stated petting Sam’s hair. “Besides, you’re glowing in love right now...you just look so happy. I really hope you guys figure it out.”

“...I don’t even know how to love.” Sam hesitated. “I only had myself for so long, I don’t even think I can even process that emotion.” 

“You don’t have to know what love is,” Dean reassured. “Love just is.” Dean pet his fur with care. “Love sneaks up on you when you both least expect it. I mean, you love me as your master...and you love Gabriel in a different way-”

“...Gabriel deserves better than me.” Sam confessed hesitantly. “...I’m not exactly an honored wild like the rest of my pack.”

“Because you’re a half breed?” Dean asked as Sam snapped up. “...I can tell, you got a little husky in you.” Dean moved to rub Sam’s face with care. Sam felt his lip quiver, he didn’t want his master to know. “Sam...do you think it’s wrong I’m a half-angel and half-human?” 

“N-Not at all!” Sam spoke honestly. “You are my Master. I would love you if you were half fish!” 

“I think you would have preferred me half fish.” Dean chuckled kissing Sam’s forehead. “Well, I’m the same as you. I’m not...a full angel and I wish I was...but...because...sometimes I think Castiel hates me for it.” 

“Hates you?” Sam stated confused. “I-I don’t think Master Castiel hates you.”

“...I don’t think he wants to...but he does.” Dean gave a sad smile. “I can’t blame him...seeing what my kind did to his…”

“Master Castiel wants nothing more than to love you,” Sam stated honestly. 

“I know...but how easy our lives would have been if I was given the same chances as you and Gabriel.” Dean pet him with care. “Castiel and I wouldn’t have been worried about saving the angels if we loved as honestly like you and Gabriel.”

“...Thanks, Dean.” Sam blushed as Dean kissed his forehead with love. 

“Don’t worry about what you are, worry about how you make him feel.” Dean smiled. “If you treat him with as much love as you give me...he won’t ever want for anything.” Dean stood moving to get back to work. “Now go check on him, I can’t concentrate with you trying to gain a superpower to look through walls.” 

Sam lit up bolting towards the house, Dean chuckling to himself, Sam got into the front door just as Gabriel was attempting to exit. They barely had time to react as they toppled into each other. Rolling onto the ground till Gabriel and him came to a stop. Gabriel was pinning Sam as Sam looked up with him panting. 

“Ouch, what the hell?” Gabriel whined as Sam’s tail wagged happily under him. “Where’s the fire?”

“...Uh...I was just…” Sam tried to come up with a lie but instead, he licked Gabriel’s cheek. “...Hi.”

“...Hi.” Gabriel chuckled confused as he got off Sam moving to sit. Sam plopped in front of him once he sat down. Gabriel blushed eyeing Sam. “...Did you rush in here to just see me?” 

“...Um...Yes.” Sam confessed as Gabriel blushed, even more, his little tail moving with happiness. 

“Oh.” Gabriel laughed. His heart was pounding. What a cute dork.

“Were you going somewhere?” Sam asked as Gabriel paused looking at the door. 

“I was going to retrieve some breakfast from the chicken coop for my Master. He smells as if he is close to waking up.” Gabriel stated. 

“W...Would you mind if I joined you?” Sam questioned. “I would like to help you with egg harvesting.” 

“Sure.” Gabriel gave a soft smile. “...are you sure your Master won’t mind?”

“M-...My master would love some eggs!” Sam lied. “He is just as hungry. He loves eggs!” 

“Okay, come on.” Gabriel grabbed a basket with his mouth and the corgi led the way. Dean watched the wolf following after the corgi as Dean rolled his eyes at the lovesick wolf and went back to working the field. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel was slammed back roughly against the side of the inside of the barn in human form, the wolf happily picking up the corgi in his human arms. Gabriel moaning as Sam nipped and sucked at their promise mating mark. He seemed to love to bite against it during sex. Not enough to seal their mating...but enough for Gabriel to know...Sam was claiming him as his. Even if the wolf hadn’t mentioned his intentions. Gabriel gasping and moaning to Sam’s hands against him. 

“Gabriel.” Sam moaned against him, Gabriel’s legs wrapping around his waist. 

“I need you.” Gabriel panted nuzzling against the alpha, his sounds and his little moans made Sam want to bite at his little throat and never let go. To take and keep all those little noises and keep them forever. Gabriel gasped feeling his alpha position himself. God, his mind was already calling Sam  _ his _ alpha. He already knew he was screwed. Gabriel moaned feeling Sam slow him enter him. 

Gabriel arched his back feeling Sam holding his throat pinning the omega to him, to keep him close. Sam growled against his throat, his teeth tracing the small nick on his neck only visible in human form. Gabriel slowly closed his eyes letting the alpha sniff it his throat as he adjusted to him. 

“S-Sam.” Gabriel moaned as he looked down at their connected bodies. 

“ _ Mine, _ ” Sam growled into his ear, Gabriel shivered at those words closing his eyes. Sam moved first rocking out to thrust roughly back into the Corgi. Gabriel’s little whimpers of pleasure grew hot and desperate. Bucking himself on the wolf wanting all of him. Sam gave it. Gave everything Gabriel needed and wanted. Every thrust and every rock. Gabriel could only shutter when he came, letting the alpha continue his desperate thrusts. Gabriel’s body clamped tight on the wolf, feeling his body submit as Sam came deep inside him once again. Sam’s teeth clenching harshing against his skin, but not enough to mate him. Gabriel collapsed against Sam, holding him as he shook like a little lamb. 

Sam nuzzled against the little man in his arms, allowing Gabriel all the affection his body craved in his fragile state. Sam didn’t pull out as he lowered him onto the mess of blankets and hay. Gabriel knew why Sam didn’t. His bodies need to breed his willing omega in his arms. However, this was because Gabriel’s heat was coming up. Sam must have smelled it. Gabriel would soon be too unsafe for this. 

“W-...We can’t keep doing this.” Gabriel breathed, lowering his hands to feel Sam’s balls in his hand, still feeling the alpha’s balls contracting, still spilling the contents inside the omega. Sam moaned as Gabriel touched him like that, massaging them in his hand. “I’m too close to my heat.” 

“...Would it be so bad?” Sam asked as Gabriel brushed some sweat from his forehead and hair. “I-I mean...for us to risk it?” Sam nervously swallowed. Knowing what he was asking. To...mate and conceive with Gabriel… To make them...a mated couple.

“We can’t.” Gabriel hesitated to say. “That would be selfish…” Sam swallowed nervously and upset as Gabriel cupped his face. “This...This isn’t about us, this is about them.” 

“Them?” Sam asked as Gabriel kissed his face with care. 

“Our masters. They need to be the ones thinking about children and mating. Not us.” Gabriel breathed. “Think about it. Our duty should be to them and their mating. Instead, we are here...thinking about us…” 

“Why can’t we focus on us too,” Sam stated. “Gabriel...I think...I’m falling in love-” 

“Stop.” Gabriel panted upset. Sam seemed taken back as Gabriel looked away. “We can’t do this. We have a duty to our masters we are failing. I haven’t even seen them kiss have you?”

“No, but-” Sam’s heart was breaking. 

“I don’t...want to end this...but we need to focus ONLY on our masters. Till they can mate-” Gabriel choked in tears. 

“What are you saying?” Sam asked upset. 

“We can’t do this anymore.” Gabriel shook his head pulling away from Sam but Sam kept Gabriel on him by holding his hips. 

Gabriel held back a moan feeling the alpha still inside him. Gabriel felt Sam hardening in him once again by the slight movement, Gabriel moaned at the smell of the Alpha wanting him. Wanting him to stay. Gabriel submitted as Sam twisted him to be on top of him once again. Gabriel moaned feeling Sam rocking into him once again, Sam nipped at his mark. Gabriel digging his fingers into Sam’s back being pounded once again. Gabriel’s body wanting what the Alpha would give. Gabriel loudly moaned against Sam’s ear as the sound of Sam’s balls slapping against his ass sounded. Gabriel could only hold onto him for dear life as the alpha pounded him with vigor. 

Gabriel could only stare into his alpha’s eyes as Sam once again brought his body to the edge. Sam’s eyes seemed to speak volumes. Mine. Mine. Gabriel tilted his neck submissively, allowing the Alpha to take the space where...he would mate him. Gabriel couldn’t help but submit with every fiber of his being. Gabriel couldn’t do more but whimper when his orgasm came. They came together, their bodies submitting and dominating each other in perfect unison. 

However...Sam did something that surprised him.

Sam bit roughly into the blanket behind Gabriel, Gabriel came hard at the sound of Sam’s body  _ begging _ to claim him. Gabriel shuddered as their bodies relaxed against each other. Sam...had chosen to respect Gabriel’s first wishes...Despite Gabriel’s body giving it willingly. Sam’s teeth removed themselves from the blanket as he leaned down whispering into Gabriel’s ear. 

“You can feel it...in your heart and soul that I am meant to be yours…” Sam whispered. Gabriel paused at the words. Sam didn’t...say Gabriel  _ belonged _ to him. He said...Gabriel owned him. That...wasn’t a normal alpha way. “We can’t stop. I know you wish to focus on just Castiel and Dean...but I know you can’t...because I can’t.”

“Sam.” Gabriel breathed but Sam softly pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s. 

“I will...respect your wishes...I will keep my desires to make us one till a time you are ready.” Sam breathed. Also not very Alpha of him. An Alpha...caring about an omega? “I will let you decide everything between us. If you want to hold each other...I am here. If you need sex...I am here and I will be here. But do not mistake my desire. I do want you, Gabriel. I can feel it in my soul we are meant to be...but I will keep it to myself till a time comes you agree or disagree…” 

Sam slowly pulled out of Gabriel, his body seemingly rejecting the idea of it. Gabriel’s body moved to cradle the alpha closer to keep him to him. However, Gabriel’s mind stepped in the way of keeping himself from moving. Sam eyed his hole, not one drop of cum spilling from him. Sam satisfied by this cleaned up Gabriel’s human body of their mess before Sam stood.

“Rest. I will keep our masters’ away from here and bring your master his meal.” Sam whispered as he covered the Corgi with the blanket. Gabriel breathed relieved his used body could rest as Sam eyed his face. Gabriel didn’t lie to himself that he expected a kiss from Sam, however, Sam just moved away collecting the eggs into the basket. Sam transformed and carried the eggs to the house. Respecting Gabriel’s wishes to stop. Gabriel sighed tiredly turning his sore waist to face away from the door Sam went. 

Someone really wanted...to mate Gabriel.

Gabriel touched the mark on his neck, the promise to mate. Will Sam touch him still to keep this mark solid to the eyes of other wilds...or would this fade. Gabriel’s hand touched his stomach. Could...he really imagine a future with an alpha? With pups? 

He never thought about a life like that for himself. His focus is on Castiel. What Castiel needed. What Gabriel could do for Castiel. How to bring back the angels and make Dean fall for him. 

However, no matter how he found himself yearning for his alpha’s touch. He knew he had a duty, no pups. No mating. No plans for the future until he was sure there was one. Unless the angels come back, the world will end! He didn’t have time to worry about his love life when the world could end! 

“Until I’m sure the world won’t end, I will not start a life with someone that can just...be over by the end of the world!” Gabriel breathed to himself ripping his hand away from his stomach. “No mating. No pups. No love life till I can get the world in order.” Gabriel breathed nervously. Gabriel tried to get up, his body rejecting it and him. Gabriel glanced down at his hole, he touched it tenderly, part of him wanting the cum to spill out and take the ideas of a pup with him. Gabriel sighed moving to an old mirror in the barn, Gabriel eyed his promise mark, taking in his body making sure there were no signs of heat or other. Okay. The world was going to end. And Sam was just a distraction! No more sex. No more fantasy! Just hard cold reality-

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Gabriel vomited into the trash can, Castiel worried about the Corgi who was currently suffering through his heat. It was never a fun ride for Gabriel during his heats. They always made him vomit and feel so sick. Castiel fussed over his little corgi with love, picking up the corgi in his arms and rocking him. Gabriel closed his eyes taking the energy of love his master gave him. Castiel felt his forehead. 

“You don’t have a fever,” Castiel commented as he pet him.

“Hmm?” Gabriel whispered tiredly about to be rocked to sleep.

“You normally have a fever during your heats…” Castiel whispered. “But you feel fine…”

“...mm,” Gabriel mumbled tiredly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you till this passes,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel nodded weakly. “Just a week. Just remember, this only lasts a week.” 

This is only ever fun if you have your alpha close, to have your alpha hold you, nuzzle you. For you to be safe. For him to take care of your body. Otherwise, you’re sick. Your whole body revolts against you. Which is where Gabriel was at. 

“Yours is coming soon.” Gabriel’s tired voice spoke as Castiel turned. “What will you do?”

“...Let’s worry about that when it comes.” Castiel nodded pushing the thoughts away. Gabriel weakly nodded watching his master blushing. Would he let Dean bed him? Gabriel said nothing slowly closing his eyes to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam whimpered chained to the barn wall, kept tight and away from Gabriel. Especially since Gabriel and Sam’s relationship had changed. Dean and Castiel stated it would be better for both of them if there wasn’t a chance of a mistaken mating. Dean came in watching Sam move worried. He could smell his little omega needing him. Sam watched Dean plop a blanket by Sam’s dog bed. 

“Master?” Sam asked concerned as Dean smiled. 

“I’m going to let the omegas have the house tonight. Alphas in the barn house tonight.” Dean winked. 

“Dean, it’s going to be cold, you don’t have to-” Sam worried nuzzling his master. His master taking his thoughts away from Gabriel’s scent.

“I want to.” Dean shrugged. “If you have to stay chained out here, I want to be with you out here.”

“You...are really kind, Dean,” Sam whispered. 

“It’s no big deal.” Dean shrugged laying on the hay. “...Besides, the house smells weird.”

“That’s Gabriel’s heat,” Sam stated laying down next to him. “It won’t affect you, especially since the species and the fact you’re in love with Castiel.”

“Why you got to call me out like that?” Dean held his heart laughing like it hurt. “Is...it that obvious I like him?”

“Pretty obvious to me,” Sam stated with a sigh. “It seems like you secretly love your childhood hero.”

“I must admit. I just had a thing for that angel in the stories.” Dean blushed to sigh.

“How is he comparing to the real thing?” Sam asked.

“He’s...so much more as a living person.” Dean tried to explain. “It’s so weird. It feels like I knew him so well as a story. As a human, I can’t figure out if he’s frowning at the floor because he put his sock inside out or if he’s mad at me.”

“...He’s-” Sam paused before he started.

“Mad at his socks.” Dean laughed. “I know.”

“But you like that about him,” Sam stated. ‘The mystery. The fact you can’t read his mind.”

“...Yeah.” Dean shrugged innocently. “Can you blame me?”

“...” Sam sadly stared at the house, still and lifeless. He laid down miserable. “...No. Because love got me the same way.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Dean breathed giving the wolf a pat as Donkey started nibbling on Dean’s hair. 

“Knock it off, Horse!” Dean laughed as his slobbering Donkey lazily looked at him before moving an inch to eat the hay. Dean patted Horse before turning to curl to rest his eyes. Sam sadly staring at the house, knowing this would kill him to be not comforting his future mate. Sam whined moving to close his eyes, trying to pass the time. 


	7. Rain

****

Gabriel breathed in relief, his body felt so much better. His heat had ended a lot earlier than expected and the little corgi was back to his old self. Gabriel stretched his spine now happily enjoying the freedom of not having his sickness anymore. Castiel worked on breakfast as Dean walked in from the barn, Sam and him had been sleeping in. Dean seemed surprised to see Gabriel back out of his heat so soon.

“He’s already done?” Dean asked. “I thought you said it would take a week.”

“Yeah, normally.” Castiel turned to look at him. “He finished his pretty early. His only lasted two days.” 

“Good, because Sam’s been worried sick.” Dean turned to go let Sam off the chain. Gabriel blushed at the words, lucky to be a corgi right now. “I’ll bring him inside.” Castiel nodded going back to cook as Sam came in happily free of the chain. Sam moved to Gabriel his tail wagging and bolting around Gabriel yipping happily. Gabriel’s tail wagged as well watched the wolf circle him. 

“Awe.” Castiel laughed ushering to them. “Look how happy they are to see each other.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cute.” Dean leaned against the table looking at him, Castiel turned away to focus on the food he was working on. “Why don’t you guys go stretch your legs.” Dean cooed to the Wolf and Corgi who walked outside. Dean took a seat on the kitchen table watching Castiel eye him.

“Gabriel should be resting,” Castiel stated as Dean eyed him moving to hold him from behind. 

“I haven’t been alone with you in a while.” Dean breathed as Castiel blushed looking over his shoulder to his face. Dean rested his shoulder just watching him cook the stew. “I missed holding you.”

“You can hold me anytime you like.” Castiel blushed trying to sound like he didn’t care...but he did. Dean smiled into his shoulder before pulling back. Castiel tried to avoid Dean’s eyes as Castiel blushed harder clearing his throat. “I need to go to a nearby town for some more supplies.”

“I’m down for a trip.” Dean beamed but Castiel gave him a look.

“It’s too dangerous! If anyone gets a hold of you-” Castiel started as Dean put his hand up.

“They have no idea who I am,” Dean stated seriously as Castiel paused. “Unless I use my powers, they can’t track me right?”

“We don’t know that-” Castiel tried to argue but they both knew if they could, they would have found them by now.

“If they see you, they’ll follow you back here,” Dean stated. “They know your face.”

“I-I’ll take a long way.” Castiel hesitated. 

“Cas.” Dean made a face looking unamused. 

“...fine,” Castiel whined as Dean patted his back in his victory. “...Make sure you take Sam and Gabriel.”

“Gabriel kinda stands out, though.” Dean pointed out.

“Look, either you take the sacred or no one goes.” Castiel threatened as Dean put his hands up in surrender. Castiel eyed him annoyed moving to write out a list of things they needed. Dean smiled in victory before looking out the window waiting for Castiel to finish. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean got Horse into a saddle, making sure the donkey was prepared for the ride. Castiel came out with a list of things they needed, holding out the list to Dean. Dean climbed onto the Donkey before taking the list. 

“Please, be safe.” Castiel worried as Dean nodded. Castiel kneeled to the dogs petting them. “Keep an eye on Dean for me, okay?” Gabriel reached up licking his face. 

“I will, master,” Gabriel spoke with kindness. 

“We’ll be back soon,” Dean reassured as he leaned down kissing Castiel in a quick peck to his forehead. Castiel closed his eyes before Dean pulled back. “Keep the fire lit for me.” Castiel waved his hand goodbye as Dean and the dogs took off. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked behind the Donkey, trying to keep up with the long-legged creatures. Gabriel loudly panting, his tongue sticking out. God, he was having a hard time keeping up with his stubby legs. Sam slowed noticing Gabriel struggling to keep up. Sam moved behind the Corgi grabbing him by the back of the neck like a puppy and moved to keep up. 

Gabriel was happy for being carried just let the wolf keep carrying him, happy to be off his feet. Sam not caring if he had to carry him. When they got close to the town, Sam placed him back on the ground. Gabriel happily moved now that he was back on the ground. Dean eyed the town which was bustling with life, it seemed like they were getting ready for some festival. Dean looked around curiously seeing them putting up some festive stuff. 

“What are the humans doing?” Sam asked curiously as kids ran by laughing. 

“It looks like a festival,” Dean commented trying to figure out which one. 

“A festival is like a party.” Gabriel tried to explain. 

“...Oh…” Sam nodded as Gabriel eyed him. 

“...You don’t know what a party is, do you?” Gabriel chuckled as Sam innocently nodded. 

“I have no idea.” Sam shrugged as Dean walked over to a couple of kids talking to each other, he kneeled speaking to them in a language Sam didn’t know. The kids responded to him which Dean got them some sweets from the vendor to share as a thank you. The kids thanked him and went to happily eat. 

“What did they say?” Sam asked. 

“They said it was the festival of souls,” Dean stated. “It’s something this village is known for, they said.”

“Festival of souls?” Gabriel asked. 

“It’s a week-long festival.” Dean glanced around going down the street looking at the vendors selling their goods. Dean kept glancing at the list for the things he needed. 

“...What does one do in Festivals?” Sam asked. 

“Well, there is the food like sweets, games, and plenty to do,” Dean stated. “It’s a fun thing for humans to do.” 

“Have you ever been to a festival?” Sam asked as Dean hesitated. 

“I wasn’t allowed by the Madam. She thought it best I didn’t bother the visitors.” Dean shrugged. Sam looked to Gabriel which, Gabriel seemed to understand what Sam was getting at.

“You and Castiel should come tomorrow and enjoy the festival!” Gabriel stared.

“I would but Castiel said it wasn’t wise to come here together in case-” Dean started but Sam cut him off. 

“It will be packed with people, there is no way they are going to pinpoint you guys in a crowd,” Sam explained. “It will be safe!”

“...” Dean glanced at him. “...I’ll ask him but I doubt he will agree to it.”

“L-Leave it to me!” Gabriel beamed as Dean nodded softly. 

“I guess It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Dean shrugged as he turned to buy some food from a vendor they needed. Gabriel turned to Sam his tail wagging as they moved away so Dean wouldn’t here. 

“This is good! A real date!” Gabriel beamed. “That will get them kissing in no time!” Gabriel beamed. “Then they are as good as mated.” 

“...Yeah. I mean...we should know.” Sam breathed as Gabriel slowly started to blush. A shiver slid down his spine imagining their first time. 

How good Sam had made him feel. Sam could smell Gabriel’s light arousal. However much Sam wanted to bite his flesh and take him as his. Sam simply brushed against Gabriel nuzzling him which Gabriel admittedly caved to his loving touch. Gabriel’s tail wagged so happily at the affection which Sam gave happily. Gabriel needed to be focused on protecting Dean as his master asked of him. However, Gabriel kept nuzzling back against Sam. Just wanting his touch. 

Sam licked at his fur for a moment when Gabriel contently allowed the affection when he paused noticing Dean wasn’t at the booth. Gabriel glanced around nervously, seeing no sign of Dean. 

“Dean?” Gabriel called as Sam paused his affections. Sam noticed that Dean wasn’t around. “Shit! Dean?!” Gabriel moved to sniff around the stall in worry. “There are too many smells! I can’t smell him!” 

“Let me try.” Sam moved to sniff the area. Even though Sam’s power was so much more than Gabriel’s...he was right. He couldn’t smell him over the crowds of people. 

“Shit!” Gabriel choked out panicking. “L-let's split up! I’ll look this way!” Gabriel bolted through the crowd in the opposite way. 

“Gabriel!” Sam choked in worry, his mate being lost in the crowd. Sam tried to follow after him, but Gabriel was easily lost in the crowd. “Shit.” Sam looked around in worry for Gabriel, losing his small form. Sam paced in worry debating if he should follow after his mate or try to find Dean. Sam put his tail between his legs cursing as he went into the opposite direction Gabriel went in. Moving to find Dean, as Gabriel asked of him, disappearing into the crowd.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rain ushered people indoors, as Gabriel walked around the muddy streets. Gabriel’s stomach was killing him, Gabriel slid under a wagon to protect himself from the rain for a moment as Gabriel whined weakly. He felt like vomiting again, but he assumed he needed to rest a moment after running around so long without Dean. 

Gabriel threw up with a shudder avoiding getting any on his fur, he must have just overdone it. Thinking about when he last had water, when the front door to the house he was next to him opened. A small child placed two small bowls out of the door for him, speaking what Gabriel didn’t understand. Gabriel hesitantly moved to the door moving to lap at the water happily before eating some of the food offered to him. He heard laughter as he noticed a couple of kids were watching him eating excited about the cute dog eating. 

Gabriel sat down contently watching the kids watching him, Gabriel just continued to eat licking at the bowl contently when he finished the food. The kids continued to make affectionate sounds at the window watching him. Gabriel moved to lap at the water again, taking his time to do so. The door opened again, and a small child kneeled near the door, offering her little hand to him which at first Gabriel took a step back. Gabriel noticed the three children inside, one maybe at most seven, the others four and two. They were home alone except for their elderly grandmother who rocked contently in a rocking chair. 

“C...Come.” The four-year-old cooed in English which Gabriel glanced around seeing no sign of Dean and Sam. Gabriel hesitantly walked over allowing the child to pet him, she squealed as the other girls cooed and loved on him. Gabriel shivered violently from his wet fur, The little girls closed the door and moved to dry him with a towel. They were all cooing and kind to him as they clean his fur of water. They placed a couple of blankets by the fire for him which they contently just laid next to him near the fire. The girls contently brushing his fur and petting him, Gabriel was just so tired he laid in the blankets for a second to rest but eventually just passed out in the warmth of the girls. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam whined as he walked through the rain trying to find Dean or Gabriel. A majority of him wanted to find the small corgi, but he knew Dean was his responsibility. Gabriel would be pissed if Sam found him, instead of Dean. Sam paused thirsty as he moved to lick at a puddle of water, it was muddy and didn’t taste good but Sam was used to getting water whatever way he could. Sam paused when he heard a whistle. Sam glanced up, it was faint along with the hard rain but Sam could still make it out. Sam moved to follow the noise, stopping when he noticed Dean standing in front of a Cabin. Dean breathed relieved as Sam bolted over to him. Sam moved to wiggle so happily around Dean who laughed petting him with love and care. 

“So glad you heard me!” Dean laughed kissing Sam’s forehead. “I was so worried when I looked back and you weren’t there!” Dean glanced around looking for Gabriel. Sam’s whined which made Dean realize that Gabriel was missing. Dean cursed and glanced around at the rain. “...We will find him once the rain lets up.” Sam continued to whine looking around his tail going between his legs. “He will be okay, I promise.” Dean ushered him inside the house he was in, moving to dry Sam of the wetness to his fur. 

“Did you find him?” A female voice made Dean turn as Dean nodded.

“One of my dogs.” Dean nodded. “I’m still missing one.”

“Well, we would find the other one soon.” The woman spoke moving to place some bowls of food and water down for Sam. “The villagers are very kind, someone would have taken him in.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Dean smiled softly as the redhead nodded moving to get some stew from the cauldron, she poured some into a bowl. Anna glanced back at him, making sure Dean wasn’t paying attention as she slid some powder into the food before she handed it to Dean. 

“Come eat and rest, the rain should let up soon.” Anna smiled as Dean moved to take a seat eating at the table. Anna gave him a loving smile as they ate. “You said you were here with your dogs?”

“Yes, just getting supplies I need before getting home,” Dean confessed. “I just came to get a few things and got caught in the rain.”

“It should end soon.” Anna reached over touching his hair, Dean moved to pull away but he felt dizzy. Dean felt the world slowing down around him when he moved to hold his head. 

“I don’t...feel very good.” Dean breathed as Anna moved to hold him up. Touching his face with care like a mother. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Anna spoke with care, seemingly using no strength at all to keep Dean from falling. Dean heard a bang, he turned seeing Sam passed out on the floor. Dean felt so dizzy. “Shh. It’s okay. I got you.” Anna breathed pulling Dean into a hug which he melted into her touch. Too dizzy to do more. The second he touched her in the hug, he squeezed back. Melting into the touch. 

“Dean…” Dean could have sworn he heard his mother spoke as it all went black.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed staring down towards the road, he...was worried. It was already late. He knew that because of the rain. Castiel just felt like something was wrong. He couldn’t shake it. Castiel looked back at his wings, that he wasn’t sure would hold him if he attempted to fly. However, Castiel couldn’t sit here, when everything felt so wrong. Castiel closed his eyes opening his wings and attempted to lift himself off the ground. Castiel slammed down hard into the ground holding his wrist that throbbed. Castiel laid in the rain, just holding his wrist for a long time, before trying again and again. Trying to get to the village.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s Pov:**

  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes snapped open, sweat covered his face as he looked around the empty room. Dean tried to sit up but a metal collar kept him stuck to the table. Dean tried to get up once again, the metal wouldn’t give. 

“Don’t bother.” A male voice spoke out of view which Dean tried to look at the corner of his eye. A man came into view eyeing Dean’s face as Dean took in this blond man, he was tall, his hair slicked back. He eyed Dean with curiosity, showing no emotion in his face. 

“Let me go.” Dean breathed trying to free himself from the restraints. 

“I just want to look at you.” The man spoke touching Dean’s face with care. “I want to see the miracle child sent to save the angels.” 

“Who are you?” Dean kept turning his face away from his touch.

“My name is Lucifer.” The man spoke. 

“T-...The devil?” Dean choked. 

“That’s what you humans call me,” Lucifer whispered touching his face again but Dean pulled his face away.

“Don’t touch me.” Dean hissed as Lucifer smirked in amusement. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it.” 

“Ah.” Lucifer laughed as Dean eyed him confused. “You think I want to kill you?”

“What? Then…?” Dean choked out as Lucifer smiled. 

“So you are the famous half breed. Half human...half angel. Created by your mother...Mary, right?” Lucifer clicked his tongue amused. 

“So?” Dean breathed confused. 

“So?” Lucifer chuckled. “Don’t you know you’re special, Dean?” Lucifer pinched his cheeks as Dean winced at the pinch. “Tell me, Dean...ever meet your daddy?” 

“No.” Dean breathed. “I-I never did. I-I was told he died before I was born.” 

“Ever curious who daddy was?” Lucifer asked. “Any guesses?” Dean shook his head no. “Not one?”

“...Michael.” Dean breathed as Lucifer laughed loudly. 

“Michael?” Lucifer asked. “Michael thought humans were adorable little sheep that needed to be protected. He wouldn’t touch one like that...but...hm... Is it because of this?” Lucifer held out the ring that Dean’s mother promised him he would keep safe. “Michael was supposed to protect you and failed. That’s why you were left with the weakest angel as your mate. I’m sure baby Castiel wasn’t their first choice...but would do.” Lucifer eyed him. 

“Give it back!” Dean hissed his eyes started to glow as Lucifer raised his eyebrow in amusement. Lucifer tossed the ring onto Dean’s chest without care as Dean’s eyes returned to normal. “If you don’t want to kill me, then what do you want?!”

“We angels knew of you for longer than humanity was even an idea. We knew about the fall of angels, the war of demons. And all our parts to play. Just like you were meant to be created by the mother mary and your father.” Lucifer eyed him annoyed. “...However, I think his plan is a little too…. _ perfect _ . Don’t you think?  _ His _ master plan?” Lucifer pointed to the sky.

“See, you are destined to bring back the angels, destroy the demons and boom living daddy’s plan to a perfect end.” Lucifer scoffed. “...You see, I don’t like that ending. I don’t like it at all.” 

“Why because I’m destined to kick your as-?” Dean grunted as Lucifer gripped his jaw so tightly Dean felt a bone in his jaw snap. The pain shot up his whole body, as Dean cradled his jaw against his chest shaking from the pain. 

“...Why does he think any of us are better than the others?” Lucifer asked coldly. “Why does he think he could create us, then decide we aren’t worth the life we are given? Huh?” Lucifer smacked Dean’s cheek lightly which made Dean’s whole body tense in pain. Lucifer eyed the tears in his eyes, Lucifer cupped his jaw which made Dean whine in pain. However, the pain was short-lived. Dean’s jaw healed which made Dean cry in relief. “...You are pawn as much as the rest of us…”

“What do you want from me?” Dean choked out, not meaning to sound so weak. 

“...Your humanity.” Lucifer whispered honestly moving to touch his head, Dean started to scream as light lit up the room. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel fell into the mud for the last time, his body weak as he landing in the village. Castiel’s wings rejected him. Castiel opened his eyes looking at the feathers that ripped from the wing. He was falling, wasn’t he? More and more each day, he couldn’t lie to himself. Seeing the blood from his feathers being ripped from him during flight. 

Castiel shuddered holding himself in pain, his body weak when he felt a tongue moving to his face. Castiel grunted in pain as he noticed Sam sitting there. 

“Sam?” Castiel panted as Sam whined. Castiel sat up holding himself weakly. Why...wasn’t Sam talking? “Sam, you can understand me right?” Sam nodded whining more licking his face.

“Sorry, that would be my fault.” A voice spoke as Castiel turned seeing a woman. 

“Lilith-” Castiel choked as she slammed her foot into his face. Knocking Castiel out with a harsh kick. Lilith smirked as Sam growled protectively over Castiel’s knocked out body. Lilith raised her eyebrow amused. 

  
  



	8. Lucifer's plan

****

Castiel sucked in the air shooting up from his bed, panting and worried from this horrible nightmare he endured. Castiel touched his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding viciously under his hand. 

“You okay?” A voice made Castiel turned in fear seeing Dean eyeing him confused. He was contently chewing on breakfast, eyeing Castiel in his shirtless morning bedhead normalized everything Castiel almost breathed in.

“You are okay.” Castiel choked.

“...Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean asked as he continued to chew.

“I had...this horrible dream...that something happened to you and I couldn’t get to you-” Castiel started tears in his eyes as Dean sat next to him touching his cheek. 

“I’m right here.” Dean breathed. 

“I know,” Castiel whispered as Dean pulled him into a hug, Castiel hugged him back nuzzling into his warmth. 

“Come on, get dressed.” Dean breathed pulling back. “We have a festival to attend.”

“A...festival?” Castiel asked confused.

“Remember? I asked you to come to the village with me for the festival of souls.” Dean beamed as Castiel hesitantly nodded. 

“Right.” Castiel nodded breathing in relief. He couldn’t...remember Dean asking him but...he must have. Why else would they be in this rented room?

“Well, breakfast is ready,” Dean stated ruffling Castiel’s hair as Castiel sighed in relief watching Dean heading back to the kitchen before he got up and followed after him.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel woke to the smell of food being placed on a bowl next to him. Gabriel blinked his eyes seeing the children looking at him. Gabriel forced himself up from the blankets and moved to the food. Gabriel contently eating the food given, the girls giggled as Gabriel ate his fill. Gabriel still felt sick to his stomach but the food settled him a bit. Gabriel moved to the door scratching at it as the girls glanced at each other but sadly opened the door. Gabriel gave them all affectionate licks before he took off into the rain.

Gabriel sniffed at the ground for what felt like forever, though the scents were washed away...he could smell Sam...and Cas! They...were here! Something must be wrong if Castiel was here. Maybe...he came looking for him? Gabriel barely had time to react when he vomited onto the ground. He shuddered at his stomachs revolt for food at the moment. Gabriel whined wanting to lay down. He felt so sick to his stomach. Gabriel moved away from his vomit moving to pick up Sam or Castiel’s scent. Gabriel paused when their scent separated. Castiel’s scent lost. Was he picked up? He couldn’t smell him anymore. Sam...he could still smell Sam. 

Gabriel followed the scent towards the forest, following the scent quickly. He found himself looking down at a large river. Gabriel whimpered in worry pacing the edge. He smelled Sam was down in the river. But he couldn’t see him...was Sam...still alive?

A loud bark made him glance down seeing Sam below him, in a metal cage. Sam in wolf form was inside the metal cage, which was half-submerged in the river. Sam struggling to not drown. Gabriel transformed back into a human, his body instantly wanting to vomit which he did in a bush. Gabriel nervously looked down at the raging river. He didn’t know how to swim as a human. Gabriel didn’t hesitate to jump down into the river. Gabriel barely gripping the cage before the water swallowed him down into the water. 

Sam whined in worry as Gabriel gripped the cage with all his might, Gabriel could barely hold on as he tried to find the latch to the cage. Gabriel sucked in the air holding his breath as he tried to find the latch in the dark of the water. When Gabriel found the latch, he tried to get it opened. The cage moved from Gabriel’s added weight making it fall deeper into the water. Gabriel’s chest burned as he tried to get it opened. Sam was going to drown if he didn’t get this open! 

Gabriel felt the latch give just as the cage door shot open, Gabriel’s grip was yanked free when the door opened causing him to be swept away. Gabriel shot up above the waves for a second coughing and trying to catch some air into his lungs. Gabriel was yanked down by the waves. Gabriel was struggling, he was going to drown! Gabriel felt his whole world going black as arms grabbed around him pulling him up to the surface as he passed out.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Gabriel coughed roughly as he turned his head coughing and spitting water from his lungs. Sam held him the second Gabriel shot up coughing and gagging. 

“It’s okay, breathe. Breathe.” Sam nuzzled against Gabriel as Gabriel’s breath slowly came back to him. Gabriel held Sam back panting, shaking like a little lamb in his arms. Sam held him so closely, so scared to let him go. “I thought I lost you.” 

Gabriel breathed nuzzling him back, Sam kissing his face and skin with care. Sam refusing to let him go. 

“Are you okay?” Sam spoke as Gabriel nodded weakly. Sam pulled him into a loving kiss, which Gabriel kissed back. Gabriel pulled back hugging him again before he pulled back. 

“What happened?” Gabriel panted. “Where are our masters?”

“Lucifer has them.” Sam panted. “That bitch Lilith put something in my food that made me unable to change or speak. Luckily I was able to throw up most of it before you came. It wore off.”

“He’s going to kill them!” Gabriel panted gripping him in worry. “We have to go!”

“...He’s not planning to kill them.” Sam breathed as Gabriel looked at him worried. “I’m afraid Lucifer has other plans.”

“What do you mean?!” Gabriel asked as Sam moved to help him up.

“I will explain on the way, let’s go.” Sam grabbed his hand pulling him along.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean held his hand as they walked through the festival, both of them dressed up as Castiel watched Dean pull him excitedly through the crowds. God. He looked so handsome in his costume. His body sculpted perfectly to his clothes, wearing a black and white suit with the most beautiful gems on the clothes, the white skeleton paint on it. The villagers had been so kind to them, letting them borrow clothes to dress up in to fit in. Dean had a skull painted on his face. Castiel was dressed more elegantly with the bold white. Dressed in a White suit with gems that matched Dean’s, his white suit painted with black skeleton body painted on. Castiel wore a black skull mask that matched Dean’s outfit.

They were having such a fun time, they had played games, eaten so many different varieties of food and were just so intimate in such a small space. Castiel felt Dean pull him down a darkened alley as Castiel continued to laugh with the fun they were having. Castiel watched Dean stop, softly moving to hold his waist pinning Castiel against the wall. Dean eyed him with care.

Castiel eyed his face before softly leaning in and kissing him. The kiss smeared Dean’s skull make up as Dean held him back kissing him back. The kiss was first slow. Their tongues softly being introduced. Castiel moaned against him, his arms slowly wrapping around Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean moved closer picking Castiel up into his arms, The kiss deepening. Castiel moaned into the touch. His body was desperate for his touch. Castiel pulled back panting as he eyed Dean’s face. Dean looked at him so deeply...god...when had Castiel fallen for this idiot. Castiel touched his face tracing his thumb over his lips. 

“I think I’m…” Dean breathed as Castiel glanced up into his eyes. Neither of them spoke as the rain started to spill from the sky, people on the busy streets moved to take cover in their homes. Castiel eyed Dean’s face seeing the water spilling down against them. Dean put him down with care before Castiel eyed him. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel lustfully pulled Dean into their rented room, Dean panting as he yanked off his coat. Castiel tumbled back onto the bed. Dean kicked off his shoes moving on top of the wet Angel. Castiel shuddered to watch as Dean unbuckled his pants. Sliding them down with a couple of rough tugs. 

Castiel pulled off his jacket and shirt in an awkward pull tossing it away. Dean eyed Castiel’s almost naked body under him. Taking in the pale skin which Dean leaned down to kiss each bruise to his body. Castiel relaxed to the bed, letting Dean’s lips touch him as he wished. 

Castiel sucked in air when Dean yanked down his underwear slowly pulling it away from his body. Castiel swallowed when his hardening cock, popped out of his underwear. Dean smiled lustfully, moving to press a kiss against Castiel’s inner thigh.

“Dean.” Castiel breathed as Dean moved to lick and suck the sides of Castiel’s cock. God, this was what mating felt like. Sex. Castiel gripped Dean’s hair as he arched his back at the pleasure. 

Dean slid his cock into his mouth, which Castiel wasn’t prepared for, his little noises were  _ driving _ Dean nuts. Castiel wiggled under his mouth. Dean couldn’t believe this was where his life was going. Dean pulled back staring at Castiel who was shaking and panting at the small touch. Dean licked his lips as he watched the desperate angel moving to unbuckle Dean’s pants. Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes with lust as Castiel freed his cock. Castiel looked at it with intense desperation as Dean looked down as well. Dean’s long and fat cock was so desperately hard. Castiel was slimmer and longer. Throbbing for more touch. However, Dean knew that’s not what Castiel was begging in his eyes for. 

Dean pushed Castiel back into the bed, which Castiel opened his legs wide in response. Desperate for what he wanted. Dean looked down at Castiel’s hole, liquid spilling from it. Dean touched his hole curiously which Castiel swallowed.

“It’s slick.” Castiel swallowed. “It’s to make our mating easier for me. I-It’s lubrication.” Dean nodded taking that in as he slid his finger around Castiel’s hole making Castiel shudder. 

“If we do this…” Dean breathed moving to lick and suck his cock, moving to rock his hand on Castiel’s hard cock. “...You could get pregnant.”

...They...loved each other. 

Castiel knew this. His body knew this. Even how innocent and pure their body and minds were to each other. He knew this as fact. Castiel swallowed and nodded moaning as Dean rocked his hand on his cock.

“...Are you sure?” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded quickly. God, his body just wanted this to happen.  _ Now. _ Castiel didn’t want Dean to talk anymore. Pulling Dean on top of him, Castiel pulled him into a lustful kiss. His body lived for his touch. Dean understood and Dean would give him the pleasure he craved.

Dean pressed his swollen cock head against Castiel’s hole, which Castiel swallowed at the feel of Dean’s head slowly pushed against his hole. Castiel tensed feeling the cock head press into it, Castiel shuddered to look down. Watching Dean slowly pushing into him. Castiel gasped as Dean pushed until his cock was deep inside him. 

This pleasure. 

Castiel panted roughly he kept looking at their connected bodies and looking at Dean’s face. Castiel felt Dean smiled into an easy peck on his lips. Castiel broke the kiss to moan as Dean easily slowly pulled out. Castiel sucked in air as Dean rocked in. Castiel eyed Dean’s face as Dean slowly rocked in and out of Castiel’s body. 

Dean taking in every bit of Castiel, taking in every little moan, every little whimper, every little shiver. Dean wanted to take it in, swallow it down. Dean moved to press kisses to Castiel’s neck swallowing his little noises. 

Dean slowly built up his thrusts, and Castiel could only just hold onto him. Letting their little pants and bed squeaks move with them. Castiel never felt so good. Castiel didn’t know if he should close his eyes or keep them open. God, Castiel had never been so blessed.

“Dean...I-I’m close.” Castiel whimpered unable to keep going. So close. Oh so close. 

Dean started to rock deeply and harder, Castiel sucked in air, letting him take his body any way he wished. 

“D-Dean!” Castiel whimpered digging his nails into his back, Castiel threw his head back as he felt Dean pushing himself deep into him. Castiel gasped loudly as he felt Dean unloading into him. Castiel could only look down watching Dean’s balls twitch and rock at a large amount of cum spilling into him. 

What surprised him though, was Dean’s eyes glowing amber as he moved towards Castiel’s neck with a growl. Dean’s teeth bit into Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel could only yelp as Dean bit to the bone. Despite the blood spilling down his chest, Castiel only felt more pleasure as Castiel’s cock twitched and spilled cum into their chests. The blood mixed with the cum, Castiel laid there in surprise taking in the shock of what just happened. Castiel felt Dean pull his sharpened teeth away from his skin. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel breathed touching the wound with a hiss, snapping Dean out of his daze. 

“Sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me.” Dean breathed almost as confused by himself as Castiel eyed his face. Dean moved to cover the wound with his shirt, cursing at his teeth. 

“I-I didn’t know a human can bite this deep.” Dean breathed. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Castiel started trying to look at it, Dean did bite a good chuck into him. “...must be your angel strength. Your weird biting kink with a dash of angel strength.” Dean winced looking at it. 

“Is there any way I can heal you?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged. Touching Dean with his hand, Castiel raised his hand healing the bite mark. Dean watched the skin close up but a scar remained. Dean touched the healed skin as Castiel sighed affectionately. 

“Sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me,” Dean explained embarrassedly.

“It’s okay. Really.” Castiel leaned down to kiss him, Dean softly kissed back. “It’s an interesting fetish to have.”

“I don’t have a fetish! Really! I don’t know what came over me.” Dean blushed harder lightly slapping him. Castiel leaned in kissing him with love when a naked human Sam and Gabriel pushed through the rented room after following their scent. Dean and Castiel yelped pulling away from each other, pushing grabbing blankets. 

“Cas!” Gabriel yelled coming in.

“Dean!” Sam called when they all paused. Sam and Gabriel went red as they noticed...what they had walked into. Sam and Gabriel turned awkwardly blushing embarrassed to all hell.

“Sorry!” The two yelped moving out the door choking as Sam slammed the door behind him. Sam and Gabriel glanced at each other panting from their run, Gabriel moved away from the door holding himself. 

“It’s too late right?” Gabriel looked at Sam. “...They mated. Lucifer got what he wanted.”

“We don’t know that.” Sam breathed holding himself. “Maybe this won’t result in a pregnancy.”

“You and I both know that it will,” Gabriel spoke. “...We shouldn’t tell them.”

“They deserve to know,” Sam whispered.

“They can’t change anything,” Gabriel stated. “No point in worrying them.”

“Would you want to know?” Sam asked as Gabriel turned to him. 

“...No,” Gabriel admitted as Sam nodded. “Look, out of all people, know how this needed to go well.”

“Lucifer took Dean’s humanity and replaced it,” Sam stated. “That’s a big deal.”

“So what if Lucifer made him part demon!” Gabriel snapped keeping his voice down. “If Castiel finds out this could end badly.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked as Gabriel sighed. 

“It’s considered a big no-no to mate with a demon. This baby is supposed to be a  _ pure _ angel. Lucifer changing Dean, it made it the baby unpure. This baby is seen as an  _ abomination _ in all the laws of man and angel.” Gabriel explained. “There...are policies in place for things like this.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked as Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Mating with a demon is seen as an unforgivable sin. Angel wings would be ripped from their back. They are ordered to be blinded by having their eyes ripped out and tossed to earth.” Gabriel stated. “That’s just for the  _ angel _ . The demon would be tortured and beaten in a slow death.”

“Jesus.” Sam breathed as Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“God never messed around with any of that.” Gabriel rubbed his cold arms as Sam took a seat on the bench next to them. 

“...and if they got pregnant?” Sam looked down.

“It only ever happened once,” Gabriel stated as Sam raised his face. 

“It did?” Sam asked curiously as Gabriel took a seat next to him. 

“...Yeah.” Gabriel stated. “...But exceptions were made for the parties.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“...The people involved were God’s favorite sons.” Gabriel explained. “It is what kick-started the war. God didn’t punish them physically...but-”

“He killed the child,” Sam stated, Gabriel slowly nodded. 

“God believed he made a mistake by creating the demons and wanted them gone.” Gabriel shrugged. “...This won’t go well for anyone if it is found out what Lucifer did to Dean. What Lucifer did to the heir. God will be angry.” 

“...Okay.” Sam stood. “Then we will keep it a secret.” Sam stood turning to look at him. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

“Thank you…” Gabriel stood moving to hug Sam. Sam softly held him back before the front door opened. Castiel blushing with Dean behind him, both unable to look the dogs in the eyes. 

“W-Well, we should head home,” Castiel stated as the dogs nodded exchanging looks as they transformed back into dogs. Castiel picked up Gabriel into his arms, holding the small Corgi with love. Castiel’s eyes kept falling to Dean as Dean kept lovingly touching his lower back till they got Horse and headed home.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Somewhere else**

  
  
  
  


Lucifer sat quietly his eyes focused in the corner of the room, his mind lost to his thoughts. Lucifer held his chin as he sat on his throne. Listening to the silence and the peace it brought him. Lucifer sucked in air when he heard someone walking towards him, he didn’t look as a hand around him, holding him close. Lucifer felt the person lean in and kiss his neck with care. Lucifer turned his head softly to see the smiling face of his lover. 

“You have been up for days.” The voice cooed. “Come to bed.” Lucifer sighed tiredly in agreement as Lucifer picked up the hand pressing a kiss to the man’s inner palm before holding it to his face. The man smiled softly moving to straddle Lucifer with care. “Hey. Pay attention to me.” 

Lucifer raised his eyes to his face, the man lovingly touching his face. The man leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer moved to kiss him with care. Holding him close Lucifer rubbing his back with care before the man pulled back. 

“Come on.” The man climbed off of his lap moving to walk towards the door, grabbing his hand. “Bedtime.” 

“Okay, Michael.” Lucifer chuckled letting the little angel pull him towards the bedroom door. Lucifer pulled his shirt off climbing into bed with the angel pulling him close. Michael sighed contently in his arms. Lucifer’s hand circled him as Michael laid against him. Lucifer’s fingers slid across a scar on Michael’s stomach. 

“...” Michael sadly watched him moving to nuzzle against Lucifer. “Go to sleep, love.” Lucifer nodded holding him close as Lucifer closed his eyes to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean working on the farmland, Castiel contently drinking some tea. God, he couldn’t stop himself from touching Dean, from looking at him. He loved him. Castiel’s head was in the clouds, he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding. 

A noise sounded behind him to see Gabriel had vomited on the floor, Castiel cooed to the small corgi which he picked him up with care. 

“Your stomach still upsetting you?” Castiel cooed kissing Gabriel’s fur as Sam came into the house, he smelled the vomit which Castiel turned to him. “Could you clean that up for me while I get Gabriel cleaned up?” 

“Of course,” Sam stated transforming into a human, Gabriel blushed embarrassed that his lover was now cleaning up his vomit as Castiel started the bath for Gabriel. Gabriel got his sweater pulled off his little Corgi body before Castiel lowered him into the warm water. Gabriel relaxed instantly against the warm water, Castiel’s loving touch against his fur. Gabriel admitted he liked Castiel taking care of him. 

Castiel massaged his fur cleaning it with care, the warm water soothed his upset stomach. Castiel heard Dean calling for him which Castiel stood curiously. 

“CAS!” Dean’s voice echoed excitedly outside as Castiel moved to the door. 

“I’ll be right back,” Castiel told him leaving the bathroom. Gabriel sighed closing his eyes contently when he felt a loving lick to his fur. Gabriel glanced up seeing the wolf looking down at him in the water. 

“Hey.” Gabriel breathed as Sam leaned down in the tub licking the wet fur on Gabriel’s head. 

“Still not feeling good?” Sam asked softly. 

“It’s a stomach thing. I’m sure it will stop soon.” Gabriel breathed weakly. Sam continued to contently lick Gabriel’s head with care. Gabriel loving the affection so much his little tail wagged in the water. Gabriel’s eyes shutting enjoying the pampering from the people he loved. 

  
  
  



	9. Price of happiness

Castiel held the Corgi to his chest as Dean worked the field, Castiel holding Gabriel close to his chest watching Dean with love. Dean walked over to him happily showing him the carrot they had grown. Castiel smiled moving to kiss Dean with love. Dean held him close kissing him back. Gabriel miserable in their romantic embrace. Gabriel’s eyes fell to Sam who sat a bit away, Gabriel wiggled in Castiel’s arms as Castiel broke the kiss to put him down. Gabriel walked away following Sam who led him away.

“Good job.” Castiel smiled cooing to his as he cupped his face happy for the closeness they got without the corgi in the way. 

“If you encouraged me I would have given up by now.” Dean shrugged as Castiel shook his head. Dean always made his accomplishment a ‘we’ thing.

“Don’t be so modest.” Castiel cooed as Dean eyed him, it had been a couple of weeks since they...had sex. Dean kept a close eye on him to see if there were signs...of pregnancy. Even Castiel found himself keeping an eye on himself. Looking to signs of a child. Though...he couldn’t remember the life of angels and procreation. It had been so long since he had even heard of an angel pregnancy, he didn’t know what signs to watch out for. 

“How...um...are you feeling?” Dean asked softly as Castiel blushed going deep red. Dean...always asked about...his pregnancy in such a cute way. 

“I’m okay,” Castiel stated. “No signs of morning sickness or anything.”

“T-That’s um.” Dean hesitated. He wanted to say good as in ‘I’m glad you aren’t feeling sick and like crap’ but not in good as in ‘No baby? Yay!’. Castiel smiled that Dean didn’t finish his sentence unable to find the right words. Their...growing love was so new. Even though Castiel felt so shy to it, to Dean’s affection, especially with Castiel’s hatred of humanity...he knew Dean broke down all his fears and hesitations with just a smile. “You’ll...tell me if that changes?”

“You’ll be the first, after the dogs.” Castiel teased. 

“Understandable.” Dean teased back, which earned a chuckle from Castiel with a loving smile. “How long do angel pregnancies…?” 

“They last about four months,” Castiel stated. “If I start showing signs soon, It would be fair to say I would be pretty far along compared to your humans and your nine months incubation.”

“Wow...In four months we could have a child?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated and nodded. He couldn’t help but touch his stomach at his soft innocent pure happiness. 

“Yeah.” Castiel swallowed. Deam beamed innocently.

“I-I should get back to the crops.” Dean slammed back into the barn shyly, Castiel winced at the harsh hit, Dean blushed red.

“You okay-?” Castiel asked as Dean covered his face turning away as Castiel smiled watching him go before heading back inside.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel's POV:**

Sam breathed in relief collapsing next to Gabriel as they laid in their cave, _their cave_. Sam watched Gabriel’s naked body covered in sweat and cum. Seeing Gabriel’s breath panting to catch his breath. Sam moved to kiss Gabriel’s back muscles as Gabriel laid on the blankets they had snuck to this cave. Little things. Gabriel had started to sneak things, like blankets and soft furs from their hunts. Sam loved how Gabriel seemed to be making it more of their own space. 

Gabriel hummed at the soft touches of the Alpha as Sam smiled over him kissing every little piece of his skin.

“I love how you have been making his more homely for us.” Sam breathed as Gabriel opened his closed eyes. 

“I need to stop. Castiel’s going to realize sooner or later he’s not miscounting the hides he skinning.” Gabriel sat up turning to look at him. “But...I don’t know...I just...can’t help but make it a little nice.” Gabriel breathed moving to lay against him rubbing circles on Sam’s chest as Sam relaxed down. 

“Sounds like you want to tie me down,” Sam growled playfully in his ear. “What a good omega.” Gabriel shivered at his words, it was an omega sacred trait to try to...sort of...make a den. They did it when they wanted to mate and...possibly _…breed._

Gabriel blushed at the comment turning away as Sam laughed at him at his cuteness. Sam moving to spoon against him, Gabriel couldn’t look at him as Sam held the smaller animal in his arms. 

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” Sam breathed so softly Gabriel almost believed Sam hadn’t meant for the words to be heard, that...those words were meant for Sam alone. Gabriel turned softly staring at the Alpha as Sam cupped the side of his face. Eyeing him with love and care. “...I want to ask Castiel’s permission to mate you.”

“We can’t,” Gabriel whispered but his words were just words. He...wanted him to.

“Why not. Dean and Castiel had sex. We saw it with our own eyes. Naked in bed together, the room smelling of sex. Our work is more than halfway done.” Sam reassured. 

“...I think we failed already.” Gabriel sighed. “We were supposed to bring back the angels.”

“So it has some demon in him.” Sam shrugged. “So what if Lucifer got his way.”

“That’s not making me feel better.” Gabriel frowned.

“Look, we _are_ bringing back the angels.” Sam sighed rubbing Gabriel’s shoulders. “This baby will have a majority of Angel in them. Lucifer may have replaced Dean’s human side, but he can’t destroy the angel.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s cheek as Gabriel sucked in air.

“You’re right, no point in worrying about it.” Gabriel lazily wrapped his arms around Sam. “Do you smell pregnancy on him?” Gabriel asked. 

“I don’t think my nose is working all that well around you two,” Sam stated unsure.

“Why?” Gabriel asked as Sam chuckled kissing his shoulder affectionately. 

“It might be nothing,” Sam shrugged. “...but you guys kinda smell off.. is it possible you guys can like share scents?” 

“I mean, In theory. We are connected to our masters.” Gabriel stated. “Why what does he smell like?”

“I don’t know. I can’t describe it.” Sam sighed rubbing circles on his back. “It’s like...a warm smell.” 

“I don’t know what that means.” Gabriel snorted laughing as Sam chuckled. “Do I smell bad or not?”

“No...you smell so perfect,” Sam spoke instantly pulling Gabriel into his embrace so tightly, Gabriel might have complained if he didn’t completely love it. Gabriel went limp in his arms letting the wolf snuggle him. 

Gabriel couldn’t believe he was being his intimate with anyone. There were so many rules sacreds were supposed to follow. Remain pure. Be unselfish. Mating only with your master’s permission and it was normally only to ensure ties within business arrangements. If...the sacreds were around, he would never had been able to have sex in the first place without Castiel’s say...but he never would have been able to meet Sam. Sacreds and wilds...never were allowed to even make contact with each other. In another life, if Gabriel and Sam met...they most likely would have fought for a wild even coming close to his Master. 

“Do you think Castiel would say yes?” Gabriel’s voice is so small, Sam knew how much Gabriel cared for his master and his approval. Sam pet Gabriel’s head with care. 

“Why wouldn’t he? If...he knows how much I love you...how could he say no?” Sam asked as tears filled Gabriel’s eyes as he moved to hug him tightly. Sam held him close, nuzzling him when Gabriel felt a lurch to his stomach. Gabriel yanked away moving out of the cave before vomiting into a bush. Sam looked concerned getting up to follow him, Gabriel caught his breath panting as he tried not to be sick again. “There must be something wrong. I never have seen you sick like this.”

“I-I had an upset stomach as a pup,” Gabriel confessed blowing it off and wiping his mouth. “I-I barely kept food down. I-It must just be sensitive again.” 

“Are you sure there is nothing to worry about?” Sam asked. “Maybe we can try to have Dean sense what’s wrong?”

“...” Gabriel hesitated but Sam held him close. 

“If you’re still vomiting tomorrow, we will have him look,” Sam stated. “I got to keep, my little omega happy and healthy.”

“...I like when you call me your little omega.” Gabriel confessed shyly as Sam smiled. 

“Then I shall call you that all the time if it makes you blush like that.” Sam kissed his nose before he pulled away. “Why don’t you go back to the cave? I’ll go hunt for a meal, when I come back we can head to the house?” 

“Are you taking care of me?” Gabriel teased. Alphas always kept their little omegas safe at home while they risked themselves instead of hunting. 

“Maybe.” Sam beamed innocently. 

“What if I want to go hunting?” Gabriel teased as Sam moved to him holding him close before slapping Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel snorted. 

“I might get too distracted to hunt if you are around,” Sam growled in is ear before ushering to Gabriel to get back in the cave. Gabriel listened moving to lay down in the furs. Gabriel held his stomach which he had noticed he gained a lot more weight over the month since they started sleeping together. He rubbed his sore stomach as he nuzzled into the furs. The makeshift bed smelled like Sam, Which brought him a lot more comfort than he could imagine. Gabriel sucked in his scent, cradling the fur that smelled the most like him and fell asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel's POV:**

Castiel poured some hot water into some cups for them, making some tea as they waited for the dogs to come back with the meat they needed. Castiel walked over to the porch offering Dean his cup as Castiel moved to snuggle next to him by the outdoor fire they made to relax at night. Dean held the blankets open for him as Castiel moved to hold Dean as they warmed by the fire. 

“They sure are taking their time out there this time.” Castiel teased as Dean chuckled sipping his tea. 

“Maybe they want some alone time.” Dean shrugged as Castiel raised an eyebrow. “For some.. _.smooching_.”

“Smooching?” Castiel stated. “I mean, they are nicer to each other now but I didn’t think they-...” Dean started laughing as Castiel gasped. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because they are a couple and you have no idea,” Dean commented as Castiel’s jaw fell open.

“No! Gabriel would have said something, besides, there are rules Gabriel must follow.” Castiel frowned. 

“Rules? Says who?” Dean stated.

“Everyone!” Castiel laughed. 

“You mean, you.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Who cares if they like each other, I mean, they don’t have a say if we like each other.” 

“That’s because we are their masters. Besides. Gabriel is already promised to another sacred…” Castiel stated.

“...Does he know?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged. 

“It was decided before he was born. Assuming he is still alive, Gabriel will be mated to him.” Castiel stated with a sigh.

“I thought you said all sacreds are dead,” Dean stated. “That’s why I have Sam.”

“...I never found their bodies.” Castiel whispered.

“Who?” Dean asked.

“...Michael and his sacred poodle Balthazar. I never found them, therefore, the match is still on. Even if I believe they are dead.” Castiel stated seriously. “We take matches seriously. Just like ours was serious.” 

“So...If Gabriel or Sam asked for your permission-?” Dean snapped.

“I would have to say no,” Castiel stated confused to why Dean was upset as Dean stood. “I-I don’t know why your upset, they are just friends.” 

“Because, Castiel. I’m in love with you because I love you.” Dean snapped as Castiel looked so confused. “Not because of some fucking match!”

“I-I love you too, Dean.” Castiel honestly didn’t understand, tears filled his eyes and Dean sighed. Understanding there was a culture thing, Dean was failing to grasp. Dean pulled the upset Castiel closer as Castiel immediately busted into tears. 

“...Is there any way I can break Gabriel’s mating promise?” Dean breathed in his ear as Castiel sniffed. 

“Um...Yeah, I guess…” Castiel pulled back. “You are my mate, your wild is an alpha. You can have Sam state his claim and if...Balthazar doesn’t show… Sam wins.” Castiel shrugged offering what he knew. 

“How?” Dean asked him kissing his tears sorry he made Castiel so upset, he was just so angry at Castiel’s innocent ignorance.

“...Gabriel is bitten by Sam with our permission, if by the next day at noon there is no sign of Balthazar. They can mate.” Castiel sniffed. “...but if he shows up, Gabriel will have to be mated by Balthazar. Sam will have no choice but to submit to his claim unless Balthazar freely gives it up.” 

“...Okay. Then I’ll talk to Sam.” Dean spoke as he noticed the dogs coming back from the woods. “Cas, can you take Gabriel and get the meat ready. I will be back.” Dean leaned down kissing Cas before he whistled for Sam to come to follow him away. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the house, his head swimming with what Dean said. He watched the innocent Corgi transform into a human dropping off the rabbits they had onto the table before changing back. Castiel needed to talk to Gabriel about this. He needed to carefully bring this up-.

“Are you in love with Sam?” Castiel asked without thinking as Gabriel who choked on the water he was drinking from his dog bowl. Gabriel coughed and choked as Castiel stared at him. Gabriel went deep red, the corgi just looking at Castiel in fear.

“W-What makes you think-” Gabriel asked.

“Dean told me. He said you and Sam are together.” Castiel asked upset, Gabriel froze saying nothing...but it said a lot. “...You are in love with him.” Castiel breathed that...Gabriel had kept this a secret.

“I-It just happened.” Gabriel moved to follow after Castiel who felt sick. “W-We didn’t mean for it to happen! I-It just happened, Castiel I swear!”

“Have you slept with him?!” Castiel asked worriedly.

“W-What...What does it matter?” Gabriel choked out as Castiel cursed in worry.

“You are PROMISED!” Castiel snapped worried as Gabriel tensed confused. 

“W...What?” Gabriel choked taking a step back.

“God chose you for Balthazar.” Castiel sniffed. “When they died, I-I assumed this would never be a problem. Y-You were never interested in other sacreds! So I never-”

“But because we never found the bodies…” Gabriel whispered. “If...he’s still alive and realizes I’m not pure... he could kill me... It would be his right...” Castiel picked him up holding him in a tight hug. 

“I-I won’t let that happen! I never would!” Castiel sniffed. “...I-I permit you to mate Sam. W-We both know Balthazar couldn’t have survived...Once Sam claims you, we just have to wait twenty-four hours.” Castiel rocked him as Gabriel whimpered tears in his eyes. His master nuzzling him with love. “I-I’m sorry, you know I never had a choice but to accept.”

God was God, what he said goes. He knew Castiel had no choice but to accept. He...never would blame Castiel. Gabriel leaned up comforting his master with loving licks as Castiel sniffed kissing the Corgi in his arms. 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up.” Castiel breathed leading him to the bathroom. Gabriel took the comfort of the bath, barely realizing when Castiel left him alone for a while. Gabriel paused noticing he was alone for a while. Gabriel tiredly sighed transforming into the human, Gabriel got out of the bath himself moving to leave the bathroom. When...he noticed flowers leading from the door of the bathroom, outside to the fire. Gabriel hesitantly followed the flowers. 

Sam sat next to the fire on some furs, surrounded by candles. Gabriel covered his mouth when Castiel and Dean stood from their seat by the fire. 

“What is all this?” Gabriel asked as Castiel finished the last flower in a flower crown he was making and put it on Gabriel’s head. 

“...Your mating claim ceremony.” Castiel breathed as he moved to hug his sacred. Gabriel hugged back tightly before Castiel pulled back taking his hand and leading him to Sam. Sam sat nervously as Gabriel took a seat right in front of him. Dean and Castiel standing in front of them like excited parents. 

“Sam, Gabriel.” Dean breathed holding Castiel close. “...We know of your affections to each other, and after careful thinking have decided to allow your mating claims. Sam, as your master. I approve of this with all my heart and soul. May he make you happy.” Sam wiped his tears he didn’t mean to start crying but he did. Sam...was so happy. Gabriel took his hand squeezing it as Gabriel felt himself starting to cry too.

“Gabriel. I-I raised you since you were a baby.” Castiel sniffed breaking down more than he cared to admit. “I-I always wanted the best for you, and the best found you...while mine found me.” Castiel smiled to Dean as Dean kissed his forehead. “I hope he makes you so happy because I will _kill_ him-” 

“Okay-” Dean covered Castiel’s mouth as Castiel continued to threaten him from under his hand. “You may...now do your bite thing.” Sam and Gabriel chuckled moving to kiss each other. Gabriel shook nervously as Sam moved to him. Gabriel closed his eyes as Sam opened his mouth biting roughly into Gabriel’s shoulder which caused Gabriel to whimper. Sam bit to the bone as Gabriel relaxed when Sam pulled his teeth away to lick and tend to him. 

“Come on, let’s go check on dinner.” Dean hinted as he led Castiel away who watched with love. Sam pulled back wiping the blood and tears from his face as Gabriel sniffed. 

“Just twenty-four hours and I’m your forever.” Gabriel beamed with happiness as Sam eyed the front door making sure their masters weren’t around before he pulled Gabriel into a lustful kiss. Gabriel was happy to be pushed down against the fur blankets by his alpha.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Dean quietly ate giving the happy couple their time, Dean softly took Castiel’s hand as Castiel glanced up. 

“I’m...I’m proud of you...for doing this for Gabriel,” Dean admitted as Castiel shrugged.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat-” Castiel waved him off when Dean pulled him into a loving kiss. Castiel moaned lovingly kissed back feeling himself desperately move to pull off Dean’s shirt as Dean picked him up carrying him to the bedroom with a door slammed. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael's POV:**

Michael slept peacefully against his bed, Lucifer held him close as Balthazar raised his head from the bed. Balthazar whimpered in pain as he held his head like it burned. Michael awoke with a hiss, the scars lighting upon his body. 

“M-Michael.” Lucifer sat up as Michael cradled his chest as he might bust in pieces. Panting in pain as Lucifer cradled him. 

“B-Balthazar is being summoned.” Michael panted as Lucifer watched the poodle whining in pain. 

“W-What?! Why now?!” Lucifer gripped him keeping his fragile form from breaking to pieces, Grace threatening to rip the angel from his shell of a body. 

“I-I don’t know. I-I can’t think.” Michael held his head as blood slid down his nose. Lucifer moved to the poodle gripping him despite the pain. Lucifer used his power to feel the tug the poodle felt. Gabriel. Gabriel’s mating promise was ripping them apart. 

“Shit.” Lucifer stood quickly as Lucifer grabbed for Michael scooping him up trying to use his power to keep the beast and Michael from ripping apart. “BENNY!” Lucifer screamed as the large hell hound walked in, watching the poodle start to seize. The hell hound moved to the poodle in worry as Lucifer’s command brought him to a stop. “Bring the corgi here. The Sacred Gabriel. Kill anyone but the angels if they get in your way.” 

Benny bolted out the door towards the Corgi, able to feel the pull making Balthazar and Michael suffer. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gabriel's POV:**   
  
  


Gabriel looked up at the stars seeing how beautiful they looked in the night sky, the small corgi enjoying the feel of the fire as Sam held him close. Sam’s scent brought Gabriel so much peace. This...was the happiest he had ever been. He had gotten Dean and Castiel together, he had gotten the love of his life. He now had a chance...at mating and producing pups. 

Gabriel breathed at all the changes that happened in his short amount of time in his life. Gabriel’s stomach jolted as he felt the urge to vomit. Gabriel got up moving away from his suitor to vomit roughly into the bushes. Gabriel swallowed down his sickness once he released everything inside. Maybe...Sam was right, he should ask Dean to check on him. A snap of a branch made Gabriel glance up into the forest, seeing a large hell hound. Gabriel choked out in fear as the hellhound grabbed at Gabriel by the neck and shook him like the rabbit. Gabriel couldn’t even get out a whine as he was knocked unconscious. 

The hell hound held the corgi in its jaw as he turned to bolt back to his master as he requested. Leaving Sam and the others fast asleep to wake up with no sign of the corgi.


	10. Hell hound

Castiel stared out in worry holding himself as he called for Gabriel. Sam had woken up the couple after being unable to find Gabriel. Now, Dean, Sam, and Castiel were walking into the forest looking for him. Sam following a weird scent mixed with Gabriel’s.

“What if a cougar or something attacked him?!” Castiel turned to Dean upset, Dean put a hand comforting hand on Castiel’s back. 

“Sam didn’t smell blood,” Dean whispered as Castiel felt the tears coming back. “If it was an animal that wanted to hurt it, we would know.” 

“My poor corgi.” Castiel sniffed and sobbed. “He must be so scared.”

“We will find him,” Dean reassured as Sam looked down so upset. Sam was supposed to protect him. Gabriel was gone and this was all Sam’s fault.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel whimpered, his neck throbbed in pain, he felt a soft tongue sliding against his bruised throat. Gabriel continued to whimper when his eyes opened noticing the very adorable poodle tending to him. 

“...Ba…” Gabriel tried but the poodle sat down noticing he was awake. 

“Don’t speak, Sorry, he did a number on you,” Balthazar commented but Gabriel sat up swallowing with difficulty. 

“You’re...alive,” Gabriel whispered when it dawned on him, his eyes scanned the room in surprise seeing...Michael sitting against the castle window staring outside. “You are both alive.” Michael’s eyes lazily slid to the corgi as he sat on the window seat. 

“Depends on your definition,” Michael commented lazily touching the indent on his throat. “Of alive.” Balthazar moved to his master, comforting him. Gabriel took in the scars on his throat, he...couldn’t be alive. That wound...last time they saw them, they were being brought to the guillotines. 

“How?” Gabriel asked as Michael pet Balthazar’s fluff. “How are you alive?”

“Lucifer,” Michael commented softly turning to look out the window. “He bounded my soul to Balthazar, I live because Balthazar’s soul is here.” 

“...So when...Sam’s mating called him to me.” Gabriel stated. “Calling Balthazar’s soul to the claim.”

“You almost killed us both.” Michael stood, Gabriel took in the thin angel wearing a white long flowing nightgown. He was paler than Gabriel remembered him. 

“I-I never meant to-” Gabriel took a step back as Michael weakly walked to him. Michael collapsed onto his knees as Balthazar whined. The sound of whining made Gabriel tense when the bedroom door flew open. 

“Michael.” Lucifer moved to him helping pick up the weak man, cradling him in his arms like he was so fragile. 

“I’m o-okay,” Michael spoke before he weakly coughed, Lucifer moving to set him into the bed. 

“After what happened, you are too weak,” Lucifer stated. “You can’t be out of bed till you can recover.” 

“You worry too much.” Michael smiled with affection as Gabriel exchanged looks between the two.

“Why aren’t you trying to kill him?” The corgi asked as Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. “You guys are enemies! Why are you all acting like old friends or-?!”

“Lovers?” Lucifer asked as Gabriel looked taken back.

“B-But...You’re Lucifer!” Gabriel choked looking to Michael for answers. “God-”

“God isn’t here. He’s gone.” Michael spoke softly. “He left us all to die.” 

“That isn’t true!” Gabriel spoke upset. “God wouldn’t abandon us-!”

“Why do you think we all died?!” Michael snapped. “God abandoned us because he doesn’t want broken toys. He wanted to start over, that’s why he made Dean.” 

“Start over?” Gabriel asked. “Why would he want you dead...you were his favorite?”

“...because…” Michael looked down. “...I went against God’s will.”

“By loving me.” Lucifer glanced up. “...God found out about us, that’s why I was forced to fall...why I was made a demon. Because I tarnished his perfect little angel.” 

“That’s why you made Dean a half-demon,” Gabriel spoke. “To get revenge...but why?! You have each other now?! What does it matter if you’re a demon-?”

“I am not getting revenge because of what I am.” Lucifer snapped, tears filled Michael’s eyes as he looked away. “But because of what he did...to our child.” 

“...You...were the favorite sons.” Gabriel stated. “I-...I guess it makes sense, but I never figured it was you two. I-I always thought it was Lucifer but...Michael?” 

“No...It was us.” Lucifer swallowed. “I fell to protect Michael, but...we still met in secret. It wasn’t till Michael got pregnant...things got bad. God...he found out. Used the humans to turn on you.” Michael said nothing holding himself. “He killed everyone because of the life we created.” 

“Then by killing me, they killed them too.” Michael held his throat touching at the scar.

“That’s why I got my revenge.” Lucifer touched Michael comfortingly. “There are no more second chances. There will be hybrids in this world. God’s perfect creatures will just have to stay imperfect. We aren’t his little playthings.” Michael coughed weakly as Lucifer had him lay back with care. “You need to be resting.”

“But this...mating claim. We have to deal with it.” Michael forced himself to sit up looking at Gabriel. “God decided you were to mate, but obviously we can’t go with you and you can’t stay here. We have to end the claim.” 

“How?” Balthazar asked. 

“You have to have a legitimate reason to end claims spoken by God.” Michael crossed his arms. “You can’t just want to.” 

“Then what do we do?” Gabriel asked. 

“Unless we have a good reason, you must mate,” Lucifer commented as Gabriel took a step back.

“I’m not pure!” Gabriel choked. “I-I’ve had sex.”

“Oh, are you possibly pregnant?” Michael asked as though that solved all their problems. 

“I-I...never mated.” Gabriel hesitated. “Obviously.”

“Then, no.” Lucifer sighed annoyed. “Look. Either he mates Balthazar and leave or we kill the other mating party-” 

“No!” Gabriel choked in tears. “Sam is Dean’s sacred! You can’t-!”

“I don’t have a choice,” Lucifer stated. “I can’t you leave till you mate because unless this is completed, Michael is at risk because of their shared being. He will be forever pulled for this mating and it could kill him. Either you mate and separate afterward able to go back to your master or we cancel the rivaling claim by killing this Sam because unless Balthazar dies the claim will not end-” Loud sounds of growls and whines, the sounds of dogs fighting. 

“SAM!” Gabriel yelled his gut telling him to run.

“BENNY!” Balthazar ran after him. Lucifer cursed moving to follow them out to the yard of the rundown castle. Michael weakly helped himself out moving to follow. Gabriel got down the steps seeing Sam and the hellhound that grabbed them in a vicious battle. The hellhound was so much larger than the wolf or the other dogs in the group. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel’s voice made the Corgi turn seeing Castiel being held back by Dean. Castiel was so worried and Gabriel wanted to run to him. However, When Sam whimpered at a harsh hit falling to the ground, Gabriel bolted towards the hell hound. Gabriel growled biting into the hell hounds ankle. 

The hell hound whined at the bite but lifted his leg curiously eyeing the very brave corgi. The hell hound picked up a scent from the corgi. His big nose moving to sniff the corgi before he simply calmed. Placing his foot back on the ground waiting for Gabriel to simply let go, Gabriel noticed the hell hound calmed. Gabriel hesitantly let go as the hell hound moved back to the outdoor dog house, moving to lick at its wounds. The small poodle in comparison moved to the hell hound licking it with care. The alpha poodle despite being as tall as one of the hell hounds leg, carefully tended to the very very very large omega hell hound. If this hell hound wanted to kill Sam, he could of easily.

Now...Gabriel got it. Gabriel wasn’t the only one not interested in their mating...

Lucifer panted getting to them, surprised the battle had resolved itself. Gabriel moved to Sam happily licking him, Sam lightly beat up but nothing seriously wrong. Sam got up moving to lick at his omega. Dean moved to them carefully petting them both, making sure they were okay as Lucifer looked at his hell hound eyeing him making sure benny was okay.

“Lucifer.” A voice hissed gaining his attention as Castiel angrily stabbed a large piece of metal from the yard into Lucifer’s stomach. Lucifer grunted in pain as Dean cursed moving to grab Castiel. “That’s for Michael-” Castiel choked out as Lucifer grabbed him by the throat holding him into the air, Lucifer’s eyes glowing red in anger as Dean’s eyes started to glow as well ready to kill Lucifer.

“Stop! He’s pregnant!” Michael’s voice snapped Lucifer out of his rage, Lucifer quickly put the angel down. Who coughed and choked holding his throat. Lucifer turned seeing Michael standing in the doorway, weakly panting. 

“M-Michael-” Castiel choked as tears filled his eyes bolting to Michael who took his baby brother into his arms. Both a mess of tears as they refused to let each other go.

“He’s not the only one pregnant.” Benny’s voice sounded amused. “...The corgi. I didn’t smell it before. He smelled too much of fresh vomit. Now though, after he was cleaned...I can smell it. He’s carrying pups.” 

“I’m…?” Gabriel choked as Sam lit up whining happily nuzzling his mate. 

“The mating claim. We have a reason to deny it!” Balthazar beamed happily before turning to Gabriel. “...I revoke my claim.”

“I-I understand, and thank you!” Gabriel happily whined as Sam turned into a human moving to scoop the corgi up happily spinning him. Gabriel just wiggling and whining. 

“I’m going to be a dad!” Sam screamed so happily as Gabriel laughed. 

“I’m going to vomit! Cut it out!” Gabriel whined which Sam stopped kissing the Corgi in his arms.

“...I think we should...” Lucifer grunted pulling the piece of metal from his gut, it fell to the ground with a clank. “...Talk inside.” Lucifer stumbled hesitantly but Dean easily was able to hold him up. 

“Easy,” Dean commented helping carry him inside as the others followed.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was handed a cup of tea by Balthazar who walked around in human form, tending to the guests. Michael weakly sipped at his tea at the table as Lucifer nursed his wound. Castiel...was just told the truth, about...God and Lucifer and Michael.

“So it was all a lie,” Castiel commented. “God’s perfection. God...wasn’t a good being. He’s an asshole.” 

“Now you know why…” Lucifer grunted trying to wrap the wound when Dean’s hand stopped him. 

“L-...Let me try.” Dean breathed as he held out his hand. His hand light glowed...not blue but purple. Dean noticed the difference but didn’t stop till he healed Lucifer.

“Thank you.” Lucifer breathed in relief, Dean nodded. 

“...So I’m pregnant?” Castiel breathed touching his stomach with shaking hands. “Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent...You feel like I did...when I was.” Michael gave him a soft smile moving to touch his belly.

“B-But if what you say is true about god...W-We gave him what he wanted-” Castiel worried.

“Not exactly,” Lucifer spoke, eyeing Dean. “Because you might not remember, Dean...But I took something from you.” Dean seemed taken back, like...he knew this...but he didn’t remember why...he knew this. “And gave you something in return...which is why you feel so much care for me...and you have no idea who I am…” Lucifer held out his hand as Dean watched it glow...Dean held out his hand to him. Feeling their powers moving with peace with one another. 

“I-...I’m not...I’m different.” Dean breathed as Lucifer nodded. 

“You are no longer just an angel...but you are no longer human,” Lucifer whispered as Dean blinked understanding.

“You made me into a half-demon,” Dean spoke as Lucifer nodded.

“Your child won’t be as makeshift as you. They will be the perfect blend of both. The perfect combination. A symbol of peace and a true end to this war.” Lucifer smiled as Castiel touched his belly. His child was everything Castiel was taught to hate...and fear...

“Once the child is born, even god will be unable to reject it. It will be more powerful than even him. Then we can truly live in peace.” Michael reassured his brother. “The first of their kind, the unity of all of creation.” 

“...Oh brother, how I missed you.” Castiel breathed nuzzling him as Castiel kept a loving hand on his little belly. The belly with his first child.

“Now that you are here, I will never be too far away-” Michael spoke before coughing. Lucifer moved to him touching his forehead. 

“You need to rest,” Lucifer stated. “This was all a lot for today.” 

“But-” Michael hesitated. 

“I will have a guest room made for them, they can stay as long as you both want.” Lucifer kissed his hand as Michael smiled gratefully. 

“I-I’m sorry, I must turn in-” Michael started. 

“Please, go rest,” Castiel reassured. “We will be right here when you wake up.” Lucifer scooped Michael up in his arms carrying him back upstairs as the poodle followed. Castiel watched him go before Dean’s hand slid into his. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked worried as Castiel nodded with a smile.

“I-I have my brother back...I-I never thought-” Castiel choked as he covered his mouth and laughed. “Dean. We are pregnant-” Castiel moved to hug him as Dean held him back tightly. Just unable to let him go. Dean felt tears prickle in his eyes as he blinked them back.

“I am...so happy.” Dean swallowed as Castiel closed his eyes enjoying his warmth. Lucifer returned which made them pull back but...their eyes remained on each other. 

“Come on, I’m sure you guys are tired after your journey,” Lucifer spoke. “I’ll have Balthazar bring you something to eat.” 

“We would appreciate it.” Castiel moved to Gabriel happily scooping up the corgi as the wolf followed after him like a lovesick puppy. “Come on, you worried papa. I got him.” Dean and the others followed Lucifer into a large room in the run-down castle. The inside was beautiful, the rooms are taken care of. The walls outside didn’t show the charm but Castiel was sure it was on purpose to keep people from coming in. 

“I hope this will do,” Lucifer spoke as Dean looked star-struck in the room. He had never seen a single room so big.

“This will be perfect, thank you.” Castiel thanked him as Lucifer bowed his head. 

“Then I bid you goodnight.” Lucifer turned and left leaving the four alone. Castiel placed the corgi on the floor which instantly got Sam to his side, licking and sniffing the Corgi’s belly which the corgi was almost knocked over by with his excitement. Dean sat on the bed as Castiel placed some extra blankets on the floor for the dogs before Castiel laid down on the bed next to Dean.

Castiel closed his eyes tiredly, today was a long day. Castiel turned his head hearing the corgi whine as he was laying on the blankets. His alpha happily licking at his stomach, annoying the Corgi till the corgi exposed his belly. Sam contently laid his head on the corgi’s stomach so happy for the little life inside. Sam was so happy and despite annoying Gabriel by refusing to leave him alone. Gabriel loved it. 

Castiel turned away closing his eyes again, feeling Dean grabbing for him pulling him close. Dean’s hands holding the small omega in his strong grip. Castiel let out a relieved sigh, feeling so much better with his Alpha close by. Castiel didn’t realize when he fell asleep, but he did, and he slept so well.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel’s eyes opened, the room full of snores and tired breaths, Gabriel wiggled free from Sam who was curled around him. The Corgi walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Balthazar was in human form making something to eat, Balthazar paused seeing Gabriel and smiled.

“Good morning,” Balthazar said kindly. “I am making breakfast for everyone. Did you want yours now?”

“Yes, please.” Gabriel transformed into a human, moving to sit at the table. 

“How are you feeling?” Balthazar offered him the first plate as Gabriel moved to eat. 

“I feel a little sick,” Gabriel confessed. “My stomach feels queasy.” Gabriel moved to eat.

“A little food would help.” Balthazar beamed as Balthazar went back to cooking. 

“...So have you told the hell hound how you feel?” Gabriel asked watching Balthazar fill a large bowl of food with the hell hounds name. Balthazar almost dropped the bowl. 

“I-...Is it obvious?” Balthazar asked.

“Besides the fact he could snap you in two by sneezing and that I have no idea how you guys would have sex seeing as he is an elephant size.” Gabriel teased. “I barely noticed.”

“Isn’t he just...so adorable?” Balthazar breathed as Gabriel laughed. 

“Adorable wouldn’t be the word I would use,” Gabriel stated.

“No...I never dared to say it yet.” Balthazar shrugged innocently. 

“You should, life is just too short.” Gabriel rubbed his belly as Balthazar eyed him. 

“Would...you mind if I touch your belly?” Balthazar asked as Gabriel nodded. Balthazar moved to touch the slightly rounding belly. Gabriel looked down at himself staring at it. It was so obvious now the signs he missed, especially the morning sickness. Though it wasn’t normal to have a baby without mating. Maybe...Sam being part wild, part regular animal...maybe it went past the rules. “You deserve such happiness as a child.”

“I’m scared shitless,” Gabriel admitted. “But I never have been happier.” Gabriel rubbed his belly with care. “I have no idea what I’m doing, I never been pregnant before.”

“I think you’ll be okay.” Balthazar beamed. “When my master was pregnant, he was so scared. I understand where you are coming from.”

“...Why...Why don’t they try again?” Gabriel asked.

“My master is in a physical purgatory. In between life and death, without me, he wouldn’t be here.” Balthazar explained. “Even if they wanted to, he’s too weak right now to carry another child.”

“Is there is another way to bring him back?” Gabriel asked. 

“Lucifer is trying to figure it out,” Balthazar confessed. “Lucifer thinks maybe Dean or your master’s baby can help. They are pretty powerful.”

“I’m sure Castiel can help any way he can,” Gabriel spoke as Balthazar nodded. 

“I would love my master to be whole.” Balthazar smiled kindly. Gabriel had know Balthazar as puppies, Balthazar was slightly older than Gabriel by fourteen days. When they were younger, Balthazar would always act like their older sibling despite being from another litter. Gabriel used to follow him around wanting to be just like him. He even remembered the day he first was given to Castiel who was under the care of Michael. How life had changed so much. 

“How did you get away...after the execution?” Gabriel asked as Balthazar paused. 

“Once Michael...was killed they didn’t think much of us. The sacreds. I was...crying and upset. Losing Michael...was losing a large part of myself. I guess, I just laid there with him and the other lost angels...waiting to die. I just remember...ended up waking up with Michael alive. Lucifer had brought him back.”

“I am so glad you are okay.” Gabriel breathed as Balthazar smiled. 

“I think if Lucifer hadn’t saved Michael I would have died of a broken heart,” Balthazar confessed. “I would have hated to never have met Benny.”

“You guys...haven’t…” Gabriel asked shyly, Balthazar blinked. “How would you even have sex?! I mean, he could sneeze and break you.” 

“Oh.” Balthazar chuckled at that. 

“I GET he’s an omega, but you have to be brave to try to top  _ that _ .” Gabriel laughed, as Balthazar chuckled even more. “Like bless you for trying to hump that.” Balthazar continued to giggle to himself. Balthazar was such a thin thing, short too compared to Benny. Especially obvious in their real forms but even more in human form. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Balthazar was the omega. So small, delicate and so graceful. 

“Well. I would first have to tell him I love him.” Balthazar confessed. “I-I haven’t built the courage to yet.”

“Seriously? It’s so obvious. The second you were together in the same room, you were tending to him.” Gabriel beamed.

“Benny can be a puppy sometimes,” Balthazar stated. “He’s a big softy.”

“Softy? He could eat me.” Gabriel chuckled. “And not in the sexy way either, his dog form is like six times bigger than Sam and I thought Sam was large.”

“Speaking of which,” Balthazar commented. “A wild. Not a match anyone saw coming with your perfect family tree.” 

“So what if I come from a family of pure corgis.” Gabriel teased moving to touch his belly. “This pup will be so much more. The best of both worlds. How lucky to be them.” Balthazar smiled at that as loud running made them turn to see the wolf looking around scared. Only calming when his eyes found Gabriel’s. Sam moved to him immediately nuzzling him. 

“I was so worried when I didn’t wake up to you,” Sam confessed.

”I’m fine, silly.” Gabriel beamed before moving Sam’s hand to his belly. “ _ We _ are fine.” Balthazar eyed them with care, watching Sam giving love to the baby in Gabriel’s belly before Balthazar happily moved to serve the wolf too.


	11. Let them eat cake

Castiel sighed softly touching his small baby bump, one he noticed now that Michael had told him the truth. He was pregnant. It made sense now. The added weight he has been getting on his stomach. God, he...really was pregnant?

“You are so cute.” Michael laughed softly moving to sit next to him, still weak but Balthazar laid near him incase his master needed help in any way. “I never had a chance to hold my baby...but I hope I can hold yours.” 

“...Michael.” Castiel turned to him squeezing his hand. 

“It’s okay. Really. I am okay.” Michael breathed he smiled softly. Michael pulled his blanket closer to his body as they looked out in the field in front of the run-down castle.

“I never knew...about you two,” Castiel spoke as Michael glanced at him. “I mean, we were so close and I had no idea.”

“You were the baby. You didn’t need our drama. When you had a destiny of your own.” Michael spoke touching his neck where stitches crudely kept his neck together. He rubbed it lost in thought. “You were the last angel, you were just a baby when Lucifer and I even held hands.” 

“Why did God get upset?” Castiel hesitated. “Why did he do all this?” 

“God, always had this idea to make the perfect things,” Michael confessed. “First he started with these beings...he got wrong. They were too cruel. Quick to anger.” Michael sighed. “He abandoned them quickly and buried them deep down...He called them Demons.” 

“Wait...I never knew demons were of god.” Castiel whispered. 

“Everythings of him,” Michael whispered touching Castiel’s hair affectionately like he had when Castiel was younger. Castiel laid his head on his lap feeling Michael tend to him like all those years ago.

“Then...he made us right?” Castiel whispered as Michael nodded. 

“He made angels. Who were different than demons. They weren’t quick to anger. They were seldom to negative emotions but loved too much.” Michael stated. “God felt us too weak. Not the perfect being he wanted.”

“Humans were next then?” Castiel asked as Michael nodded. 

“Humans were made with love and hate, but made with so much more. Emotions of all kinds, balanced but reckless. Too...unpredictable.” Michael stated. “...They questioned things too much. Such curious things. God...however didn’t like the appeal.” 

“So then he made Dean,” Castiel whispered. “He tried to bring the angel and human together, make something more balanced.”

“Added a bit more angel for the loyalty...the perfect being...his perfect slave,” Michael spoke coldly as Castiel shot up. 

“But now that Lucifer changed Dean?” Castiel asked worriedly.

“God didn’t get his way, your baby will be safe and his chances of creating his perfect being went up in smoke with Dean no longer an angel….He can’t do a do-over, Cas. You’re the last angel. You are mated to Dean. Even if he tried to kill Dean, you can’t remate. He lost.”

“W-What’s stopping him from creating more angels?” Castiel sat up as he asked worriedly. Michael touched his hand. 

“God wrote down all the processes to create his lives. Angels, humans and even Demons written on tablets.” Michael stated. “Before the war, we had someone steal the tablets. To prevent him from trying again.” Michael squeezed his hand. “It will be okay. He has no choice but to just leave us alone. All of us.” 

“You think he will?” Castiel choked upset. 

“He has no choice, without the base to make us, he has no idea what to do. He will take centuries and centuries.” Michael reassured. “It would be like trying to make a cookie from scratch with no instructions. It’s going to be okay, Cassie. I promise. Lucifer and I will be there to protect you, no matter what.” Castiel nodded moving to hug his brother, nuzzling him. Michael held him back with love as the sound of footsteps.

Castiel turned seeing Gabriel up as well, the corgi moving to his master who sat up moving to cradle him in his arms. Castiel kissed Gabriel on his nose, laying him on his back, before patting the lumpy Corgi’s stomach.

“Pregnant.” Castiel cooed patting the rounded belly. “How could I not notice you were pregnant. Look at your round belly. My little potato.” Castiel kissed Gabriel’s head again. “I was worried I was going to have to put you on a diet if you got any rounder. Now I’ll just have to carry you everywhere or your belly will drag.” 

“God, a corgi, and a wolf?” Michael chuckled. “I do not envy you, little one.” 

“Hopefully it won’t be massive.” Castiel snorted, Gabriel blushed at the attention. “I just hope they have Gabriel’s cuteness.” Castiel nuzzled into the corgi.

“I can’t wait to see some new sacred. The puppies were always so cute.” Michael sighed happily.

“Gabriel is going to have some beautiful babies,” Castiel stated.

“I would say so,” Michael stated before he patted Balthazar. “I think Balthazar will have some cute ones too. But I’m a bit biased.” 

“Just a bit. I mean, you might be able to ride his off to war if you allow him to bred with the hell hound.” Castiel teased as Balthazar blushed. Michael laughed so hard he started to cough which made Balthazar worry. 

“Master, you should rest.” Balthazar nuzzled worried.

“Already? I...I wanted to spend some time with him before they went back-” Michael hesitated. 

“We will see them soon, my love.” Lucifer’s voice made Michael turn, Michael nodded before he moved to hug his brother again before kissing his forehead.

“I will come to visit you soon,” Michael reassured as Lucifer gracefully picked up Michael carrying him back towards their room. Castiel watched him go with sadness before his hands went back to lovingly patting the swollen Gabriel’s belly. Spilling all the love and affection he could on him.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Gabriel to his chest as he buried his face into his fur as he sadly didn’t want to leave his brother. Castiel was going to be strong though. Castiel gave one last look to the warn down castle as Dean touched his lower back. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded. Castiel walked towards the woods, with Sam trailing behind them. Castiel looked down at Dean’s hand which he slid his inside of Dean’s. Dean glanced up as he gave him a soft smile. Making their way home.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel placed the corgi onto the floor once they arrive at the cabin, Gabriel contently on the wooden floor as the wolf came standing next to the corgi. Castiel kneeled as he put a new little sweater on Gabriel, making sure he was warm for the cold night ahead. Sam whined slightly unable to touch his little pregnant omega belly with the sweater on. Castiel calmed Sam with a pet before he stood.

“Sam, go outside and get us some meat,” Dean commented as Sam gave him a soft bark before he licked Gabriel and ran out. Dean eyes the field before grabbing a hat. “I’ll get us some vegetables for the meals tonight.” 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded nervously just wanting to kiss him and hold him but his hands nervously touched his belly. Dean smiled warmly at the gesture as Dean moved to him touching his stomach as well. 

“How...far along do you think you are?” Dean asked as Castiel thought about it. 

“Well, if Michael is right, I got pregnant when we first had sex,” Castiel stated moving touch Dean’s hands. “I would be a bit more than a month and a half.” 

“Cause Angel pregnancies are faster,” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“You got it.” Castiel beamed. “We will have our first child in less than three months.” Dean beamed happily along with him as he leaned down and kissed him softly. Castiel kissed him softly back. Dean pulled back innocently blushing so happily. 

“I got to work or I’ll get distracted.” Dean blushed harder moving to leave as Castiel watched him go. Castiel turned to Gabriel who was already showing. 

“Now, when should we expect a baby from you?” Castiel poked the corgi’s belly. “You are almost dragging your belly. Maybe you’ll need to go into human form for a while.”

“I’m not that round,” Gabriel spoke puffing out his tail as he wobbled away. Castiel chuckled as he moved to the bathroom.

“Well, I’m going to take a bath, I’ll be out in a bit.” Castiel turned going inside the washroom before Gabriel eyed him going. Gabriel walked to the main bathroom where a mirror sat from the previous family. Gabriel transformed into a human. Touching his notable weight. Gabriel touched it with care. Gabriel was longer along by Castiel by a lot. However, he wasn’t sure how long. Gabriel touched his rounding skin as he examined his belly. 

Was...he going to have a baby in no time at all?

Gabriel jumped when he felt arms sliding around his waist, he turned to see Sam already back. Gabriel’s eyes moved to the kitchen table with two fat rabbits ready to be cleaned. Sam must have run to get back here.

“Sorry, I tried to hurry back.” Sam nuzzled him. Gabriel nuzzled back with a smile. 

“You could have taken your time.” Gabriel chuckled at his mate’s eagerness to hold him. 

“And miss a moment of my mate?” Sam seemed offended. “How could I?” Gabriel sighed with love at how eager Sam was to tend to him, he turned to the human Sam eyeing him. 

“Do you want to sneak away for a bit?” Gabriel asked softly touching Sam’s skin. “To our cave?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sam nodded holding him, Gabriel turned to face him. 

“I just want some time away from everything,” Gabriel admitted. “We have a lot we need to get ready for the baby.” Sam nodded. “I would just like some time to take all this in. A lot happened recently.”

“Of course, I-I’ll talk to Dean. Maybe we can just take a couple of days to ourselves?” Sam offered.

“No, we shouldn’t be away from them for too long. I just want to spend a couple of hours with you.” Gabriel admitted as Sam nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll let Dean know we will be back tomorrow morning.” Sam nodded as Gabriel agreed watching Sam walk away. Gabriel returned to his dog form, his body particularly liking his normal form. It mostly was more comfortable for him, noticing how round he was in this form, would he even be able to get around soon? Maybe Castiel had a point. Sam returned noticing the corgi struggling waddle before Sam picked him up with care. “I’ll carry you.” Sam breathed carrying the small Corgi away.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came out of the bath noticing Dean had started dinner, Castiel took a seat surprised how quiet the house was. 

“Where’s Sam and Gabriel?” Castiel looked around.

“They wanted to finish their honeymoon.” Dean turned. “I think it’s more talking than anything else. Gabriel seems a bit nervous.”

“I am too,” Castiel admitted nervously. “I haven’t ever been pregnant before. I was the youngest angel, I don’t even remember anyone my age.” 

“So you were born?” Dean asked as Castiel stated. 

“I was made of a permitted to be an arrangement of two angels,” Castiel whispered. “Hannah and Gadreel were my parents. I didn’t know much about my father. When the war started being heaven and hell I never saw him.” Dean nodded curiously eyeing him.

“And your mother?” Dean asked as Castiel gave him a sad smile. 

“She was one of the angels executed at the gallows along with Michael,” Castiel stated. "She was able to distract the humans while Michael helped sneak me out of the back of the prison cell they got us in. I-I tried to get others to come with me, but they were too big for the hole. I-I was the only one able to fit through.” Castiel choked up tears filling his eyes turning away. 

“Castiel.” Dean moved to touch his back as Castiel looked down sadly. “It wasn’t your fault. Castiel turned to nuzzle into him sobbing softly as Dean held him close nuzzling him.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eleven years ago**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel gripped onto his mother as the angels were screamed at and yanked. His mother held onto him tightly squeezing him towards her. She used her chained wing to cover him from the assault of tomatoes and screams of hate. Hannah silently closed her eyes as a rotten tomato hit her in the face before they were shoved into their holding room in the middle of town, next to the gallows. Hannah sighed angrily wiping her face as the door slammed in on them locking them in, Angels about ten were inside the small space.

“Stupid humans-” Hannah snapped before she took a deep breath and calmed herself moving to sit in the corner. “...Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they do.” Hannah breathed pulling Castiel into her lap, she smiled at the seven-year-old touching his face with care. Wiping the tears of fear from the child’s eyes. “Do not be scared little one.”

“We could fight our way out!” Raphael snapped pacing. “We are stronger than them!”

“Do you not see the chains on us, brother.” Michael tilted his head amused with a smirk showing the wards on their handcuffs and the chains around their wings to prevent flight. “These humans are advanced but they wouldn’t be advanced enough to make metal wards against us, or know how to see our wings. You out of all people know why they know wards and why we were lured into a trap.”

“...He has betrayed us.” Raphael breathed his anger lessening to sadness as he sunk into his corner.

“We will die.” Michael breathed with a shrug. “End of the line. We both know it.” Michael sadly looked over at the seven-year-old curled into his mother’s lap. 

She kissed his head and held him close nuzzling the tired scared child. Michael looked at Hannah with sympathy as Hannah attempted to free her son’s wings of the chains. He was so much smaller than the others the chain was made for. She easily freed his small wings, which made her smile. Tending to the child’s wings cleaning each feather as a mother does. 

The rain made Castiel calm because the streets cleared rather quickly, people rushing to cover as Castiel blinked his tired eyes up at the roof which leaked through the horribly made roof. Hannah tried to cover them both with her wings but her wings barely lifted due to the chains. 

Michael sighed sadly moving to take off his coat to block the rain as well as he could off of them. Keeping the mother and child dry when he heard faint sloshing of mud. Michael turned seeing a blonde woman, With no protection besides a jacket and hat. The woman panted like she had run over here, a small child in her arms, no older than four. 

“Mary?” Michael spoke as Mary held onto the wood in worry. 

“Michael. I-I came as soon as I heard, Is he here?” Mary panted. “Was he captured?”

“No, He wasn’t. He is protecting the tablets. Guarding them somewhere no one can find them.” Michael stated as Mary breathed in relief.

“But you…?” Mary panted. “How did they get you?”

“It doesn’t matter. We are dead.” Michael explained. “We will die. There is nothing we can do to avoid this fate.” Mary put her son down taking a breath. The little four year old touched the mud on the ground with his little finger almost falling over with his unbalanced. 

Castiel giggled at the misstep which got the toddler’s attention. The toddler noticed the other child, clapping his hands and giggling. Wanting to play. 

“There has to be something we can do.” Mary choked upset. “...At least we could do is save the small boy.” The little toddler moved to the cage, the building made of wood with metal bars surrounding them. The toddler easily slid through a bit of a large gap in the design and happily moved to the boy. The toddler touching his face and squealed.

“Pay me pease?” The toddler begged to want the boy to play.

“Dean?” Mary asked surprised as everyone noticed the toddler had somehow slid in. Michael moved to the larger gap in surprise touching it. 

“If it could fit a toddler, maybe it can fit a small child.” Michael turned to Hannah who gasped happily as Dean jumped happily in the shack just being a happy toddler. 

“We can’t now, there are guards everywhere,” Mary whispered. “They will just recapture him.”

“We will wait till the executions, it would be a distraction,” Hannah stated before cupping her son’s face. “When you get out, you find Gabriel and run. Take him to the mountains and live. Okay? You are destined for so much more than this fate.” 

“O-Okay mommy.” Castiel choked out, Hannah held him back.

“Come tomorrow, help us free the boy and get him out of town,” Michael spoke.

“I will.” Mary breathed worried, noticing the guards were returning from their break. “Dean, come.” The toddler instantly ran to obey his mother, being pulled into her arms and was gone as fast as she came.

  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**The next day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael watched the town mayor screaming his victory as he made his people rilled up for the executions. Michael watched them screaming and cheer for the death of angels. Mary stood next to the prison leaning against it with her cape, keeping her cap against the hole for when the child could escape. 

“We should sneak him out now,” Raphael whispered. 

“No, it’s too soon, the guards are still too focused on us,” Michael whispered. “Nothings going on. So the are not paying attention to anything else but us. We need a distraction-” The door to their cell opened seeing two men ready to pull the first one towards the block. The angels held their breaths, not wanting to be the first to die. Michael moved to open his mouth to volunteer. 

“...I love you.” Hannah’s voice made Castiel turn seeing his mother cup his face and kiss him on his nose like she always did. Before Hannah got up moving to be the first on the block.

“Mom?!” Castiel choked out as the door was slammed shut. “MOM?!”

“Castiel.” Michael moved to him holding him close, the child in tears as he watched his mother being pulled roughly through the crowd by her handcuffs. People screaming and yelling at her, throwing things at her. “You must be strong. Remember that you are destined for the greatest things.” 

“M-...Mom.” Castiel sobbed as a loud sound of fighting made Castiel suck in his breath. Hannah had started fighting, kicking and biting the humans, quickly knocking two out. The guards ran from protecting the cage to help the humans. 

“Now.” Mary breathed as Michael pulled and yanked at the board trying to make it able for the child to fit. Castiel was pushed towards the hole, Castiel able to get his arms and head. It was a tight fit. Castiel’s wings were yanked roughly, through the hole. Castiel tried not to sob and cry as he was pulled through by Mary. However, a small hand touched his, relieving his pain. Castiel sucked in air, the toddler Dean smiled at him softly. It was like time stood still. Just for a moment. 

How...could this small human being taking away my pain? 

  
  


Castiel was yanked through the hole, Castiel touched his sore chest he thought he broke a rib, his body was red, raw and bruising from the tight squeeze. Michael turned to check if they were out of time before Michael choked in air.

“Mary, take him out of here now!” Michael choked as Mary pulled Castiel to her leg covering him with her long purple cloak. Picking up Dean in her arms. Castiel held her leg tightly. ”Castiel cover your ears!” But it was too late, when the sound of a SWOOSH, CLANK, and cheers made Castiel’s chest tighten. 

The world when quiet.

So quiet he thought the world was ending. 

The sound of the cheers lost to him. 

Tears slid down his face as time seemed to slap him in the face. The cheers returned loud and proud as Mary pulled him quickly away. 

“WE WERE INNOCENT!” Raphael screamed as they yanked him from the cage. “WHY?! WE HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT PROTECT YOU! PLEASE!...I-I don’t wanna die…” 

Castiel sobbed silently as Mary brought him to the forest near the village. Castiel a crying mess as he collapsed once it was safe sobbing into his knees. Mary touched his shoulder with kindness but Castiel just shrugged her away. Mary took the hint letting him be alone as she sat a bit away giving him space. However, one little toddler refused. 

Dean pushed into Castiel’s arms, forcing his knees down to hug him, Castiel sniffed hugging him back tightly. He didn’t know why...but this touch was all he ever needed. 

“No cry! Eee! Eee!” Dean smiled forcing his mouth wide. Trying to say ‘See’ to show Castiel shouldn’t be sad but happy. Castiel laughed at his innocence as Castiel calmed just holding the toddler in his lap. 

“How do you get your sacred to come back to you?” Mary asked once he calmed by Dean, placing the supplies she hand gotten for him next to him in a bag.

“They can sense our emotions. He will be back on his way to me. He could sense I’m alive and safe.” Castiel commented as he looked into the forest.

“...What will you do?” Mary asked. “You are so young. I wish I could take you, but my village knows what you are. You will never be safe here.”

“It’s okay.” Castiel turned. “I’ll be fine. I got Gabriel.” 

“And me!” Dean commented the toddler raised his hand.

“And you.” Castiel laughed tickling Dean when a loud puppy bark made Castiel glance up. “Gabriel!” Castiel softly moved the toddler on his lap to allow the puppy to lick him. 

“I WAS SO WORRIED, MASTER!” Gabriel started his sobs as Castiel petted him through it. “The slaughter of the angels, we could only watch and cry-” 

“We are safe and well, due to the honorable sacrifices,” Castiel stated softly standing before picking up the toddler carrying him to Mary. “We can only live on for them now.”

“Where will you go?” Mary asked as Castiel beamed softly sliding on the backpack.

“To the mountains. Far away from humans.” Castiel pointed to the mountain top. “Till the time comes I must fulfill my destiny to meet my destined mate and bring back angels..”

“....Big words for a little kid.” Mary whispered before kissing his hand. “...Stay safe, little one.”

“I will...Look after Dean for me?” Castiel smiled at his friend who smiled back.

“I always will,” Mary spoke as Castiel scooped up the Corgi puppy walking towards the mountains. Leaving Mary and Dean who started to fuss wanting Castiel’s attention as he cried. “...You will meet him again when the time is right…” Mary nuzzled and rocked her baby as she turned to return to the village, rocking the soft Dean to sleep. 


	12. Deep

“Breakfast,” Castiel called to the dogs who were enjoying their cuddle, Sam got up first uncurling from the Corgi as the Corgi attempted to move. The corgi struggled to get off  their dog bed but his belly prevented him from getting off the bed. Castiel reached over helping the Corgi from the dog bed. 

Sam sat down watching the corgi happily eating the bowl of eggs and meat. Sam always waited for the Corgi to finish. Just in case he wanted extra which he always did. Gabriel waddled to Sam’s bowl, eating some more. Castiel was used to it. He always made extra so Sam and Gabriel could have their fill. When Gabriel had finished Sam was given more food so he could eat. Gabriel wanting back into the dog bed, which Castiel helped him in. 

Gabriel has been laying down a lot more lately, he hasn’t been as active. Castiel figured it meant he was close, Castiel kneeled down petting the small Corgi petting his fur. Gabriel glanced up at him, turning slightly to expose his belly which Castiel pet with love.

“How are you feeling?” Castiel cooed to his sacred as Gabriel looked up at him. 

“I feel like I’m going to roll down a hill,” Gabriel commented a Castiel chuckled. Castiel patted his belly with love. 

“I think we are going to meet your little one soon,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel closed his eyes at the pats. 

“I wonder if they will be a girl or a boy,” Gabriel asked he tried to sit up to lick his belly, but he gave up. Sam laid beside the corgi and helped him clean himself. Castiel stood up moving to the table as Dean and him started to eat. 

“I think we should go to town and get supplies for the puppy,” Castiel spoke. “We need some fresh blankets, some stuff to help with the birth.” 

“I can go,” Dean stated. “I can take Horse and be back before it’s too dark.”

“Could you?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded eating the last bits of their breakfast before he got up kissing Castiel’s forehead. 

“Will you be okay on your own?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Of course. I will have Sam here to help me if anything happens.” Castiel smiled as Sam sat up at his name. 

“Okay…” Dean moved kissing Castiel with love before rubbing his growing belly. “...Sam, you’re in charge. Keep our mates safe.”

“You got it,” Sam spoke as Dean ruffled Sam’s fur before grabbing his bag of coins and left out the door to get Horse. Castiel waved watching Dean leaving with Horse towards town.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed rubbing his belly as he cleaned the house, Dean didn’t ask anything from Castiel but Castiel figured he could help by keeping the house clean. Castiel sighed turning to look at Gabriel who was fast sleep on the dog bed. Sam was helping prepare dinner. Castiel sighed getting up as he stretched his back. 

“I’m going to take a nap,” Castiel spoke as he rubbed his belly. “Wake me up in an hour.” 

“Of course.” Sam nodded as Castiel walked into the back bedroom collapsing onto the bed. Happy to fall asleep his hand moved to his baby bump. Castiel closed his eyes just feeling it. It was crazy to believe he was closer and closer to meeting them. It was so odd, his body grew with life and yet it still blew his mind every time. 

Castiel opened his eyes with a start hearing a clank in the kitchen. Castiel rubbed his face noticing it was getting dark, Sam...must have forgotten to wake up. Castiel got up, pulling a blanket to his body moving to the kitchen. He paused seeing two men he never seen before. Castiel tensed noticing Sam was bleeding in human form on the floor. Castiel turned trying to get away when he was grabbed by his hair by the closest man. Castiel grunted as he was forcefully bent over the table. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you. Just be quiet and don’t do anything stupid.” The man hissed as Castiel nodded in fear before he was forced into a chair. One man was helping himself to whatever Sam had cooked. Eating the stew hungrily, Castiel watched the man slurp and shove the food into his mouth. Castiel stared in anger, as the other man stirred their meal. 

“Where’s your wife?” The first man asked as Castiel eyed him.

“I don’t have a wife,” Castiel stated. 

“...And him? What is he to you?” The first man asked again as Castiel stared at Sam which Gabriel whimpered licking at Sam’s head. Gabriel’s stomach was covered in blood from it dragging on the floor. Gabriel whimpered trying to get Sam to wake up.

“He’s a family friend,” Castiel stated as the second man helped himself to some of the meat. They were human. Castiel could tell. They looked like they had a lot of trouble with the law judging by the tan lines of cuffs. They were just human, who most likely got the jump on Sam when he was busy. 

“He always walks around naked?” The man asked as Castiel nodded. 

“It’s what he does.” Castiel swallowed as the man eyed him. 

“So is it just you and him?” The man asked. “Anyone else?”

“...No one else.” Castiel lied as the man eyed his reaction. 

“Well, we like it here. We might stay awhile.” The first man spoke. “What’s your name?”

“...Castiel.” Castiel whispered as the first man eyed him. 

“I’m Gordon and this is Caleb.” The first man spoke. “You be good, we will have no reason to hurt you. Do you understand?” 

“...” Castiel hesitantly nodded, clenching his fist. He wanted these men gone, but not at the risk of his child, Sam or Gabriel.

“We just need a place for a couple of days to recoup and then we will be off,” Gordon stated as he continued to munch on his meal. Castiel eyed them trying to think of something. Castiel wasn’t strong without Dean...well…

Castiel glanced down slightly at his belly, wasn’t this baby able to recharge him or something? Castiel tried to make his hand light up, seeing his powers moving. He wasn’t...losing his power anymore. In fact, he was getting stronger. Castiel waited for Gordon to turn around. Castiel moved to grab for Gordon, Gordon moved quickly stopping Castiel’s hand glowed inches from his face as Castiel tried to kill him. 

“HE’S AN ANGEL! SHOOT HIM!” Gordon grunted as Caleb moved to grab his gun set a bit away. Gabriel grabbed onto Caleb’s leg-pulling and yanking in his dog form. Caleb was yanked and tugged roughly from the gun. 

“LET GO!” Caleb screamed at the Corgi trying to shake him off. Caleb yanked and tried to shake him off. Gabriel growled trying to keep his teeth in the man’s pants. Castiel grabbed Gordon forcing his hand down on his face. Gordon screamed as his eyes glowed and burned out till Gordon was lying Dean under him. 

Caleb in a panic kicked Gabriel hard sending him hitting into the table. A loud Corgi cry made Castiel turn before Caleb could grab his gun. Castiel pressed his hand to Caleb’s face killing him as well. Castiel held his stomach in relief as the smell of dead burning remainings hit his nose. Castiel turned vomiting into the sink unable to control himself. Castiel breathed in relief once he got his stomach emptied before a loud whimper made Castiel turn. 

“G-Gabe?” Castiel moved seeing the small corgi curled up under the table panting. Castiel kneeled moving under the table checking the corgi over. Gabriel laid in a puddle of water as Castiel touched him. “Gabriel, I-I think it’s time.” 

Castiel slowly slid his arms around Gabriel moving him to the bed, Gabriel yelped in pain biting into Castiel’s flesh repeatedly in pain. Castiel winced but slowly put him down on the dog bed, ignoring his bleeding wounds. 

“Cas?” Dean spoke looking confused holding the supplies looking over the bodies as Castiel breathed in relief. 

“Dean! I-I think it’s time!” Castiel called as Dean moved over to him. Gabriel panted and whined. 

“Castiel, you’re bleeding.” Dean noticed the bites to Castiel’s arm. 

“I got the blankets set up, please get me some warm water and get Sam up, he’s going to be a daddy.” Castiel panicked as Dean nodded moving to Sam touching him. Dean attempting to wake him up. Gabriel panted whimpering, Castiel kneeled down next to his friend, whispering comforting words. 

Sam grunted sitting up holding his head which held a harsh bloody wound. Dean moved to cover the wound with a towel, letting Sam hold it to his head.

“It’s deep,” Dean spoke as Sam noticed Gabriel. “We need to heal you.”

“Gabe?” Sam moved to him touching his face with care. 

“Sam…” Gabriel shuddered in pain as Sam leaned down nuzzling him despite the blood. “The baby is coming.” Sam looked him up and down as tears filled his eyes, he smiled with love. Dean brought over the water Castiel requested as Castiel moved to prepare. Dean moved to Sam pulling up a chair, Dean looked over the wound which Sam hissed. 

“Can...Demons heal sacreds?” Dean glanced up at Castiel who eyed him. Dean looking over his hand as though he was seeing it for the first time. 

“I-...I admittedly don’t know anything about Demons.” Castiel confessed. “The most I know is you mark your mates with bites, I-”

Dean’s hand started to glow but it wasn’t a glowing white light, it was dark purple almost like smoke. Dean’s hand slid over the wound, Sam breathed in relief as his wound healed at least enough it was no longer a deep wound. Dean breathed a bit weakly not used to his powers. The wound was still there, Dean hadn’t been able to heal it completely.

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam breathed touching his hand when Gabriel whimpered and cried. Sam turned to focus on Gabriel. Petting his fur as Gabriel shuddered in pain. The labor was hard. Gabriel whimpered and cried so many times. Sam could do nothing but hold him whispering loving words into his ear. With one last push, Gabriel collapsed as Castiel helped clean the puppy. A small grey puppy laid lifeless in his arms as Castiel rubbed him attempting to get the puppy to breathe. 

Sam watched nervously as Castiel continued to rub the puppy with a towel when the puppy took a deep breath and started to whimper. Castiel breathed in relief as Castiel moved to clean the puppy. 

“It’s a boy,” Castiel commented as Sam smiled so happily as Gabriel laid so tired. Unable to keep his eyes open, Castiel softly laid the puppy against his stomach. Watching the puppy struggling to latch on, Sam leaned down to help him. Leading him to the perfect spot. He watched the small puppy latch on. Drinking his milk happily.

“Did you guys decide on a name?” Dean asked as Sam turned to him. 

“Booker,” Sam spoke. “His name is Booker.”

“Booker is so adorable.” Castiel touched the puppy, he was so cute. It was obvious he was simular in the body to Gabriel. Sporting the short legs and long body. But he looked so much like Sam. Just like...a mini version. 

Sam kissed Gabriel’s head whose breath started to relax and even. Sam petted his hair with care as Castiel moved to clean up. Leaving the puppy to drink his fill. Dean touched Castiel who seemed a bit rattled about what happened. Dean eyed his face before he tried to heal Castiel’s wound. However, Dean was too weak from healing Sam. Castiel raised his own hand to his wound, healing them. Dean was taken back as Castiel sighed. 

“The baby recharged my batteries,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” Dean eyed him before turning to the dead men. 

“I’ll get started digging.” Dean moved to grab one of the men by their legs, pulling him out the front door. Castiel panted looking down at the dead Gordon, holding his belly with care before Dean returned for Gordon. He checked their pockets, pulling out everything inside setting it on the counter before pulling Gordon out as well. 

Castiel noticed a small pocket watch on the counter which he took opening it, eyeing the hands moving. Castiel took a seat on the chair watching it move, he closed it after a while moving to head to the bedroom. He collapsed against the bed, holding his belly as he sighed closing his eyes and fell asleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake panting as he looked around seeing clocks of all sizes ticking around him. He sat in a white room looking around when he noticed a little girl in a blue and white dress kneeling petting a small white rabbit. 

“Hello?” Castiel called as the girl turned around blinking her blue eyes at him. 

“Hello.” The girl spoke. Castiel eyed her dirty blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. 

“...Where am I?” Castiel asked as the girl stood. 

“Where are you? ...Where are you not?” The girl asked as Castiel eyed her in confusion. 

“Who are you?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know.” The girl confessed. “I haven’t been named yet. But to be honest, I’m still deciding my gender. I don’t know if I’d like to be a girl or a boy.” She patted her dress. “Or something in between.”

“A...Are you my…?” Castiel hesitated as the girl nodded softly. 

“I am.” The girl stated as she touched Castiel’s belly. “I’m still growing.” She pulled her hand back to spin seeing if she liked the dress she was in but frowned. “I don’t know about this one, I might try a boy out first before deciding. But till then you can use female pronouns.” 

“How are we...talking?” Castiel asked.

“I hijacked your dream.” The girl commented. “I wanted to meet my mommy.” Dean watched her hair changing color, going from blonde to black. She swirled the long locks in her fingers moving to look over her look in a mirror. “I can’t tell if I want my mommy’s hair or daddy’s hair.”

“You...have plenty of time to decide.” Castiel breathed as she smiled at him walking over she touched his hands with care.

“...Mommy, you have to be careful.” The girl spoke, her eyes so blue Castiel thought he could drown in it. “He doesn’t know what uncle Lucy did.”

“Who doesn’t?” Castiel asked as the little girl moved to his ear. 

“He’s going to come, but he can’t feel what I am. That I am no longer just an angel...Be careful mommy, if he finds out before I am born we will die.” The little girl whispered as she pulled back humming as she picked up the bunny moving to walk away. Her face started to change as she disappeared out of the room. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake panting looking around, he realized he was in his room. Castiel felt Dean sleeping beside him, fast asleep. Castiel sat up hearing Gabriel talking, Castiel got up moving to check on Gabriel who was weakly licking his little puppy. Who whined and moved blindly to the world for now. His head moving weakly as he felt around. Castiel smiled seeing his best friend happy and healthy as Castiel kneeled down hugging him. 

“I was so worried about you.” Castiel breathed as Gabriel smiled contently. Castiel pulled back looking at the puppy who wiggled and moved.

“We are okay, aren’t we Booker?” Gabriel cooed to the puppy who whined and squeaked. Gabriel’s tongue rotating the small puppy as he cleaned him. 

“Could I hold him?” Castiel asked as Gabriel laid his head down. 

“Of course, you can always hold him.” Gabriel whispered as Castiel scooped the baby up in his hand. The puppy was so small barely the size of Castiel’s palm. The puppy had beautiful fuzzy grey fur like Sam. He looked like a little puffball all dried and cleaned. He whimpered weakly, his head falling down into Castiel’s hand as he laughed. 

“He’s so cute,” Castiel confessed touching his little head as he wiggled and moved in Castiel’s hand. “I can feel his power already, he’s going to be strong like you.” Gabriel smiled at the compliment weakly getting up to stretch, Castiel stood as well moving to pour some food in a bowl for Gabriel. “Where is Sam?”

“He’s hunting.” Gabriel spoke keeping an eye on the puppy in Castiel’s arms. “He wanted me to fed the best meat for breakfast.”

“He’s such a good dad.” Castiel stated. 

“Yeah, it’s so weird to be mated to a wild,” Gabriel commented. 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

“There is a ceremony they do on a full moon, to welcome the baby into the pack….Apparently he wants me to go meet his pack and introduce the new pup to the leader.” Castiel stated. 

“Scared to meet the family?” Castiel teased.

“A little,” Gabriel admitted. “Wilds and sacreds aren’t supposed to be breeding...per the rules. Even though anyone on my side to oppose is gone...Sam’s pack might not be so happy about me.”

“Huh, you think Booker here is the first hybrid?” Castiel kissed Booker. 

“....maybe,” Gabriel stated before pausing. “Fitting isn’t it? That a hybrid sacred as a hybrid child are both here. It was like it was destiny.”

“They will be a good match.” Castiel softly nuzzled him. “He’s so soft.”

“I can’t believe he’s here.” Gabriel whispered as he moved to lay down still tired from the birth. He winced at his sore ribs. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked concerned as Gabriel sighed. 

“I think he broke a rib when he kicked me.” Gabriel stated. “I just couldn’t let him get the gun. I couldn’t let him hurt you."

“Let me heal you.” Castiel moved to him kneeling sliding his hand over his fur. Gabriel breathed a bit better. Feeling so much better.

“So they were right, the baby did recharge you,” Gabriel commented as Castiel nodded putting the baby against his belly. The puppy whined for milk which Castiel moved him closer till he latched. 

“It just feels off. Possibly because this baby isn’t just an angel.” Castiel rubbed his belly moving to get up and sit on the couch. 

“You think you can control the baby’s demon abilities?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded. 

“When I feel myself using my powers, It feels wrong somehow,” Castiel explained.

“You must be being charged by the baby’s demon side too,” Gabriel stated. “Maybe you can control it too.”

“This baby stopped me from falling but I wouldn’t risk messing with that,” Castiel stated. “We can’t have God finding out.”

“God has abandoned us.” Gabriel sighed. “Don’t you think he would be a little more involved if he cared? Does he even know you’re pregnant?” 

“I-I don’t know. Still, with what my baby is, we need to hide it by any means possible.” Castiel paced.

“What’s got you so jittery all a sudden?” Gabriel eyed him as he asked. 

“I...I had a vision or something. Of my child. She said God will come but he won’t be able to sense what Lucifer has done. She said we got to keep her safe till she’s born.” Castiel explained. 

“You’re having a girl?” Gabriel asked.

“She didn’t decide yet.” Castiel mumbled.

“Castiel, are you sure this isn’t all in your head?” Gabriel asked concerned. 

“I-I don’t think it was.” Castiel pinched his lips making a duck face in thought. “It was just so real.”

“Maybe we should visit Michael again and ask him what he thinks.” Gabriel offered.

“You can’t travel yet and besides, the more we go there, the more we risk them being found,” Castiel stated. “Maybe I can send a letter but I, unfortunately, think only we can handle this.”

“So what will we do?” Gabriel asked. “How do we keep him out?”

“...” Castiel touched his chin. “...Maybe the tablets would know.”

“The tablets?” Gabriel asked confused.

“God wrote everything on his tablets, including the recipe to create life. Maybe he wrote down about his weaknesses.” 

“That’s smart….but Joshua took off with them years ago. He is keeping them safe for the rest of eternity. He won’t let you just take them.” Gabriel stated. “If they get back into God’s hands the world and everything we know it is damned.”

“I won’t take it lightly,” Castiel spoke with a sigh. “I know. But what other choice do we have but to find him? Hell, we can even read the tablet there and bounce.” 

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Gabriel explained. 

“He left before heaven locked us out,” Castiel stated. “Maybe the tablets were what caused the lockout.”

“God must not have wanted anyone taking anything else,” Gabriel stated. “Like the first blade.” 

“There is a lot up there, enough to kill us and this planet six times over if he wanted. However, he needs us. We are his entertainment. He likes to watch us squirm over the magnifying glass” Castiel crossed his arms. 

“...Maybe...Michael?” Gabriel started.

“No one was allowed to know. In case God started to torture us for the information.” Castiel breathed.

“Then...if your child gave you a vision, maybe...you can ask them again?” Gabriel asked as Castiel turned to him.

...I guess it was worth a shot.


	13. Down the rabbit hole

Sam walked through the door covered in mud, moved to shake his fur clean in the doorway causing Castiel to wave him off. 

“Not in the doorway!” Castiel chased him off as Sam bolted away from him playfully. “Away! Clean off in the barn!” Sam playfully tried to give him the run around as Gabriel chuckled from inside the house. Watching from the dog bed as Sam ran Castiel around. Castiel laughed trying to playfully keep him from entering the house. Dean came out of the bedroom sliding on his shirt as Gabriel glanced up. 

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” Dean kneeled moving to pet his face, rubbing it comfortingly as Gabriel closed his eyes at the feel. 

“Better, still healing,” Gabriel stated as Booker squeaked making Dean smile and moved to scoop him up. Booker’s beautiful grey fur, now a fluff ball. He squeaked so cutely as Dean pet him softly thumbed his head. Booker slowly quieted, contently enjoying the pets. Gabriel laid his head back on his dog bed just watching Booker enjoying the pets. “Careful, he already loves you.” 

“I don’t mind.” Dean smiled as Castiel ran in laughing covered in mud. 

“Dean help!” Castiel cried as Sam barked coming in wagging his tail. Dean put Booker down as Dean stood just in time for Castiel to jump into his arms covering him with dirt. Dean snorted laughed loudly as Castiel pulled back laughing at the mud. 

“Come on, play outside with the mud.” Dean laughed. “We have a puppy who needs the house sorta clean.”

“Sorry.” Castiel snorted as Dean pretended to look disappointed before he scooped him up in his arms. Castiel screamed as Dean carried him out to the mud. Castiel couldn’t wiggle away as Dean plopped them into the mud. Castiel laughed and screamed as Dean sat in the mud. Grabbing a handful of mud and sliding it against Castiel’s face. Sam moved to bark as he shook getting them muddy. 

Gabriel contently watched them as Booker tiredly nuzzled into his mother’s stomach, Gabriel’s attention was drawn to Booker as he wiggled and moved into Gabriel’s fur. Gabriel gave him a soft smile as the small puppy fell back to sleep after loving pets from Dean. Gabriel contently going back to watching them through the door as they laughed and played in the mud. 

Gabriel must have dozed watching them because of a few ruffling noises, made Gabriel glance up seeing Dean and Castiel were dressed in clean closed. Dean ruffling a towel against Sam’s clean fur, Castiel cleaning the meat that Sam brought them. Gabriel sucked in the air stretching as Booker continued to sleep undisturbed. Gabriel weakly got up needing to eat and move around, Castiel noticed the corgi moving around as he leaned down at pet him. 

“Foods almost ready, big mama.” Castiel pet him with love. Sam moved to his mate licking him as Dean moved to open the door to let the dogs out to pee. 

“We’ll watch Booker,” Dean commented as Gabriel agreed to move to the yard, Sam moved to follow as Gabriel avoided the mud. Sam followed after him watching him protectively. Gabriel took his time before he barked to Sam moving to the barn. Sam followed. Gabriel transformed human when inside, and barely had time to turn around as Sam held him. Gabriel smiled into his arms.

“God, I love you.” Sam breathed just holding him. “Thank you for giving me the perfect little boy I never thought I would have had.”

“If not me, someone would have scooped you up.” Gabriel breathed looking up at him. “...You are a catch.”

“Before I met you, I never saw a future for myself like this.” Sam smiled as Gabriel eyed him. “Remember, I wasn’t exactly a stud because my dad being a real dog.”

“Well, you are a stud to me, so they must have just known they weren’t worthy of you.” Gabriel breathed eyeing his lover before Gabriel pulled him into a loving soft kiss. Sam kissed back easily just holding him. Sam broke the kiss first just kissing his neck softly. 

“Thank you for being mine.” Sam breathed ever so softly as Gabriel closed his eyes holding him back before they pulled away to change back and went to the house. 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel returned to his small child who was back wanting some food, Dean moved away to let Gabriel back into the dog bed. Sam contently moved to lay beside Gabriel licking his mate with love. 

“Cas, I’m going to get started on some of the crops.” Dean moved to press a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. Castiel nodded watching him go. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean kneeled in the vegetables checking his garden and the crops. Dean admitted loved working his garden and crops. It was hard and modest work but to feed Castiel...and soon their child. 

Dean paused seeing the vegetables he pulled were diseased, Dean sighed looking out at his crops. They wouldn’t be able to sell the crops if this disease continued in the crops. Dean put the carrots back into the ground eyeing the crops as far as he could see. Dean placed his hands on the dirt gripping it into his hand. Dean’s eyes started to glow as he closed his eyes. When Dean pulled his hand away, he hesitantly pulled out the carrot. Now healthy and vibrant. 

Dean...did this when he was alone. 

Trying and testing his powers, he was...getting better at using them. He’s noticed...how much more powerful he seemed now with his demon side. His abilities able to stretch farther, used more frequently….but he had obvious signs he was doing too much, too soon. Blood spilled onto the carrot in his hands, which Dean reached up touching his bloody nose.

Dean wiped his nose of the blood on his sleeve before he went to another part of his garden grabbing vegetables for tonight’s dinner. Dean spat out the blood onto the ground from his nose bleed as he headed into the barn. Dean held a cloth to his nose for a moment watching Horse chewing on some hay. Dean moved to him offering him one of the carrots which Horse happily chewed. Loving the food offered to him, Dean gave his coat a brush which Horse loved. 

“You are one spoiled Donkey.” Dean cooed as Horse continued to chew. When Dean’s nose stopped bleeding, he got up taking the food inside for the others after he gave them a quick wash. Castiel was checking the rabbit he was cooking which was browned to perfection. Castiel was a great cook. Dean, unfortunately, wasn’t but he was pretty happy to supply the stuff to make Castiel’s meals better.

“Oh, Carrots!” Castiel spoke moving to eat one of the carrots. Castiel lit up moaning at the carrot he was chewing. “I have been  _ craving _ your vegetables. Especially carrots.” Dean smiled seeing his mate eating the vegetable he had worked hard to grow. Dean touched Castiel’s stomach rubbing the roundness that grew daily. Dean didn’t wish for much, but he wished his child looked like Castiel or...looked as beautiful as his mom. 

Dean’s smile faded softly, he missed his mom more and more every day. How he missed her advice. How she always cupped his face when he cried. He knew...Charlie was taking care of the tree he planted for his mom. That was the type of girl she was…

“Dean? You okay?” Castiel asked continuing to chew his carrots. 

“...It’s nothing. I just was thinking about grabbing you more carrots.” Dean faked a smile as he kissed his cheek before going back outside. Castiel continued to chew on the carrots, worried. 

Dean grabbed more carrots making sure to plant some new ones as he took, Dean returned with a basket full which Castiel beamed so happily. 

“Did I mention I am madly in love with you?” Castiel asked as Dean cleaned the new carrots. 

“You’ve mentioned it twice in two hours.” Dean beamed. 

“So...not enough.” Castiel frowned as Dean laughed leaning in to kiss him again. Castiel kissed him back before going to check on the rabbits. “Dinner is ready.” 

“Perfect.” Dean breathed looking at the cooked rabbit, Castiel pulling one from the fireplace. Castiel careful not to get burned placed one cooked rabbit on the plate, Dean smiled at him moving to grab a knife to cut the rabbit in half, giving Castiel the bigger chunk. It was their system that sort of just happened. Dean and Castiel shared one rabbit every time they got one. Castiel liked the breast and Dean didn’t mind the legs. 

Castiel pulled another rabbit from the fire throwing it onto the plate Dean was cutting, before Dean used a fork to pull the meat from the bone from the next rabbit. Castiel already had each plate and cleaned dog bowls for Sam and Gabriel. Dean pulled the meat from the rabbit and placed it evenly in the bowls before adding the veggies and other things Castiel finished up with. 

Dean placed the food bowls down for the dogs which Sam waited for the corgi to eat first. Sam happy to sit with his puppy, who squeaked and moved his head around. Sam leaned down licking and cleaning the little puppy who moved and rolled at Sam’s large tongue. 

Gabriel happy to eat his bowl, Dean and Castiel making their table of food. Castiel still chomping on the carrots before he finally sat down at the table. Dean poured them some water sitting down as well. 

“How long do you think we have, Cas?” Dean asked as Castiel touched his growing belly. 

“Another two months,” Castiel spoke, Dean looked over at his growing belly. “Then they will be here...Our girl or boy.”

“We should think of names,” Dean stated. “Do you have any in mind?” 

“Hm.” Castiel chewed as he rubbed his belly. “I haven’t even started thinking. I guess I am so used to it being decided for me...but I guess you are right. Do you have any ideas?”

“...I was wondering...if you’d be okay with it...if they end up being a girl...if I can name her after my mom.” Dean spoke hesitantly as Castiel glanced up. 

“Ah...that’s why you have been so mentally distant lately...you miss her.” Castiel reached over taking his hand. “Dean, of course, we could name them after her,” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled softly. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean started feeling so happy, Castiel kissed his hand and went back to eating. 

“I don’t think you ever told me your mom’s name,” Castiel commented chewing on the rabbit meat.

“Oh, Sorry. Her name is Mary.” Dean stated. Castiel stopped instantly choking on his meat. Dean looked concerned as he watching Castiel choke. 

“D-...Did you say, Mary?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded.

“...Yes…?” Dean eyed him.

“She...wasn’t blonde with blue eyes, was she?” Castiel asked. 

“...Yeah, she was. Why?” Dean asked confused.

“She...wasn’t from the town of Maples, was she?” Castiel asked as Dean looked taken back. 

“Yeah, that’s where I grew up,” Dean started looking confused. “I’m sorry, how did you know-?” Castiel moved to him in happiness cupping his face with laughter.

“My Dean! You were my buddy!” Castiel spoke laughing. “You and your mother helped save my life!” Castiel choked in tears cupping his face to his kissing Dean’s nose. “I was okay, you were right...I just needed Gabriel and you.” Dean seemed taken back searching Castiel eyes before his eyes widened in recognition

“You...were the boy?” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded. Dean pulled him into the happiest loving kiss as Castiel’s arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close.

“I-..I’m full, Let’s go to bed....” Castiel breathed pulling back eyeing his lips with lust as Dean understood clearing his throat. 

“H-Hey, um. We are going to go to bed.” Dean spoke as Castiel lustfully pressed needy kisses to Dean’s neck holding him. “N-Night!” Dean yelped when he felt Castiel grip his ass. Gabriel and Sam exchange looks laughing at them. 

“...What did I miss?” Sam asked as Gabriel returned to the dog bed. 

“Nothing, Those idiots were meant to be before any of them realized.” Gabriel breathed going back to the dog bed, as Sam got up to eat. Gabriel happily licking the little puppy himself who kept his head up sniffing at his mother. 

“Look at him.” Sam chewed. “He’s just memorized by you.”

“He should, I am the giver of life.” Gabriel cooed to the pup who yawned so big he fell over. “I also hold all his meals.” Gabriel poked the puppy with his nose, which the puppy continued to sniff him. 

“I can’t wait to see him open his eyes,” Sam stated continuing to eat. “Oh, I just love him so much.”

“When did you want to go visit your pack?” Gabriel asked softly as Sam shrugged. “I know how badly you want them to see him.”

“When he opens his eyes?” Sam asked as Gabriel chuckled. 

“That’s any day now. Soon he will be able to see and hear...and walk.” Gabriel stated. “He’s already been kinda opening them.”

“So soon?” Sam whined finishing his meal to crawl back into bed. 

“Soon he will be a walking, talking, puppy.” Gabriel gave Sam a lick as Sam laid his head near the puppy. “Your little mini-me.” Sam smiled at that softly pulling the puppy into his body curling around him protectively. The little puppy sniffing his father before he snuggled into the warmth. Gabriel laid against his mate loving them so much before going to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s dream:**

  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes opened tiredly pulling himself from the bed, he...wasn’t home again. Castiel glanced around the white room with tons of clicking clocks. A white rabbit sat on the white bed near him which Castiel touched its fur feeling the softness under his fingers when a small boy came in holding a white rabbit. 

“Oh, hello.” The child spoke as Castiel took in the shaggy black hair, he had really beautiful green eyes. “Welcome back, mommy.”

“Trying out the boy?” Castiel asked as the child nodded putting down the white rabbit. He looked at the mirror taking in his blue overalls and white shirt. 

“I think I like the boy.” The child turned. “But I am still deciding.” Castiel got up moving to the boy, kneeling to him. Castiel took in the obvious signs of Dean, there in his little lips and eyes. Castiel cupped his face touching his cheek. 

“...You told me I needed to protect you.” Castiel stated as the little boy nodded. “How...How do I protect you?”

“...You want to use the tablets.” The boy spoke eyeing him. 

“Yes.” Castiel breathed. “I think the tablets will have secrets we may need to protect you.”

“You need to find Joshua.” The boy spoke seriously. 

“I don’t even know how to begin. Joshua has been lost for a while now-” Castiel stated.

“Michael knows how.” The boy stated. “Michael will show you the way.”

“Michael is too sick to take us anywhere,” Castiel stated. The boy paused thinking for a moment. 

“...We can heal, Michael.” The boy stated. “Just have daddy help!” 

“...Okay.” Castiel breathed as he kissed the little boy’s head. “I will have daddy help.”

“Wait! Before you go! Have you guys come up with names for me?” The little boy asked excitedly as Castiel smiled at him with love.

“....If you’re a girl, we want to name you Mary,” Castiel stated as the little boy thought about this. 

“Mary...I like Mary.” The little boy nodded as he moved to hug Castiel which Castiel held him back. “Bye, mommy.”

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke to Dean’s naked body pressed against his own, Castiel closed his eyes snuggling back into Dean as Dean yawned at the movement rubbing Castiel’s feathers with care. 

“You awake already?” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded. 

“I don’t want to be.” Castiel breathed back as Dean chuckled rubbing Castiel’s belly with care. “...I think we should go to see Michael today.”

“Michael?” Dean asked as Castiel sat up.

“Yes, I...want to ask him something.” Castiel didn’t lie, he just didn’t want to worry Dean with the whole truth. 

“I guess,” Dean stated sitting up. “We will have to ask Sam and Gabriel if they want to come or who stays.” 

“Of course.” Castiel nodded as he climbed out of bed grabbing for some clothes. “I’ll cook up some eggs for breakfast if you want to grab them.”

“Yum. I can’t wait.” Dean stated happily as he grabbed some clothes as well. Castiel smiled looking at his lover with care before he walked out into the kitchen. Dean walked passed him heading to grab some chicken eggs from the chickens. Castiel lit the fire getting ready to cook...but he had this strange feeling someone is watching him. Castiel slowly turned towards the feeling of seeing Booker blinking at him. Castiel gasped realizing Booker was awake...and seeing him. 

“Hi, Booker!” Castiel whispered as the dogs slept, Castiel reaching in scooping Booker from the dog bed. Booker tilted his head to the words he now could hear. Castiel cooed to him, Booker blinking at Castiel. “Good morning! Look at your cutest blue eyes! Hello cutie!” Booker’s tail wagged happily at the noise. Still a bit wobbly he loved Castiel’s fingers on his fur. Dean returned with eggs seeing the happy and vibrant Booker getting attention from Castiel. 

“Oh, man! His eyes are open!” Dean cooed putting the eggs down to pet him. 

“I know! Gabriel and Sam are going to freak.” Castiel smiled, Booker curiously sniffed them recognizing the smell he happily licked at their fingers. Dean lovingly petting him which Booker happily wiggled inside their hands. 

“You better put him back, they are going to be so happy to see him with his eyes opened,” Dean warned as Castiel agreed to put the puppy back. Booker instantly tried to climb his parents for the attention again but he wasn’t anywhere near doing that yet and simply fell and wiggled. Booker whined and cried as Sam raised his head to give the puppy attention but paused seeing Booker blinking at him.

“Booker?” Sam lit up as the puppy whined. Sam instantly moved to him slobbering him with kisses. Gabriel raised his head tiredly as Gabriel gasped seeing his little puppy attempting. Gabriel moved to give him attention as Booker was slobbered with kisses. Booker was so happy to be spoiled and Sam and Gabriel were just freaking out. 

“Awh! He’s so perfect, look at his eyes! They are blue!” Gabriel breathed as he pulled the puppy into his fur to feed him which the puppy happily latched on. “I’ve never seen a dog with such pretty eyes. I wonder where he got that from…”

“...My mom used to tell me my dad had the most beautiful ice blue eyes.” Sam admitted as he softly laid near his son. “He...was a husky. They are known for it.” Sam shyly brought it up again, still embarrassed about his genes.

“Well, how perfect of a little one we made.” Gabriel licked Sam’s fur, showing how much he loved him no matter what. Sam lit up happy to nuzzle into his mate. 

“Breakfast love birds.” Dean placed some bowls of food on the floor. Gabriel nuzzled Sam to go eat while he fed his little one. Gabriel cleaning Booker who was already teething base on how hard he has been biting on Gabriel. Gabriel sighed at his poor chest but continued to nurture the puppy. “So, we are going to be heading to Michael’s today.” 

“Michael’s?” Gabriel glanced up looking at Cas.

“I want to see him,” Castiel stated, Gabriel knowing the plan. 

“Did you guys want to come?” Dean stated.

“Dean, we are supposed to protect you both. Of course, we will.” Sam stated.

“We can carry Booker, it will be no issue,” Gabriel stated seriously. “Besides, it will be good to get him used to other sacreds before we visit Sam’s family.”

“Right, he hasn’t been around anyone but you guys and us,” Castiel started rubbing his belly.

“So a little trial run with other sacreds will make us see how he is with them.” Gabriel nodded reassuring the angels. “We may have another addition but we are all sworn to an oath, even Booker here. To protect our angels.” 

“Thanks, guys,” Castiel spoke rubbing his belly. 

“Well, I’m going to grab some of our harvests to bring them, I’m sure they would enjoy carrots as much as us.” Dean pet Castiel’s belly with care. “Sam, want to go out and grab some meat for us to bring them?” Sam finished his meal looking at Gabriel who nodded. 

“Go. We will be okay.” Gabriel smiled at him as Sam gave them some kisses before bolting out the door. Gabriel watched their mates leave before turning to Castiel. “So? Did you speak to her?”

“She was trying out a boy before deciding,” Castiel stated. “He said to go to Michael and ask him about Joshua.” 

“I said that too,” Gabriel mumbled as Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“They said Michael can lead us to Joshua,” Castiel stated.

“Michael’s too weak,” Gabriel stated. 

“They said Dean could heal him,” Castiel stated. 

“Dean? But...Dean barely uses his powers.” Gabriel stated. “I haven’t seen him use them without emergencies-” 

“We will figure it out. I am telling you, that I am  _ really _ seeing them.” Castiel touched his belly. “They are so strong Gabriel. Stronger than I ever imagined.” Gabriel eyed his master, worried to believe dreams but...he trusted his master with all his heart. If his master was saying he was seeing his child...as crazy as it sounded...he believed him.

“Okay. If you need to get to Michael, we will follow you.” Gabriel stated as Gabriel winced at a hard gum bite from Booker.

“...He teething?” Castiel asked.

“He’s been teething for a week now, I can’t wait till he can eat real food, my nipples feel like they are going to be chewed off by a toothless zombie.” Gabriel laid his head on the dog bed as Castiel laughed going to eat his breakfast.


	14. Guess who

Dean’s eyes slid over Castiel as he sat on Horse, Dean pulling along the donkey. Castiel held Booker in his hand as the puppy wiggled and looked around curiously in his hand. Gabriel and Sam happily followed after the donkey. Gabriel never walked so much, so used to be carried. He panted as he tried to keep up with his tiny legs. Gabriel almost collapsed when Dean stopped in front of the old worn down castle. Gabriel noticed where they were...and collapsed tiredly in the grass. Sam plopped down next to him protectively as Dean helped Castiel off the Donkey. 

“Careful.” Dean breathed as Castiel swung his legs around to come down, Dean helped the pregnant angel down. Dean turned almost slamming into the large hell hound who was sniffing him. Dean froze as Benny sniffed him before licking his face making Dean’s hair stand up with salvia. When Benny had realized it was Dean and Castiel he didn’t move away, Lucifer’s whistling made Benny huff and scurry back to the house.

“Away! They aren’t food!” Lucifer clapped his hands as Benny lowered his ears as he moved to the large crypt-like dog house. “Sorry about him, he wants to eat everyone,” Lucifer spoke as Dean and Castiel walked towards the Castiel stairs. Lucifer came down shaking Dean’s hand and then hugging Castiel. “Come inside. Michael has been missing you like crazy.” Castiel lit up still cradling the soft puppy as the dogs followed in after then besides Benny.

Michael turned tiredly, Castiel noticed how pale Michael looked, his markings on his neck from the stitches forever keeping his head attached were the only color on his pale almost gray skin. Michael smiled seeing his brother as Castiel moved to him. 

“Brother!” Castiel laughed as Michael lit up as they hugged. Booker barked in Castiel’s arms as they pulled back. Michael chuckled touching booker with care. Gabriel and Sam came on it after Gabriel finally made it up the stairs with his tiny legs.

“I see your little Corgi had his pup.” Michael laughed kissing Booker, Gabriel heard his puppy cry as he went to collect the pup. Michael handed him over, which Gabriel took in his mouth and walked away to the dog bed which was normally for Balthazar. Balthazar didn’t mind sharing his bed, especially since he was happily sniffing the puppy. Curiously looking at the puppy and his parents. “Did you come all the way to see us?” 

“Um...yes.” Castiel hesitated as Dean and Lucifer spoke a bit away. Castiel leaned over speaking to him. “...Do you know where Joshua is?” 

“Joshua?” Michael whispered back as Castiel hesitated. “You know I’m not allowed-”

“I need the tablets. God’s tablets. My child came to me in my dream. They said God is going to come and we need to protect them-”

“Your child? They have come to you in visions?” Michael asked surprised as Castiel nodded. Michael’s hand moving to cup his belly. 

“They said we will need you to lead us to Joshua. I need to know god’s weakness to protect them.” Castiel explained. “God will find out and attempt to kill them before they are born. I must find Joshua.”

“...Joshua left me clues...in case I needed to find him but-” Michael hesitated. “I can’t...I am too weak to go with you to help.”

“Dean. Come.” Castiel called as Dean moved to take a seat at the table near Castiel. Castiel took his hand as Dean gave him a squeeze back. “Try to heal him.”

“What?” Dean seemed taken back but Castiel just held him closer. 

“...Humor me.” Castiel kissed Dean’s hand as Lucifer watched with worry and curiosity. Dean eyed them both before Dean took a deep breath, Dean moved to touch Michael’s stitches. Michael flinched not used to anyone touching his wound, that literally was the only thing keeping his head attached and him from being dead. Dean pulled his hand back hesitantly, but Michael eventually nodded allowing Dean to touch the stitches. 

Dean’s hands started to glow as Castiel closed his eyes...and just prayed. Not to god. Just to the universe. For his child. For Michael to heal. Dean’s hands started to glow with a bright intensity that even took Lucifer back. Michael swallowed when he felt his stitches be pulled away by the magic. Michael’s eyes glowed with angelic light as the last stitch was pulled away. Dean’s hand fell roughly as blood spilled from his nostrils, Dean reached up touching his bloody nose. Castiel didn’t notice moving to touch Michael’s neck. It was healed. 

Castiel moved to hug Michael who...no longer looked on the brink of Death as Michael broke down crying in happiness. Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head falling backward but Lucifer’s hands cradled Dean like he knew that might happen. Castiel pulled back seeing Dean passed out. 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel choked. 

“He’s okay, he just used too much.” Lucifer softly moved to lay him in a nearby guest bedroom, Castiel watched Lucifer return. “I gave him some of my strength...but he can’t use too much at one time.” 

“I-Is he going to be okay?” Castiel asked worried.

“He just needs rest.” Lucifer reassured as Michael stood moving to hug his lover. Lucifer held him close.

“I-I thought he was all-powerful?” Castiel asked worriedly.

“He...is...but…” Lucifer hesitated. “What I did to him. I must admit. I am not a god. I only was able to shove the pieces together and hope it worked. He like Michael was. Wasn’t perfectly made like your baby will be.” 

“W-Will he be-” Castiel asked. 

“He will be fine. Just spend the night tonight and he will feel amazing.” Lucifer explained turning to Michael. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak but...I feel whole.” Michael spoke tears filling his eyes. “A-Am I well again?” 

“Yes.” Lucifer breathed as Michael held him close nuzzling him. Castiel smiled as he stood touching his belly. 

“It’s...been a long journey. I should rest as well...goodnight.” Castiel smiled going towards the room Dean was placed in. Castiel watched Michael lean up to kiss Lucifer with a strength he never seemed to grasp anymore. Castiel turned away letting them have privacy as Castiel laid next to his mate giving him love as he cleaned up Dean’s face of blood. Castiel laid against Dean softly letting sleep take him.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Dream**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A white rabbit scratched himself on the ear with his foot as castiel opened his eyes to see the rabbit sitting on his chest. Castiel softly reached up petting it before he sat up in the white bed. A little boy now sat on the floor, looking a lot different than before. If it wasn’t for the little blue overalls. Castiel wouldn’t have recognized him. The boy sat drawing on the floor, he was kicking his legs, his dirty blonde hair longer than last time, he sat humming to himself not noticing Castiel was there. Castiel put the bunny down moving to sit next to him. 

“Hello, little one.” Castiel touched his hair as the blue-eyed blow glanced up at him. Castiel’s eyes lit up seeing how cute his child was. 

“Hi, mommy.” The little boy smiled as he climbed into his mother’s lap. Castiel held him with care petting his hair Castiel kissed the little boy. “I decided I want to be a little boy.” 

“A little boy.” Castiel breathed kissing his little forehead. “Is this how you will look?” The boy nodded as Castiel smiled. “You look just like your daddy.” Castiel breathed with love. 

“You healed Michael.” The boy asked as Castiel nodded. “He will take you to Joshua.” 

“Yes, I will talk to him about it tomorrow.” Castiel breathed. “We will go find those tablets. I promise.” 

“Have you thought of a name for me yet?” The boy asked. 

“Not yet,” Castiel spoke. “But I promise, we will before you are here.” 

“...I love you, mom.” The boy smiled as Castiel nuzzled into him. 

“I love you. little one.” Castiel spoke as the little boy laid himself on his mother’s chest. 

“Can you tell me a story, mommy?” The boy asked. “....Before you wake up.” 

“Of course.” Castiel breathed before rocking the boy telling him the story of how his parents met. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel blinked awake finding him back in Lucifer’s guest room, He touched his pregnant belly with love. Happy to feel his baby move Castiel got up, seeing Michael and Dean speaking in the kitchen. Michael’s shirt barely covered a mating mark now fresh on Michael’s body. Michael was drinking some tea as Castiel came over sitting next to Dean. Balthazar was in human form cooking stuff for breakfast as Michael glanced up at him. 

“Where’s Lucifer?” Castiel asked as Michael put down his tea.

“He’s attending to business,” Michael spoke. “He won’t be home till later.” Balthazar handed Michael and Castiel the first plates. Michael happily moved to eat. Stuffing his face like he never ate before. “Excuse me, I just...since being alive fully again I can finally taste the food.” 

“Please, don’t apologize,” Castiel reassured. “...Dean eats like that anyways.” Castiel teased Dean just as Dean got his plate he shoveled a bite into his mouth. Dean chewed barely paying attention as Michael chuckled. 

“...Now, what we were speaking about yesterday-” Michael spoke as Castiel hesitated. 

“Dean, can you give us a moment?” Castiel spoke as Dean got up taking his plate to the porch. 

“Don’t want him knowing?” Michael asked. 

“Till I can get this figured out. I...just don’t want him to worry.” Castiel stated. 

“Well, finding Joshua,” Michael explained. “It won’t be easy. I can now take you but I don’t know how safe we can go about this. It’s been years, and I don’t know how well his markers kept up.” Michael stated. “Especially that he thought me dead.” 

“Can you still try?” Castiel asked. 

“Yes, of course.” Michael stated.”Lucifer…” Michael cleared his throat blush. “Tested my strength last night, I seem to be back at full power.” 

“Did he?” Castiel snorted as Michael blushed. 

“I talked to Lucifer yesterday about your request. He wants to come with us but I don’t know if a large group would be ideal. We don’t know if God is in waiting to see if we bring him to them.” Michael stated. 

“...I think Dean and Lucifer should stay behind.” Michael explained hesitantly. 

“Go by ourselves? It’s too risky-” Castiel hesitated. 

“We take our sacreds-” Michael scratched his head. 

“But Gabriel just had his pup,” Castiel spoke. “He won’t want to separate from him.”

“...It will be too hard to bring the pup.” Michael hesitated once again. “...Then just me, you and Balthazar. We go. It should be a week and a half, tops.” 

“They are going to be so pissed off,” Castiel whispered. “Not only are they alphas but they are mated to us. They are going to lose their minds in worry.”

“Yes, we are.” Lucifer’s voice made them turn to see Lucifer looking annoyed. 

“Look, I want to do this safely-” Michael winced.

“We can be discreet,” Lucifer stated. “But two omegas going off on their own. One barely back from the dead and the other one, HEAVILY pregnant. How do you think Balthazar can protect you both?” Michael sighed thinking he was right. “We will all go.”

“Okay…” Michael hesitated but caved. “You’re right, we just have to do this safely.”

“We will. We will only ride at night, keep on the horses.” Lucifer stated. “We will have all the sacreds there to protect us.” 

“Gabriel can’t come,” Castiel stated. “He has to watch his pup.” 

“Then we have everyone but Gabriel,” Lucifer explained.

“Like hell, I won’t,” Gabriel spoke. “I’ll go. I want to protect you. It’s my duty and baby or no baby. We can strap him on my back if we have to.” 

“Gabriel.” Castiel worried but Gabriel plopped down next to him. 

“We are ALL going to go, all of us,” Gabriel stated as Sam laid next to Gabriel. 

“Alright, then let’s settle this.” Dean chimed in being quite so long the others talking among themselves quieted. “We all go. Whatever the reason for you to find this Joshua. We be careful. That’s how we do it.” Michael eyed him before nodding. 

“You-....Okay...I think it’s...best we all go.” Michael looked away holding himself.

“We will leave tonight,” Lucifer stated. “I will ready the supplies...Will you be bringing your donkey or do you want a horse?”

“What’s a donkey?” Castiel asked as Lucifer raised his eyebrow confused to Dean waving him off with an explanation for another time.

“We will keep him,” Dean stated. “He is gentle with Castiel. It would be good for his pregnancy.”

“Alright.” Lucifer nodded. “I will give the rest of us horses.” Lucifer moved to leave as Castiel looked at Dean confused.

“Why did he call Horse a Donkey?” Castiel asked as Michael held back a chuckle.

“He’s just...weird.” Dean lied moving to sit next to his mate. Castiel touched his shoulder as Michael eyed Dean for a long time saying nothing before getting up. 

“I’ll just ready for travel,” Michael spoke. “Please call if you need me.” Michael gave one last glance at Dean before walking away. Dean watched him go curiously.

“He was staring me down,” Dean commented as Castiel got up rubbing his belly.

“Really?” Castiel eyed Michael’s way. “I didn’t notice.”

“He seemed...a bit off about me going.” Dean stated. 

“Maybe because of what you are. Maybe they think Joshua might see you as a threat.” Castiel stated as Dean accepted the answer. 

“Okay, I think you’re right.” Dean patted his pants standing. “I’ll head home to grab us more supplies. I will be back by tonight.”

“Be careful.” Castiel breathed with worry as Dean leaned in kissing him with care. He whistled for Sam to follow as Sam gave his family a loving lick before following after him. Castiel watched him go. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Michael eyed his clothes he was folding into a bag to take to change into when hands slid around his waist.

“You weren’t going to leave me right?” Lucifer’s words made Michael turn. 

“...No. I just...It’s risky to bring Dean.” Michael hesitated as Lucifer kissed his mating mark before plopping on the bed eyeing Michael’s obvious worry.

“What’s wrong with him coming?” Lucifer stated. “He’s powerful, you saw him heal you-”

“It’s not that.” Michael breathed. “...It’s Joshua more than it is Dean?”

“I don’t understand,” Lucifer spoke as Michael paused his movements to sit next to him. 

“...In order to protect the tablets. After Joshua left me clues and found a safe place to hide them. He wiped his own memories.” 

“...So?” Lucifer eyed him. “What does that have to do with Dean?”

“...It has  _ everything _ to do with Dean.” Michael sighed pausing before he began to explain.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.** ” Mary screamed in loud agony, she was in a cabin in the FUCKING middle of no where. Bleeding and shaking from the pain. She had been in labor for almost two FUCKING days. Mary’s head lulled to the side as sweat slid down her sweaty forehead. “I-...I can’t...I-I can’t.’ Hannah who was crouched acting as the main helper to the birth took Mary’s hand tightly. 

“You have to Mary.” Hannah breathed kissing her forehead. “This baby has been in there too long. He is coming out one way or another and we want him okay. Okay?” Mary sobbed and whimpered squeezing her hand. “Come on, let’s talk while we push okay?

“W-We are naming him Dean.” Mary choked out a sob as she attempted to push. Mary gave it her all, she was shaking and close to vomiting. She looked as though death held her in a loving embrace. 

“Dean’s a good name!” Hannah smiled warmingly at her. “Don’t you want to hold Dean?” Mary choked out a whimpered and nodded. 

“Wh-Where is he?” Mary was inconsolable. “He promised.”

“He wouldn’t leave you high and dry without him unless something stopped him from being here-” Hannah stated as three men barged in, Hannah breathed in relief seeing Gadreel, but he bled profusely from a large wound on his stomach. 

“G-Gadreel!” Hannah moved to her husband once the other two men set him down Hannah grabbed a cloth she applied pressure to the wound. Hannah turned angrily at the other two men. “What the FUCK happened?”

“We walked a yellow brick FUCKING road to see the wizard of OZ.” Michael panted annoyed trying to catch his breath. “What the  _ FUCK _ do you think happened?! We got jumped on our way back with the tablets! Someone betrayed us and there was a trap! We all barely got out alive!”

“His stomach is barely holding him together!” Hannah snapped. “I need to heal him!”

“You can’t! If God feels us using our grace, he will find us!” Michael snapped back when as Mary let out a loud cry. Hannah turned to see Joshua kneeling near Mary’s side touching his sweaty face with a wet cloth as Mary whispered to Joshua. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Joshua whispered to her as Mary cried. Joshua moved a hand to her belly feeling the life dwindling inside. He...was dying in there. Suffocating. Joshua gave a concerned look to Michael who went to position himself in front of Mary. 

“Okay, Mary I need you to push as hard as you can,” Michael stated rolling up his sleeves, she gave Michael and Joshua a look.

“I-Is there something wrong?” Mary noticed how tense they were getting. 

“No, it’s just time he is born.” Michael lied. “Okay Mary, Push.” Mary gripped Joshua’s hand screaming as she pushed. She was in so much pain. Joshua’s hands started to glow trying to relieve her pain. “No! You can’t! God can find us if we use our powers!” 

“I can’t let her suffer like this! She’s only human!” Josh snapped as Hannah turned to him. 

“YOU can heal Mary after! If we bring GOD to her it’s only going to make it worse-” Michael snapped.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Mary cried out panting roughly. “The baby...is coming...RIGHT NOW. Can you please all stop fighting and fucking catch him!” Mary snarled, Hannah turned away. Michael went back to help her. Encouraging pushing. It was only twenty minutes more before a dark-colored baby was pushed out. Michael stared at the little lifeless body. 

Dean...wasn’t alive anymore.

Michael cradled the lifeless baby, his hand hanged limp in his arms as Mary’s eyes rolled into the back of her head from shock and exhaustion. Joshua eyed the baby upset by tried to hide it as he touched Mary’s forehead causing her to pass out for much-needed sleep. 

“...He’s dead?” Hannah breathed as her voice quivered. “We became rebels, we killed, stole, cheated and damned ourselves to save this baby and he’s DEAD?”

“Quite.” Joshua hissed as he noticed a movement of a small four-year-old standing in the doorway watching, most likely woken up by the screams. 

“Hannah.” Gadreel breathed. “Go calm him. I’ll be okay.” Hannah eyed everyone before she leaned in and kissed Gadreel. “I love you more than stars.” 

“I love you more than the moon.” Hannah breathed as she left the room to tend to Castiel leaving Joshua, Michael, and Gadreel.

“...So we lost the war?” Gadreel coughed blood as he winced at his wounds. “All because he wasn’t born fast enough? Bullshit. There’s got to be something we can do.” 

“...” Michael sighed trying to think. 

“...We can plead to the reaper. Make a trade.” Joshua spoke up his eyes glistened with the threat of tears. 

“A life for a life.” Michael breathed as noise made them turn to see a man standing there with a nice suit, he held a cane in his had eyeing them. 

“Hello, boys.” Death smirked as he helped himself to the food on the table. Uneaten but still fresh. “I heard you want to make a deal.” Death took a big bite of the sandwich moaning at how deliciously crunchy the bread was. “This is delicious, who made this?”

“Hannah, but I can make them too.” Gadreel panted coughing more blood. 

“I  _ need _ to get the recipe.” Death beamed.

“Yeah, we’ll exchange numbers once your done reaping one of us.” Gadreel scoffed sarcastically, Death said nothing. 

“...Now, the boy.” Death moved to hold Dean, taking him from Michael’s bloody hands cradling him like he was made of glass. “... Never had a chance to live. Poor little one.”

“We want to offer you a trade. One of us for the boy.” Joshua spoke up. “Take me instead.”

“Joshua, no! I know this is a lot for you! But you’re the only one strong and fast enough to hide the tablets.” Michael snapped as he turned to Death. “I will trade my soul.”

“Michael! You are OUR leader. If you die our rebellion dies!” Joshua snapped. They continued to argue when a loud snap made them turn. Death...was gone. Dean laid in Gadreel’s arms, crying and sobbing loudly. His skin slowly coming back to color as he cried for the warmth he once had. Gadreel laid limp on the floor, his head forward his mouth from internal bleeding spilling onto the baby’s face. Joshua leaned down slowly pulling the baby from his arms. Joshua paused seeing a small paper in the child’s grip. Joshua pulled it from the fussing child and opened the letter. 

‘I decided to teach death my recipe. Tell Hannah and Castiel I’m sorry.’ 

Joshua closed his eyes pulling Dean close as he tried not to break down. Michael fell to his knees holding his mouth needing a moment. When...Hannah came back...The sounds of her sorrow erupted into pleas and sobs. Michael tried to comfort her and explained, but Hannah needed time. She needed to be alone. She scooped her mate cradling him before deciding to bury him. Neither of them stopped her as she walked out with him.

“...Watch over, Castiel.” Hannah whispered so broken as she walked down the stairs and into the woods. Joshua watched her go as Mary’s voice snapped him out of her thoughts.

“...Is that Dean?” Mary’s voice made Joshua turn, he walked over to her offering her the small child who was asleep. Mary lit up touching and nuzzling his face. She cried so hard she was shaking. “Josh…” Mary turned to him sniffing. “He has your lips.” Joshua smiled softly as he leaned in kissing her with care. Mary kissed back before Dean started to fuss. “Hush, my little on-” The door to the cabin opened with Hannah scared and panting. 

“God’s angels! They are coming!” Hannah moved to grab her supplies.

“How many?” Michael asked. 

“Six groups of three. Maybe more. I only saw them. They know where they are and are trying to surround us. We need to go.” Hannah moved into the backroom to get Castiel who tiredly suckled his pacifier. Hannah went to their cars in the back of the cabin to get Castiel in there. 

“Joshua! You have to get the tablets somewhere safe before he can get his hands on him!” Michael spoke. 

“B-But you promised us a goodbye! You said we can have all the time we wanted.” Mary choked. “You know I will never see him again!”

“I’m sorry, Mare.” Michael breathed. “But you and your child are in danger too. We need to get you far away from here.” Mary looked at Joshua who softly pressed their foreheads together. Josh closed his eyes just memorized this woman he loved more than God himself…

Josh leaned down kissing Dean’s forehead, as his first hello...and goodbye. 

Joshua moved to give Mary a small peck before a sound of feathers made her open them...and he was gone. 

“Hannah! Can you grab the Baby!” Michael spoke as Hannah nodded. Mary weakly handed over Dean as Mary sighed in the pain of being picked up. Michael quickly carrying her to the car as Mary once again passed out. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“...Dean’s Joshuas?” Lucifer seemed surprised. 

“Yes...and Dean coming might trigger the old memories to resurface. If it does, we can’t use the potion again. It was done to keep Joshua only protecting the Tablets. He doesn’t need sleep, food, water, company...anything. He’s...just a protector of the tablets.” Michael explained.

“But if Dean comes, your super-soldier may no longer be able to protect the tablet fully. He will need food, breaks, and other things.” Michael explained. “Leaving the tablet vulnerable.”

“Can’t he just keep it on his person?” Lucifer stated.

“Because warded the box to keep the god from finding them,” Michael explains. “...Dean might cause an issue.”

“What do we do?” Lucifer stated. 

“...We’ll burn that bridge when we get there.” Michael sighed as he went back to packing. Lucifer lovingly went to help him. 

  
  



	15. Love and Loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: This chapter will talk about Michael's previous baby loss/his execution starting at 11 years before. This is a pretty heavy chapter. There is also talks with some bad guys that border on creepy/almost pedo-ish/maybe grooming without being sexual... like they are talking about mating a child once they become an adult without spoiling too much. I wanted to warn people because those are both really heavy. I actually didn't plan to go into go into Michael and the baby loss, but I feel their story deserves more than just a footnote.

Dean pet Horse with love as everyone finished getting ready for the ride, Castiel was placing Booker into a large pocket on Gabriel’s sweater as Booker panted happily looking around. Benny was in human form, surprising mostly Dean and Castiel that this large hellhound was a normal-looking human. It was hard for Benny to casually get around in his hellhound form and to keep him less obvious, Benny chose to ride his own horse with them. Balthazar and Gabriel also decided on a horse. Dean was making sure Castiel was all set checking the bags on the donkey, Horse happily munched on carrot Dean provided him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait to meet this Joshua till after the baby is born?” Dean asked. Castiel eyed him cupping his face. Dean was worried but...he truly didn’t know what was at stake. Lucifer now knew. Michael knew. Even the sacreds knew, but Dean was kept in the dark. It was safer to keep this from Dean...that their child could be in danger. Castiel leaned down and kissed him. 

“We have to.” Castiel smiled warmly as Dean nodded accepting the answer. Happy to support his lover walking to his horse. “Dean?” Dean turned to look at him. “...Think of some boy names okay?” Dean smiled softly at him lighting up.

“Ready?” Lucifer called as Dean climbed onto his horse holding the reigns to the donkey who happily followed them when pulled. “Are you sure you don’t want a horse, Sam?” 

“No. I am faster in wolf form, besides, you need someone in the shadows in case there are problems.” Sam’s eyes glowed. Gabriel looked down at his mate wishing he could accompany him by foot but he was just too slow. “Be safe, my love.” Sam nodded moving to disappear into the woods, Gabriel looked at him with worry as Castiel spoke. 

“He’s from the wild, you know,” Castiel reassured. “He knows the woods better than anyone.” Gabriel shrugged getting he was worried over nothing as he followed after the group. Benny road in the back with balthazar while Michael and Lucifer led. Castiel’s stomach touched his belly as they walked. Though riding this long was a burden on his body, Castiel would do anything for his baby.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Stop.” Michael spoke as Michael climbed off his horse by a river. Michael moved to the lake looking on, Lucifer got off his horse as the others waited for a signal. 

“Should we rest?” Dean asked as Michael turned and nodded. Dean got off his horse to help Castiel off Horse. Castiel took the help happy to waddle around again. 

“I got to pee,” Castiel spoke as he moved towards the woods, Dean moved to follow but Gabriel stopped him. 

“I got him, I have to pee too,” Gabriel admitted moving to follow after Castiel. 

“We should set up camp,” Dean spoke as Michael and Lucifer turned to him. “It’s going to rain..with thunder..” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 

“How can you be so sure-?” Lucifer asked as Dean pointed to the sky as thunder sounded a bit away. 

“You’re a Weatheren.” Michael smiled softly almost touched. “You are always a treat, Dean.” 

“Why?” Dean laughed confused. 

“Weatheren were...rare.” Lucifer chuckled. “I completely forgot about them. They were some of the oldest angel breeds created. Though they passed a very long time ago. God didn’t like someone so powerful they can steal the lungs from your chest.”

“I-I can what?” Dean asked so curiously. 

“They all died of old age, not the war.” Michael clarified. “But you can control the weather.”

“I watched an angel use his power of tornados to suffocate someone. It was nasty.” Lucifer spoke. “They used to be Gods... _ men _ . Kinda like the people who handle the... _ issues. _ ” Lucifer implied. “After a while, even God feared them, so he didn’t create any more.”

“That’s why it’s...so amazing how powerful you are.” Michael touched his shoulder. “You are surpassing even our expectations of you, your mom would be so proud.” Dean smiled softly at this nodding. God, it pained him his mother wasn’t here anymore. Even hearing her mentioned caused his tears to threaten to fall. He wondered if he could ever pass this...stage of grief but so much had happened since Mary died...that he hasn’t really had time to process her loss. Every time she was mentioned...it was almost like she dies again.

“Thank you.” Dean swallowed when Castiel’s hand slid into his. 

“Master, there is a tent ready for whichever wants it,” Benny called, they looked seeing a tent had already been erected for someone to rest in. 

  
  


“He’s efficient,” Dean mumbled impressed.

“That’s Benny for you.” Lucifer chuckled before he extended his hand towards the tent. “Please rest, I’m sure the pregnant omega wants nothing more than a nap.” Castiel honestly could have kissed him as Castiel beamed so happily. 

“Are you-” Dean started as Castiel waddled into the tent collapsing into the sleeping bags they brought. Lucifer patted his back at Dean’s attempt as Dean and Gabriel moved to follow him in. Lucifer turned seeing Michael in the slow-moving river, it was right under a waterfall that looked like a rockslide had collapsed the waterfall side making it a mess of rocks and rushing water. 

“Michael?” Lucifer asked concerned as Michael moved to the rocks climbing them slowly. Some rocks slipped out under his weight but Michael was able to catch onto others, climbing half the way up. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Ha, that’s punny. You. Hell.” Michael called looking in between the rocks, he examined all the rocks before he slid his arms between a couple shoving his arm as far as he could go in the rocks. Michael paused pulling out something from the rocks, he climbed down and out of the water. Holding the item in his hand, Lucifer eyed the small crystal pendant. It looked old and worn, not much of anything special. Even if it was found it wouldn’t have been picked up. 

“Is that?” Lucifer’s hand touched the pendant that looked nothing special. 

“Yes.” Michael put it on, hiding it around his neck and under his shirt. “He told me I can always find the first piece here if I ever needed him, I mean, I was there when he put it there...I never thought I’d have to use it.” Lucifer looked around concerned before whispering.

“Are we sure we believe this child is powerful enough for visions?” Lucifer asked.

“What are you saying?” Michael asked as Lucifer sighed. 

“What if it isn’t the  _ baby _ wanting the tablets,” Lucifer spoke as Michael eyed him. 

“You think it’s God,” Michael spoke. 

“It’s a little fitting the baby even  _ knew _ about the tablets  _ or  _ Joshua,” Lucifer stated as Michael looked down. “What if this is God?” 

“I...didn’t think about that...wouldn’t we sense him?” Michael stated. “He’s all-powerful.”

“Maybe he’s doing something to Castiel’s dreams,” Lucifer stated. “Maybe he knows what we have done by creating this baby, maybe he’s buying time.”

“Then do we stop?” Michael stated. “Or risk this isn’t a trap?” 

“...We will continue for now. We will have to keep an eye on Castiel and pay close attention to his dreams.” Lucifer breathed looking around. 

“I’ll make sure to be up when he does, maybe I can get him to explain his dreams to me.” Michael agreed.

“Let’s keep this to ourselves till we have an idea of what’s going on,” Lucifer spoke as Benny called to them. 

“Master, the tents are ready,” Benny spoke. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer spoke as Michael sighed. 

“Let’s rest, we can continue this in the morning,” Michael stated as he moved into the nearest tent. Lucifer followed just as the rain started to sprinkle. Lucifer nodded impressed. 

“Wow, Dean is spot on.” Lucifer reached out touching the rain. Michael moved to change out of his wet clothes, stripping naked as Lucifer watched him. Michael moving to use his power to dry his clothes as Lucifer came up behind him. Michael felt a touch to his bare thigh. 

“No, that’s asking for trouble,” Michael mumbled but melted into the touch as Lucifer held him kissing his neck. “You know I can keep it down.” Thunder boomed loudly above them as the rain intensified. 

“Well, what do you know.” Lucifer hummed. “It’s pretty loud outside.” Michael laughed as Lucifer growled in his ear holding him to his body. Michael turned to face him cupping his face and eyeing him. 

“...Luc...when this is all over...I...want to try again…” Michael breathed, Lucifer looked confused as Michael smiled softly placing Lucifer’s hand to his belly. 

“A...Are you sure?” Lucifer breathed as Michael nodded tears in his eyes with the acceptance of his loss as he placed Lucifer’s hand against his face. 

“...S...She would have wanted us to live...for her.” Michael breathed as Lucifer scooped him close kissing him. Michael kissed back with heat as Lucifer lowered him to the sheets. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eleven years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael laid against the metal cage, laying back against the bars as his eyes slid over to the sleeping Hannah and Castiel in the corner of the cage the humans have thrown them in till their execution tomorrow. Michael watched the rainwater sliding down his hand that relaxed out of the cage. 

“How far along?” Raphael asked as he took a seat across from Michael who shot him a look. 

“W-...What?” Michael spoke as Raphael ran his fingers through his wet buzzed hair. 

“I know.” Raphael eyed his belly. “I know about everything.” Raphael gave him a soft smile. “We’re friends Michael. You can’t hide anything from me, I rebelled for you, besides what’s the harm of me knowing on our death day?” Michael looked at him hesitantly but sighed. 

“...About three and a half months.” Michael touched his round stomach, looking more like a beer belly than a pregnancy. 

“Pretty skinny,” Raphael commented. 

“I wrap my stomach to hide it,” Michael stated with a sigh. “...I didn’t want God to realize I never got rid of the baby. I only look like I gained pounds, not baby weight” Raphael chuckled softly. 

“God makes the perfect angel who falls in love. God gets angry at the perfect angel for falling in love. Damns one. Forces the other to absorb the baby. He starts a war with the damned son to punish him for destroying his perfect angel. While you kept them safe and rebelled.” Raphael spoke. “Running a rebellion while pregnant must have been hard on you.”

“I had to do what I had to do.” Michael watched the rain spilling onto his hand. “...I couldn’t...just let this happen.” 

“You are what caused the prophecy, you know? For Castiel and Dean, if you didn’t fall in love...none of us would be here.” Raphael stated. “You were supposed to be  _ HIS  _ chosen, He loved you the most...and when you fell for someone else...he replaced you,” Michael said nothing as he knew...this was true. God had not made Michael to be just a regular angel...he was a puppet to be molded to the perfect mate for god. However...Michael never loved him. It was only Lucifer...Only ever Lucifer. 

“I’m not angry or judging.” Raphael laughed seeing the sadness on Michael’s face. “I’m glad. He was an asshole.” Michael smiled at him. “...Do you know...What are you having?” Michael wiped his tear that had fallen, as he sucked in air nodding. 

“...It’s...a girl.” Michael sniffed smiling. So happy to talk about her. He had kept it a secret from everyone but Hannah. Who helped him with check-ups and care. “I-I was going to name her Eleanor.” 

“Eleanor is a beautiful name,” Raphael spoke as Michael sobbed just wiping his tears. “...There has got to be a way to get you out with Mary and Castiel.”

“You know why this happened...Even if we could escape right now...I will not make it out alive...This baby...wouldn’t make it out alive.” Michael sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeve. “...He is doing this, because he knows about her...and this is his form of punishing me.” 

“Does...Does Lucifer know?” Raphael asked. 

“...I haven’t seen him since this bloody war started.” Michael stated. “...I just hope he doesn’t have to find out...and end up mourning both of us.” Michael looked down wiping his cheek. “It was too risky to see him even if I could, and a note is proof I couldn’t risk getting into God’s hands...So no...he doesn’t know.” 

“...I’ll try to find a way to get you out,” Raphael spoke as Michael gave him a soft smile. 

“We should sleep. Last one for the forever sleep.” Michael smiled softly curling into the bars. Raphael smiled sadly before he curled to fall asleep. Michael’s smile fell as he touched his baby with love wishing her a good night’s sleep...knowing their fate and that this would be their last night on earth.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**After Castiel’s rescue:**

  
  
  
  


“WE WERE INNOCENT!” Raphael screamed as they yanked him from the cage. “WHY?! WE HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT PROTECT YOU! PLEASE!...I-I don’t wanna die…” Michael looked away slamming his hands against his cage. He didn’t want to watch another person die but he had to. Michael forced himself to watch Raphael’s death.

“Hm.” A voice made Michael’s chest tighten from behind him as he turned in fear. God smiled standing casually behind him, he heard the slash of the guillotine behind him as Chuck eyed the display without care. “Figured there would be more blood.”

“YOU BASTARD!” Michael moved to punch him but Chuck threw him into the cage hard. Michael hit the side of the cage hard as he fell to his knees holding his stomach. Michael gasping at the broken ribs and...his baby...Was she okay?

“Hm.” Chuck eyed him disinterested. “Not the man I had planned you to be.”

“What? Not your perfect submissive omega?” Michael snapped.

“I see, you were never perfect. You were flawed. Now you’ll be nothing but a dead pregnant whore.” Chuck stated casually. “See, I know my mistakes with you. Now I can fix them. Once Dean and Castiel get busy, they will create my perfect submissive omega. I perfectly made Dean to balance Castiel’s flaws. They will make the PERFECT little being. To become the perfect balance of  _ human _ and angel. I think I’ll take this one young, train them to be even more perfect till they are an adult, and had their heat. They will be mine. I won.”

“You will  _ never _ win.” Michael snapped. “When you fail to create your little puppet, you’ll have nothing left. You no longer have the tablets. You can’t create anything anymore.”

“Not exactly,” Chuck stated. “Why do you think I spent so much time on Dean and Cas? You see that Omega is grown, they will be able to make life with me...the old fashion way! You see, I always have a backup plan. The perfect balance of angel and human, made them as close to a god-like being as me and I could get!”

“YOU SICK BASTARD!” Michael snapped as the humans opened the cage grabbing him. “I WON’T LET YOU HAVE THAT BABY!” 

“Whose’s going to stop me?” Chuck laughed. “You?” Michael was gagged as he was yanked towards the guillotine. Chuck casually waving him goodbye. Chuck watched till the sound of the guillotine swang before he disappeared.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**After the executions:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar crawled out from the woods when the humans had abandoned the corpses into a ditch to rot. His master. HIS master. Balthazar felt tears sliding down his face as he whimpered finding the lifeless bloody hand on Michael under other bodies. Balthazar whimpered loudly knocking the bodies of the village dead from his master. Balthazar exposed his body from the rubble. The other sacreds had scattered for the woods, trying to find life after their masters’ death in fear. Not Balthazar...he had no life without Michael. Balthazar breathed seeing his master was...thrown all together...That he didn’t have to search for pieces of him. Balthazar laid in Michael’s lifeless arm that hung out like he was asleep. Balthazar whining for his master to come back. Balthazar laid his head on the lifeless belly of his master, he loved listening to the life inside move. 

“Balthazar!” A voice made Balthazar glance up to see Lucifer bolting towards them, tripping over the dead to get to him. “Where’s Michael?! Where’s-?!” Lucifer’s breath hitched when he noticed...Michael. 

“I’m...sorry...I-I...couldn’t,” Balthazar stated breaking down. “...I tried to save him and the baby-”

“Baby?” Lucifer glanced up as Balthazar glanced up in shame. 

“I-I’m sorry. I-I should have told you more delicately.” Balthazar choked. “...Lucifer he never absorbed the baby like God asked...the baby-” 

“Oh, God. Michael, I-I should have somehow gotten here sooner...I-I’m so sorry-” Lucifer swallowing a choked sob as he touched his body with shaking hands. When a wave of hope washed over him. Michael...was still warm. “I-I can save him. His soul is still here. Still connected. Maybe I-I can save her too!” Lucifer moved to grab his head sliding it into his bag with a sob before he scooped up Michael’s body. 

“Lucifer!” Balthazar choked moving to quickly follow after him.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The night after their execution:**

  
  
  
  


“Michael!” A worried voice yelled to him as Michael’s vision kept going in and out. His eyes trying to make out the blur. He could hear his wheezing and his heartbeat beat once before he passed out. “ _ Stay with me. _ ”

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael gasped awake in the bed looking around at his surroundings, the room was large, the bed was soft and his naked skin almost missed the warmth getting up. Michael collapsed onto his knees falling out of bed, his body ached. He keeled over in pain. Michael felt a tongue slid up his face. Michael tried to shield his face from the kisses when he then noticed who was. 

“Balthazar!” Michael sobbed moving to hug his sacred, but Balthazar just whined. Michael pulled back confused, why wasn’t Balthazar talking.

“He’s too weak.” A voice spoke made Michael glance up to see Lucifer. “He gave a lot for you to be here right now. He will be okay in maybe a month. I had to give and take a lot.” Lucifer kneeled to him as Balthazar moved away to give them space. Michael sobbed moving to hold his lover with care just crying into his shoulder. 

“Luc...I-I have missed you so much...h-how did you find me…? How am I here?” Michael sniffed wiping his tears. 

“I bounded your soul with Balthazar’s. That’s why he’s so weak. He gave a bit of his soul to keep you here.” Lucifer confessed. Michael smiled softly, which Michael went to hold his belly which he did naturally when he was wrapped tight in his bind. Michael’s face fell no longer feeling the roundness of life inside his belly...his belly felt lifeless, the life he felt no longer moved. Michael looked up in horror, but Lucifer’s face read it all. 

“W-Where is she?” Michael tried to get up, but he had no strength only falling in his attempt which Lucifer held him, tears in his eyes. “L-Luc! W-Where is she?!” 

“...I couldn’t...I bring her back...She didn’t...She didn’t have a sacred to attach her to-” Lucifer sobbed as Michael shook his head breaking down starting to hit him. Michael looking around in panic. 

**“NO! NO! ELEANOR!”** Michael screamed loudly, the sorrows filling the house. Benny who laid outside whined lowering his ears. **“NO! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BAAAAACCCK!”**

Michael fought hard till he was a sobbing mess in Lucifer’s lap. Both crying together, in messy broken sobs till Michael had cried himself out. Lifelessly laying against him, the tears silently fell down his face as he stared at the stone brick of the building. 

“...How...did you know…?” Michael whispered as Lucifer rubbed his spine with love like he was a small child. “...about...her?” 

“Balthazar told me when I...found you. I was told you were being held captive by the humans. I...I was too late. Balthazar remained with you and the others, laying on your boy protectively crying...He...told me what was at stake if I couldn’t…” Lucifer didn’t continue. 

“W...What did she look like?” Michael’s words were so hollow as Lucifer pet his hair with love. 

“...She looked a lot like me.” Lucifer confessed. “Lots of blonde hair. She had the cutest nose...I have no idea where that came from.” Michael’s tears continued to fall. “Her top fat lip was the perfect little M...she had my bottom lip though. Barely even there...She had your fingers.” Michael choked out a loving laugh in sadness, for a moment imagining her. How beautiful she would be...not would...was. 

“...Please...Where did you bury her?” Michael asked as Lucifer said nothing more slowly picking Michael’s small body walking him down the steps to the back garden. Michael noticed the small garden that was allowed to live and thrive on its own. Michael was laid down next to a small dirt mound in the middle of a ring of poppies. Michael softly laid completely down touching the disturbed dirt. When he thought he couldn’t cry anymore…He did.

Lucifer laid next to him just holding him as mourned the loss of their baby girl.

  
  
  
  
  



	16. The forest

Castiel snuggled close to Dean in sleep, their bodies warm by the blankets and the sleeping mother and pup at their legs. Castiel stirred slightly noticing Dean wasn’t breathing like he was asleep. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean glancing up at the roof listening to the sounds of rain and thunder. Lightning exploded light above them showing the shadows of the rain more clearly. Castiel sat up a bit gaining Dean’s attention.

“Hey,” Dean whispered as Castiel laid his head on his chest as Dean continued to hold him. “Did I wake you?” 

“No.” Castiel breathed with a tired sigh looking up at the rain. “...Is the rain keeping you up?”

“No. I just...couldn’t sleep, so I’ve been thinking.” Dean stated.

“Of what?” Castiel asked with a yawn. 

“Of a boy name.” Dean breathed as Castiel smiled softly looking up. 

“Have you had any ideas?” Castiel asked. 

“Jack...I like the name.” Dean admitted as Castiel smiled. “We could call him Jack Logan Winchester?” 

“Awe, he will be a little Winchester.” Castiel laughed as Dean smiled. 

“Yeah,” Dean admitted as Castiel kissed his chest. 

“I like that name,” Castiel smiled as Dean eyed him before kissing him. Castiel kissed back as Dean pulled back. 

“Go to sleep, you are going to be too tired to go on.” Dean playfully ruffled his hair as Castiel turned away to sleep the best he could as Dean held him spooning against him till they both fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Dreams:**

  
  
  


Castiel sat upon the white bed, seeing their son sitting on the ground softly drawing with chalk on the wall. Castiel walked over kneeling to him as their little boy drew bunnies on the wall. Castiel looked at the child’s drawings. 

“Hi, mommy.” The little boy beamed as he moved to hug his mother. Castiel held him back, petting his little hair with love. Castiel closed his eyes kissing his forehead. 

“Hi, little one.” Castiel breathed as the little boy happily sat in his mother’s lap. “Guess what, Your dad and I decided on a name.”

“Really?” The little boy lit up as Castiel cupped the face of the little boy who looked like both his parents so perfectly, Castiel nodded. “What is it?”

“Jack.” Castiel beamed as his son lit up. 

“I like that!” Jack beamed back as he hugged his mother again. “I’m Jack!”

“Yes, yes you are!” Castiel stated. “We are very excited to meet you in person.”

“Have you found Joshua yet?” Jack asked as Castiel shook his head no petting his son’s hair. 

“We are working on it,” Castiel stated as Jack laid back in his arms. 

“I can’t wait to meet you really mommy,” Jack spoke playing with Castiel’s fingers. 

“I can’t wait to meet you too.” Castiel smiled down at his son so delicately lacing their fingers together.

“Mommy...promise you won’t tell daddy about me?” Jack glanced up. 

“...Why?” Castiel stated. 

“I don’t want daddy to worry about us,” Jack stated. “With God, he would want to run instead of fight. He will try to hide us, and the longer it takes to find Joshua, the more risk we have. We need to find Joshua before I’m born or we won’t make it.” Castiel nodded petting his hair. 

“I understand.” Castiel nodded. “I promise.” Jack glanced up smiling at his mom. 

“I love you, mommy.” Jack nuzzled into his mom.

“I love you too.” Castiel held him in a tight hug. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Reality:**

Castiel woke up again alone in the tent, Castiel sat up rubbing his stomach as he got on his shoes. Castiel got out of the tent looking around at the slosh of mud as Dean tended to a fire finishing breakfast. Castiel touched Dean’s shoulder, as Dean offered Castiel a stick with meat on it. Castiel sat down on a wet log moving to eat. 

“We are ready to move on after breakfast,” Lucifer spoke almost done with his own. “We have found the first piece to find Joshua’s trail.”

“That’s great.” Castiel lit up as Dean helped himself to his own meal. “How far?” Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. Michael pulled the crystal necklace from his shirt before holding it up. Michael breathed hot air onto it as the crystal glowed. The light blew into ash like pieces and floated in the air before heading in the direction. 

“It will only show us to the next clue. Not how long.” Michael stated. The ash returned to the necklace the glow fading. “These pieces will only respond to my breath. So if anything happens and even if God got wind and found all the clues. He wouldn’t be able to get it to respond to him.

“But...how was anyone else supposed to find them if anything happened to you?” Castiel asked. 

“The point was to never find them or Joshua...But they also respond to Joshua’s kin. Mine as well.” Michael stated touching the scar where he was once decapitated. 

“Glad we have you.” Castiel laughed as Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks before Lucifer got up.

“Dean, I need your help with the horses while the sacreds pack up the tents.” Lucifer spoke as Dean got up moving away with Lucifer.

“So...um Cas. Did you see your son last night?” Michael asked which Castiel nodded happily.

“We decided on a name.” Castiel smiled. “Last night I told him.”

“Oh, what are you going to name him?” Michael asked.

“Jack.” Castiel rubbed his belly with love. “His name is Jack.”

“Cool. So um. What do you and Jack talk about?” Michael asked. 

“I normally just hold him and cuddle. Sometimes I read to him or we color.” Castiel started before adding. “Sometimes we talk about what’s going on out here.”

“Oh does he ask about us?” Michael asked. 

“Sometimes,” Castiel stated. “Last night, He asked me not to tell Dean about him and god.” 

“That’s weird. Why doesn’t he want his father to know?” Michael asked. 

“He said Dean would want to run instead of finding Joshua,” Castiel stated looking in Dean’s direction who was laughing with Lucifer a good distance away. “...I think he’s right, Dean wouldn’t want to fight. He would take us and run.”

“...I agree running might not be smart. He will find you eventually....” Michael eyed him before looking down. “I understand their logic to find Joshua, but we are assuming God was stupid enough to put his ‘how to destroy’ instruction manual on there.”

“I have a feeling he did.” Castiel touched his belly. “I think God is just that cocky,” Castiel stated. “Besides, Jack is very confident.”

“Okay.” Michael stated suspiciously of this ‘Jack’. “How does he know about the tablets?”

“Um, I don’t know.” Castiel shrugged touching his belly. “Maybe it has to do with his powers?”

“Maybe,” Michael spoke as Castiel eyed him. 

“Why?” Castiel asked as Michael shook his head. 

“Nothing. Just curious.” Michael stood as Castiel nodded as Benny and Balthazar finished putting stuff away. Gabriel barely got out with Booker before Benny got the tent to fall. 

“Hey!” Gabriel spoke as Booker barked playfully in his mother’s hands. “Calm down.” The puppy wiggled his tail happily as Castiel got up. 

“Come on, let’s get back on the horse. It’s going to take me a bit.” Castiel rubbed his heavily pregnant stomach as Dean was finishing up putting a saddle on the Donkey. Michael got on his own horse as the last bag was packed and eyed everyone making sure they were ready for the journey. Michael blew his breath on the crystal which once again glowed. The light leading them as Michael led them by horse. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar road next to Benny in the back as Benny kept a good eye on the woods. Balthazar knew Sam was keeping up through the woods in case something went wrong. Benny’s eyes glowed bright red as he glanced around the surroundings. 

“See anything?” Balthazar asked as Benny glanced at him.

“I am more limited in this form...but I sense no danger,” Benny stated. Balthazar eyed him looking around.

“You are the protector. I’m there to be pretty.” Balthazar beamed as Benny chuckled. 

“I mean, Michael does like to brush your fur,” Benny commented.

“Hey, I am just blessed with the softest fur.” Balthazar chuckled. “Don’t be jealous that Lucifer doesn’t brush you.” Benny laughed at that. 

“He’d be there all night,” Benny commented. 

“Fair,” Balthazar stated. “You are a large breed.”

“I’m actually small for my breed,” Benny commented. 

“W-What?” Balthazar choked.

“Yeah, That’s why I am on earth with my master. I am the smallest, easier to blend in.” Benny blinked like it was obvious.

“Then how big are your siblings?!” Balthazar choked. 

“Um...My mom is about the size of two horses.” Benny stated. 

“What?! How?!” Balthazar choked. 

“We aren’t like you sacreds. We are protectors of hell and all its souls. Keeping them from escaping back into the world and causing the world to be fucked to all hell.” Benny explained. 

“I always thought you were the first,” Balthazar admitted as Benny smiled.

“My father Cerberus was the first of our kind. Till it was obvious that more protectors were needed for all the lives being created up here to ensure the protection of the gate. Then my mom was created. They had me and four other brothers. My brothers are all down there protecting the gate with my parents.” Benny explained.

“And you’re a runt?” Balthazar spoke. 

“They thought I was going to die when I was born. I was very small. My mother had to transform into a human form just to care for me since I was a size of an ant to them. I spent a lot of my life in human form. Till Lucifer was made our ruler of hell. Then I was given to him to protect him in his fight with heaven. Been by his side ever since.” Benny explained. 

“So you really haven’t seen them in a while?” Balthazar asked. 

“No, I haven’t,” Benny stated with a sad smile. “But I know this was what I was meant to do, to keep our masters safe.”

“Thanks for telling me more about you.” Balthazar smiled. “I guess I never thought to ask.”

“What about you? Do you have any siblings?” Benny asked as Balthazar was happy Benny wanted to ask about him but his smile faded. 

“I used to have an older sister. She was Castiel’s father’s sacred. When he died, I lost contact with her. But...Most sacreds didn’t survive the war.” Balthazar shrugged. 

“I-I’m sorry-” Benny was taken back. 

“It’s okay,” Balthazar spoke. “I’ve accepted what happened. It’s been a bit now...but do you mind if I ask a question?”

“Sure,” Benny shrugged. 

“...When you lived in hell...Did you seem angels or sacreds there?” Balthazar asked. “I know humans believe they go-to heaven...but we all go to hell, we all receive what is due but no one goes to heaven. Heaven was just for living angels...and god. I was just wondering-”

“Yeah, you guys go there too.” Benny stated. “So do real dogs.” Balthazar snorted at that. 

“Real dogs all go to heaven was a lie.” Balthazar laughed.

“...I know each person’s hell is different, but I heard there are some nice places in there if you tried to live a good life.” Benny spoke. 

“I guess we will all see one day,” Balthazar commented.

“We are all still got a lot of time left to live,” Benny commented. 

“Unless we die.” Balthazar chuckled. “Gods not going to be too happy with us when he finds out.” Benny let out a small chuckle. 

“I guess…” Benny admitted as Balthazar gasped. 

“I don’t think I ever heard you laugh before.” Balthazar beamed. “I am glad I was the one to make you laugh.”

“I think you’re the only one who bothers to notice if I laugh or not,” Benny stated. 

“You should laugh more I think your laugh is nice,” Balthazar beamed.

“You know. _ I would _ but I think it’s rude to laugh at your poodle poof.” Benny joked as Balthazar laughed loudly at that. 

“You are just  _ jealous _ you don’t get brushed.” Balthazar breamed. 

“Maybe.” Benny laughed. 

“Hey, stop flirting back there. Don’t make me turn this horse around.” Gabriel called back as the two went red looking away from each other. Booker barked from Gabriel’s pocket as Gabriel laughed at it his son who was sticking his head out of the pocket with his tongue out happy for the ride. Dean and Castiel even chuckled as they rode giving glances back at the poodle and hell hound. Balthazar looked like he wanted to die as Benny kept a composed look despite his blush.

“Come on, guys. Keep up.” Michael stated as everyone behind moved their horses a little faster. “This forest we are going into isn’t known for sunshine and rainbows.” Just taking one step into the forest seemed to suffocate the light. It was dark. Michael and Lucifer paused looking around. It shouldn’t be this...dark in here. They looked up seeing the trees didn’t expose the sun. No light came through the trees. Castiel turned when Dean grabbed a leaf off the tree, dropping it. 

“No sign of airflow. The trees block out the sun and even the wind.” Dean stated. 

“Dean, your powers are connected to the weather. Your angel powers won’t work here.” Michael started glancing around. “Castiel, make a light for the back. I’ll make one for the front.” 

Castiel nodded making a ball of light in his hand and tossing it into the air. The light flew up moving towards the back the light shining behind them a beast in the trees screeched in the darkness moving in the trees away from them. No one was able to see it in the trees. Michael put one in front quickly as he glanced around. 

“We don’t have to warn you what lives in the dark,” Michael spoke giving Lucifer a worried glance before they continued forward. They could hear noises around them every now and again, growls and others at random times. Even with their lights, it was very dark, they could barely see in front of them. 

Something ran in front of Michael and Lucifer’s horses, scaring them. The horses threw them before bolting into the darkness causing Michael and Lucifer to hit the ground roughly. Michael’s head smacked harshly into a rock, causing Michael’s light to go out. Michael was in and out of consciousness as Lucifer grabbed him pulling back towards Dean and Castiel. Dean’s horse was threatening to bolt, Dean barely keeping it from taking off, unlike the donkey who was contently chewing on leaves. 

“Is he okay?!” Castiel choked as Benny pulled a sword as animals bolted around them in the dark, the light barely on all of them as something grabbed onto Michael’s ankle trying to yank him into the darkness. Lucifer grabbed onto Michael trying to keep from letting him go. Even Lucifer was being yanked with them. 

Dean climbed off his horse letting it take off, grabbing Lucifer. Pulling them back towards the light, when breath blew harshly against his ear. Dean turned his face seeing an ape-like face with glowing red eyes screeching loudly at him. Dean screamed in fear as an ape-like beast lunged at him knocking Dean to the ground as Dean held it’s mouth open, keeping his sharp claws from biting into him. Lucifer started to be dragged off into the forest with Michael but Dean cursed. Benny and Balthazar fighting to keep the beasts away from Castiel. Dean got a good look at these beasts. Large bodies but like large dogs with ape-like faces, hands, and feet. 

Dean cursed letting go of the beast as he grabbed into Lucifer’s arms stopping him from continuing into the darkness. Dean screamed loudly as the beast bit into his shoulder blade. Dean grunted in pain as the beast shook it’s head into his shoulder as he pulled a chunk from it. 

“GET OFF MY MATE!” Castiel screamed slamming a knife into the back of the beast’s head, the beast collapsed on Dean. Dean barely had time to be grateful when Lucifer was yanked harder into the dark, the beast so strong it pulled Dean from under the creature. Dean, Lucifer, and Michael were lost to the darkness as Castiel screamed. 

“DEAN?!” Castiel called into the darkness as Benny bolted past them in hell hound form, bolting past Castiel and into the darkness, Castiel fell into his knees in surprise. Gabriel and Balthazar helped him up. Protectively having the pregnant omega between them, both holding out swords towards the darkness as beasts ran and moved in. The bushes keeping them in cover from the light. Gabriel had the blade hit from his hand with such force it knocked him to the ground.

“Gabriel!” Castiel helped him up when Gabriel noticed Booker wasn’t in his pocket, he must have fallen out in the shove. 

“Booker?!” Gabriel yelled when his eyes fell onto the puppy who was barely in the light. The puppy was trying to stand, his feet making him wobble all over the place as he barked loudly at the large beast standing before him panting. “BOOKER!” 

_ “Arf! _ ” Booker barked falling to the side before forcing himself up again. “ _ Arrrrf! _ ” Booker balanced himself before sucking in all the air he could. “Ar- **RUFFFF!”** Booker gasped happily at his accomplishment as the beast bolted away, Booker falling onto his side unable to stand. Unknown to Booker, Sam’s bark from behind him had scared the beast away. Along with the other wolves. Sam moved to nuzzle into the puppy whose tail started to wag happily seeing his father. Horse glanced up from the bush he was eating lazily, the only animal to have stuck around. 

Sam picked up Booker by the back of his neck, bringing him to his mate as the other wolves sniffed at them curiously. Sam handed Booker to Gabriel who cried nuzzling his puppy. 

“Come, follow us, we will protect you guys till you get to our den. The others are after the others. We separated after seeing them.” Sam spoke. 

“B-But-” Castiel choked. 

“We need to get you and the baby to safety,” Sam reassured. “Dean is okay, I promise.”

“Castiel, I can feel my master is safe too. They are okay.” Balthazar reassured as Castiel nodded hesitantly as Balthazar helped Castiel onto the donkey before they walked towards the wolf den. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel breathed in relief seeing Dean was being taken care of by some naked human women, Obviously wilds, they were putting some paste into his wound. Castiel was happily let off the Donkey to move to him. 

“Hey.” Dean breathed nursing his head which looked like he might have banged up in the fight. Castiel cupped his face kissing him as Dean winced in the kiss. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Castiel kissed his face a couple more times before sitting on the opposite side of him, holding his hand as the woman cleaned his wound. 

“W-Where is Michael?” Balthazar choked as Benny came out of the cave. “Benny.” Balthazar moved to hug him as Benny breathed in relief hugging him back. “You’re okay?”

“We all are. Michael is still passed out but the wolves said he will be okay. Lucifer is with him now-” Balthazar pulled Benny into a hard kiss as Benny froze for a couple of seconds before kissing back. Balthazar pulled back to hug him again. 

“Are you both okay?” Balthazar asked.

“The only ones hurt is Dean and Michael.” Benny breathed. “Dean got the worse of it. Michael’s going to have a horrible headache, but Lucifer healed the wound. Come on. Let’s be with our masters.” Benny took Balthazar’s hand leading him inside the cave.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sam.” A voice spoke as Gabriel glanced up seeing an older man standing before them in human form. “Is this your mate and pup you speak of?”

“Yes, Bobby.” Sam breathed to the alpha of the pack putting his arm around Gabriel’s lower back before kissing his head. “This is my mate Gabriel and our son Booker,” Booker growled as Sam blushed in embarrassment but Bobby thought it was a hoot. 

“He’s adorable!” Bobby waved his hands in the air before holding out his hand. Gabriel hesitated but placed Booker in Bobby’s hand as Bobby pet Booker. Booker first growled but being pet enough made the puppy lick his chin with love. 

“What attacked us?” Gabriel spoke looking at Sam, he noticed the alpha from his first encounter, .before he ever was with Sam, hanging the wolves with some other from the pack. This...must be their home...Sam’s home.

“We call them Shug Monkeys,” Bobby spoke before continuing baby talk to Booker.

“They look a cross between a big rough-coated dog and a monkey with big shining eyes. Sometimes it shuffles along on its hind legs and at other times it can whiz past on all fours...Not fun to encounter” Sam explained. “They are nasty and deadly. They are scared of us though. They will stay away.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked concerned.

“With our numbers,” Bobby answered. “They would be stupid to try to come. Relax, you are safe here. Thank you for killing one of them for a meal, we won’t have to hunt tonight.”

“I-It was Castiel,” Gabriel spoke. “He was trying to save, Dean.” 

“Thank you, none the less.” Bobby chuckled. “So Sam tells me you’re an angel sacred.” 

“Y-Yes.” Gabriel choked. 

“I’ve only seen your kind maybe five times my whole life,” Bobby stated. “What breed are you?” 

“A...A corgi.” Gabriel swallowed nervously. 

“May I see it?” Bobby asked. 

“I-I should feed Booker anyways.” Gabriel nodded before he transformed, Sam collected his clothes as the Corgi glanced up at Bobby.

“Sam, I can understand your attraction. His breed is Beautiful.” Bobby patted Sam’s back encouragingly. “While you guys are here, we should have your mate and son ceremony to have them be part of the pack. Tomorrow, of course, after you guys are well-rested.” 

“Thank you.” Sam kissed Bobby’s hand in respect as Bobby ushered them into the Den handing back the pup to Sam. 

“I will have someone bring you some food when the meat is cooked,” Bobby spoke as Sam nodded walking inside with Booker and Gabriel. Sam brought them towards a part of the cave well care of unlike the rest. Sam smiled down at the leaves someone had placed for them. 

“This was my bed,” Sam stated sitting down in the new leaves as Gabriel climbed onto the large pile. Sam placed Booker against Gabriel’s stomach to feed. “I didn’t think anyone would look after it for me, but they have.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Gabriel asked. 

“I don’t know...I guess because I never felt like I fit in.” Sam shrugged.

“Bobby seems to like you,” Gabriel stated.

“He should, seeing as he’s my grandfather.” Sam breathed as Gabriel seemed taken back. 

“I-I thought you didn’t have any family,” Gabriel spoke. 

“It’s hard to explain but yeah, I have a grandfather,” Sam stated. “I didn’t know about him till my mom died. After the hunters smoked us out, I stayed inside breathing through a small hole in the rocks in the back of the cave. Even after the hunters left, I stayed there...too scared to move. I wasn’t sure how long I was there till Bobby showed up with the pack. He had heard there were hunters and went to check on my mom...but she was gone...and only I remained.” 

“Why...wasn’t your mother with the pack?” Gabriel asked.

“My...My grandfather and my mother never had a good relationship when she was a teen. She was rebellious, he was old school. Where the parents decide the mate, she refused to agree to a mating. She ran away from home…” Sam started as Gabriel took his hand holding it close ready to listen to his story.

  
  
  



	17. Ruff Life

**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  


Sarah panted as she sniffed the ground looking for something to eat, she was a long way from home. Sarah sniffed catching the scent of a rabbit as she smirked her tail waved. The rabbit paused his eyes going wide as the rabbit quickly bolted away. Sarah followed after it, bolted around the forest as quickly as her feet will let her. About to snap her jaw around the rabbit when she was slammed into knocking her down the snowy mountainside, Sarah rolled tangled in whatever hit her before she landed on something. 

“Ouch.” Sarah groaned squeezing her eyes shut when she opened her eyes seeing a black and white dog under her. He was groaning under her.

“Damn, what hit me? A rock?” The dog spoke, she could tell by the way he barked he wasn’t a shapeshifter like her. The dog blinked up at her surprised at the beautiful white wolf above him. “A hot rock.” 

She groaned in disgust getting off of him as she shook her headache away, she tried to walk away but her paw buckled under her. Causing her to fall down to the ground again, fuck she hurt her paw. The dog turned to get off his back as she got up. 

“Whoa, where are you going?” The dog moved to help her by placing his head on her chest to help her stand. 

“I don’t need a _dog’s_ help.” She commented like she was disgusted. “Go play fetch with your owner.” 

“Always this racist?” The dog moved to help her, she didn’t want the help but she could barely walk. “I have a den not that far. You can just rest there.” Sarah hesitantly took the help. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Sarah breathed in relief as she collapsed into the Den tiredly, her paw hurt like no tomorrow. She laid on the cold dirt icing it that way. Sarah glanced up at the dugout large hole under a tree, it was large for being under a tree but to be fair it was a large trunked tree. Sarah could make out the roots above her that surrounded them in a dome. The dog sat down panting after Sarah was helped in.

“Like it? It took me months to get it this nice.” The dog spoke. 

“You made me miss my meal,” Sarah mumbled as the dog chuckled getting up. 

“I’ll get you food...your _highass._ ” The dog mocked as Sarah shot him a glare. “I’ll get us some food. Just ice your foot, keep the swelling down.” Sarah was going to say something else, but he had already gone.

“Where’s your master dog?” Sarah mumbled to herself as her body yelling at her to sleep as she finally submitted.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah woke to see a couple of rabbits in front of her as the husky slept on the other side of the den from her, it was a good couple feet from her. She was surprised slightly, so used to wolves cuddling on cold nights, and this was one. She had to remind herself he was a dog. Not a wolf. 

“How are you feeling?” The dog spoke as she jumped.

“My ankle is swollen but...it’s feeling better to keep off of it.” She admitted laying her head on her good paw. 

“Just rest here till you feel better.” The dog yawned and stretched. “I brought you a couple rabbits to keep up your strength."

“...Thank you.” Sarah hesitated as she grabbed one of the dead rabbits biting into it. “Why is a dog this far out in the wilderness.” He frowned at the comment. 

“My captures were humans, _yes_ , but I ditched them.” The dog boasted. “For my true life! For a life of my ancestors!” Sarah giggled at that as the dog frowned harder. He whined at her annoyed. “I’m serious.”

_“Okay.”_ She mocked laughing at him. “Can I get your name, wild breed?”

“John.” The dog huffed. “My name is John and _you_ , princess?”

“Sarah.” She frowned at the nickname.

“So Sarah, where is _your_ pack?” The dog mocked as She frowned again whining herself annoyed. 

“I ditched those suckers for _my true life_!” She mocked back as John chuckled. 

“Sounds like we are in the same boat.” John beamed as she eyed him.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Sarah spoke with her head held high. “Except I’m _way_ cooler.”

“Yeah.” John shrugged as she turned expecting a comeback but he just chuckled. “But at least I got a home.” Sarah stuck her bloody tongue at him before going back to dig into the rabbit. 

“Fine, you’re cool too.” Sarah groaned like it was hard to say, John laughed.

“Well, you can stay here as long as you want,” John stated. “We have a river close by with water, this is the only place I found works to keep the den dry.” John got up. “I’ll try to bring you some water.” Sarah smiled softly. 

“...Thank you.” Sarah whispered as John flashed her a smile before leaving the den.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah sniffed the ground as John trailed behind her all chipper humming to himself as Sarah tried to hunt. 

“I am never going to find food if you keep humming,” Sarah commented laughing. 

“Sorry.” John beamed at her, quietly humming instead which she chuckled. 

“How can you be this happy _all_ the time?” Sarah asked as John nuzzled against her with a soft bump.

“Because I am fueled by the sun.” John beamed as Sarah laughed. 

“Some of us are fueled by rabbits,” Sarah stated when loud screams of laughter made Sarah duck into a nearby bush. Not wanting to tussle with some humans but John didn’t hide. “ _John!”_ She hissed at him. 

“They aren’t up here with us,” John stated as he nodded towards the cliffside. Sarah slowly got out and peered down at a wooden cabin home. Little children bolted around as their mother worked on the laundry. 

“How were you so sure, they sounded right next to us?” Sarah asked as John looked sad. 

“...See those kids? That’s Ben and Adam.” John stated as Sarah took in the two boys playing with a small dog. “That woman is Lisa, her husband is Lee. He’s most likely at work.” 

“...John, why do you know who they are?” Sarah asked as John turned away walking away. “John.” She stopped in front of John as John paused trying to fight back tears. “...They were your owners.” 

“...yeah,” John stated as he walked around her. 

“What happened?” Sarah asked. 

“I used to be their house dog, you know?” John stated. “I used to sit by the fire, keep the farm safe and tend to the farm...but they decided they didn’t want me anymore. Lisa didn’t think they could afford me and the twins...thought I would be a problem.”

“W-What? Why?” Sarah choked. 

“I was...Lee’s dog, best of buddies but after he married Lisa...she hated me. First, he used to fight her to keep around but… when she got pregnant. She got her way. They fought about selling me to a butcher which Lee decided ...they _weren’t monsters_. Then took me into the carriage. Rode me far away from town...and left me.” John confessed as Sarah looked down sadly.

“I am sorry, John.” Sarah breathed.

“...I thought it would be okay to watch them from afar. My first den was close to here...but then they got a fucking puppy. I couldn’t stomach seeing them after that. I left far into the forest until I could no longer hear them. That’s where I’ve been ever since.” John confessed as Sarah nuzzled into him. John closed his eyes softly taking her comfort when another child’s laughter made John flinch. “Come on. We went too far.”

“John.” Sarah spoke as John looked at her as she walked with him. “I...I left my family because they wanted me to mate someone I didn’t love.” John glanced at her. “That’s why I’m out here...alone.”

“You aren’t alone, princess.” John lightly bumped her as Sarah smiled softly. “Come on, I’ll race you home.” Sarah smiled moving to run as they chased each other home.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah laid in the den as John slept across from her fast asleep, Sarah just watched him sleep till she got up moving to lay against him. John stirred as Sarah nuzzled into his warmth. 

“Sarah? Is everything okay?” John yawned as Sarah closed her eyes. 

“Yeah, just cold.” Sarah lied, it was hot. It was almost too hot to be in her thick fur, but she didn’t care. She wanted to be near John...not matter what.

“Cold? It’s like hotter than the sun.” He sat up looking down at her as she blinked up at him. “What are you on about, princess?" 

“Maybe this princess just wants to hold the man she loves....” Sarah breathed shyly as John eyed her face. They said nothing as John leaned down starting to lick her fur, she closed her eyes at the affection. If she could kiss him as humans could she would. She softly licked him back, nuzzling against his body. Allowing their affection to continue throughout the night. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah felt her lover nuzzling her awake the next morning as Sarah sighed turning her head to look at him. John looked so beautiful in the morning light, she loved the way the light went through the exposed roots. 

“Morning,” John whispered licking her fur as she stretched. 

“Morning.” She mumbled as John nuzzled her again. She nuzzled back, wishing more than anything he was like her. That they could have officially mated and felt that bond. But she didn’t care. John was her mate, no matter what he was. 

“Come on. I want to show you something.” John spoke as Sarah got up tiredly moving to follow him. They walked higher and higher up the mountainside which, Sarah would have given up on if it wasn’t for John telling her they were almost there. 

“John, where are we going?” Sarah laughed. 

“Come on.” John’s tail wagged as she continued to follow. When he finally got to the top, she wanted to collapse. She didn’t understand the need to come up this high. She sighed almost collapsing when she almost to the top. 

“John, what is so-” Sarah stopped when she noticed the beautiful wildflowers and the river that flowed through the flowers. “John, this is beautiful.”

“This...is where I want to start a family with you.” John admitted as Sarah’s heart thumped at it. “See that cave? There’s nothing inside it. There’s only an opening for a small dog size animal.” John beamed. “When we are ready to settle down. I want us to raise our pups here. Somewhere it’s always so beautiful...like you.” 

“John, I love this so much.” Sarah whimpered with love licking his fur, her tail wagging happily as John nuzzled against her. Sarah laughed with love as John playfully pinned her on the ground with love. 

“There’s a family of foxes there now. But the babies should be ready to be on their own in a couple of months. They said we can move in. They wanted to move farther away from humans once they are old enough.” John stated. 

“I love it, John.” Sarah beamed as she nuzzled against him before he let her up. 

“Good, I had to bribe them with rabbits for a month now so you better...besides I know this is near your old Den. I figured maybe you can mend the bridge.” John stated. 

“I don’t know…” Sarah breathed. 

“Hey, come on, he’s going to see our pups and accept us with open arms.” John beamed as Sarah laughed loudly wagging her tail as they moved to walk back down the mountainside back to their home. John dramatically acting out her father finding out about his future grandkids. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sarah was nauseous. She had been for a couple of weeks now. Sarah whimpered as she laid in the Den. John was out hunting as Sarah tried to sleep off her sickness but couldn’t. She...was pretty sure what was wrong and John...was sure too. She was pregnant. She had been eating a lot more. Gaining weight, as well as needing more affection more than usual. Now she was so sick in the mornings she couldn’t hunt for breakfast. 

They were planning to move up the mountain any day now. Once Sarah felt she can make the trip, the mornings were rough but her morning sickness felt like she was getting better. Sarah’s eyes moved to her puffy stomach a small smile in her eyes. Though she was sick, she almost couldn’t believe she could be pregnant. She didn’t think a real dog and a wild could breed. She wondered how many she would have. One or two like most wilds, a large bunch like a real dog. God, she cared about nothing but this baby she could be carrying. She whined in happiness licking her belly when a snap made her stop.  
  
Sarah heard steps as she stopped her loud whining. These weren’t animals. She heard the crunching of leaves under human feet as hunters came into view. Two men trying to hunt during the fall, it was already starting to slowly become an issue to hunt. Even John was out longer and longer each day. 

“If we don’t find something soon, I’m going to eat you.” One man spoke as the second man chuckled. 

“Not if I eat you first.” The other man spoke taking a seat near their tree, their back to the entrance of the hole. Sarah wondered if she risked coming out the front, the only way out, or did she risk digging her way out the small opening and out the backside of the tree. Sarah knew it was suicide to go out the front, if they noticed the hole they would check. She needed to run. She needed to dig her way out the back. Sarah raised her paws trying to quietly dig. One of the men raised his head at the noise. 

“Shh. You hear that?” The first man asked looking around. 

“Hear what?” The second man asked when the man noticed the Den. 

“I think there’s a fox in there.” The first man whispered as Sarah panicked trying to dig faster. 

“Yum, fox.” The second man pointed the gun at the hole as the first man laid down on his stomach pointing his gun into a hole. 

“It’s a beautiful white wolf.” The first man spoke as he readied to fire. “She will be a delicious meal-” Right as he went to fire. 

“SARAH! RUN!” John’s teeth bit into his trigger hand on the gun. 

“SHOOT IT!” The first man yanked his hand up in reaction as the gun fired into the sky. Sarah pushed through the dug tight hole she made sliding out from the Den running as she took off. She ran and ran till the sound of a gun echoing made her choke out. Tears filled her eyes as she sobbed, laying down near the bushes waiting for John to come after her. 

“He will come back when he gets rid of the humans.” She repeated to herself over and over as she whimpered.

…When a whole day had passed, Sarah knew...there was no one coming. Sarah whimpered as her tail went between her legs and she turned away from the only happiness in her life...and went to the only place that would keep her and her children safe…

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Her family Den:**

  
  
  
  


“Sarah’s back.” The wolves whispered as Sarah walked into the Den, no one greeted her. She knew they wouldn’t unless she was welcomed back by the alpha of the pack. Her father. Bobby turned from where he stood deep in the cave, noticing his dirty and exhausted daughter standing in the middle of the cave. She transformed as did Bobby. 

“Sarah.” Bobby breathed relieved as he moved to her. Sarah closed her eyes as her father nuzzled into her. She didn’t nuzzle back knowing he would smell...her pregnancy. Bobby took a step back in surprise. “Sarah, you’re expecting?”

“Yes.” Sarah breathed as everyone took in the scandal.

“Well, it isn’t how I wanted our...reunion to be, but...I am willing to accept your mate-” Bobby spoke.

“I don’t have a mate,” Sarah explained, in her world, she didn’t. Not unless he was like them...a wild. “...but their father is dead. I had nowhere else to go.”

“How can she be pregnant without a mate?” She heard whispers. It was true. Their stupid little brains were slowly putting two and two together. Wilds and sacreds couldn’t get pregnant unless there was a mating.

“Then how are you expecting?” Bobby asked before he huffed pretty pissed. “...Was it a human?” The only other logical choice. “I didn’t think a human could-”

“He wasn’t a human,” Sarah stated as everyone got the idea of what she was saying a couple of people gasped getting to the conclusion faster than others. “...His name was John and he was a beautiful Husky-” A tear slid down his face as people gasped in disgust. Her father’s _disappointment_ killed her the most. 

“A dog?!” Bobby hissed embarrassed. “A stupid slaved dog?!”

“He wasn’t a STUPID SLAVED dog!” Sarah snapped back. “He was wild just like us. He lived in the woods, not with humans!” Sarah tried to defend her child in her belly. 

“Dogs can NOT be like us!” Bobby snapped. “We are able to shapeshift! Think! Have culture, Speak all the languages!”

“So he didn’t shapeshift and he could only bark!” Sarah snapped. “But he had the ability to think! And even though he only barked he could speak with such heart-!” Bobby smacked her in the face as she held her cheek saying nothing. 

“Get out.” Bobby snapped as Sarah glanced up in anger. “I will not have that abomination live among my people.” Bobby shifted back moving away from her as Sarah swallowed. 

“Will you _not_ give your daughter and _grandchild_ mercy?” Sarah spoked in tears. 

“That _thing_ isn’t my grandchild.” Bobby breathed laying on the large rock platform in the cave. “...I have no daughter.” Sarah wiped her tear.

“You’re going to regret this day.” Sarah breathed. “I don’t know how, or when...but when you think back to this moment...you’ll remember it’s your fault...If you change your mind I will be up the mountain, near a river and a field of flowers. There you can find your daughter and grandchild when you’re ready.” Sarah transformed leaving the cave, leaving the rest to remember her words.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah nursed her puppies with love, her little ones...Four beautiful little wolf huskies. They all had a bit of their father of them in different ways. Two had his coloring. One looked like a white wolf and the last one her little runt was a dark grey wolf. Though his coloring didn’t match Johns, she thought that he looked the most like him. His little face, his little will power to survive. Sarah kept the older stronger puppies from bullying him. 

“Snow, be nice to your brother.” Sarah laughed nudging the strong white one away who was using Sam as a stool. Her babies, Simon, Snow, Salem, and Sam. Her BEAUTIFUL babies. “Your daddy may not be here...but...He would love every little thing about you guys.” Sarah sniffed as a wolf came into the cave. Sarah watched it drop some meat for her. She recognized the wolf as one of her pack. 

“Jody?” Sarah glanced up as the wolf nuzzled her softly. 

“Your father heard about your birth. He...sent us to bring you food, till you can hunt for yourself.” Jody spoke.

“How did he-?” Sarah paused as Jody chuckled. 

“He misses his baby girl, but his pride is in the way. Give him time. He will let his pride down and let you back.” Jody nuzzled her. “I will be back tomorrow-”

“Jody, can you tell him he has four grandbabies. One girl, and three boys?” Sarah stated as Jody eyed her. 

“You’ll think he cares?” Jody asked honestly. 

“He wouldn’t have sent you if he didn’t,” Sarah explained. “I’m not angry anymore. I forgive him for what he did. I understand how much I put on him...I realize...he didn’t do it out of hate...it just...was the way he knew. That’s why we always fought because I thought my way was the only way and he thought he was...but I had to learn that too. That there are many ways...John taught me that. This proves he’s open to trying...and that’s I ever wanted.”

“I’m glad.” Jody breathed.

“I am so glad, I miss him and his grandchildren are excited to meet him,” Sarah stated. 

“Did you want to tell him their names?” Jody asked.

“He will have to come in person to know that,” Sarah stated but she smiled at Jody. “But for you, it’s Simon, snow, Salem and the littlest one is Sam.” She nuzzled Sam who had fallen off her and was pushed back to drink. “...Can you also tell my dad we love him?”

“Of course...but Sam is a very small runt...he won’t make it,” Jody stated. “It’s better to let those ones die to keep the rest healthy.”

“He’s going to make it,” Sarah spoke with pride. “He’s going to grow up and have his own pups one day. Mark my words. He’s going to meet my stubborn dad and they will be the best of friends.” Jody gave her a soft smile before she ran out of the cave.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of months later:**

  
  
  
  


The wolves were confused by large smoke in the distance, whispering in worry, wondering if it was a camp or a forest fire. Jody, however, noticing the smoke ran back inside to Bobby.

“Bobby!” Jody skidded to a stop as Bobby glanced up from his meeting. 

“Jody, I’m a little busy-” Bobby spoke as Jody shook her head. 

“T-There’s smoke! In the direction of Sarah’s cave! I-I just got a horrible feeling!” Jody choked as Bobby stood with worry. 

“Wolves, with me.” Bobby ran bolting out of the cave, the hunting wolves ran to follow as the weaker stayed behind. Jody watched with worry as Bobby raced to the mountain. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby got to the place he knew to be his daughter’s cave. The smell of smoke thick. Blood covered the wildflowers that hadn’t been burnt yet. The wolves whimpered and sniffed knowing this wasn’t looking good. Bobby bolted inside the cave despite his second in command Gordon telling him it wasn’t safe. The cave was still smokey but most of the caves smoke had aired out. Bobby looked around at the things his daughter had called home. Tears filled his eyes looking for any sign of her. Any sign of his daughter...his...grandchildren...but there was none. 

“Bobby.” Gordon breathed sitting next to Bobby, letting his name linger in the air, with all the words he knew bobby knew. They were gone and they weren’t coming back. Bobby threw his head back letting out the most heartbroken howl. The wolves outside echoed in the sadness of their alpha. Everyone now knew the worries to be true. Sarah and her babies were-

“Owoooooooooooo!” A small squeak from the mound of leaves squeaked. 

“Did you hear that?” Bobby asked as Gordon nodded but wasn’t sure what he heard. Bobby moved to the mound, looking to see if he saw life. Maybe… Bobby howled lightly again. 

“Owooooooooooo!” A small squeak came again as Bobby dug through the leaves finding a small runt of a puppy. Bobby grabbed for him pulling him out of the mound. The puppy submitted in his jaw as Bobby walked out with him. Gordon breathed in relief, everyone happily howled at the sign of life at least one of the alpha’s bloodline lived. The small squeaking puppy howled again, earning awes and whispered. Bobby came down the mountain as Jody gasped seeing one of the puppies she recognized.

“Sam!” Jody ran to him as Bobby put down the puppy. “Where’s Sarah? Where are Simon, Snow, and Salem?” No one spoke as Bobby nuzzled the pup to her who fell down unable to stand. 

“Please find someone who will breastfeed him among their own pups,” Bobby spoke as he sounded so broken. Jody nodded tears sliding down her face, knowing the answer as a couple of omegas came forward to offer. Bobby went into his cave slowly laying in his bed.

Sarah was right...

  
  


... _It_ **_was_ ** _all his fault._


	18. Bite

**Sam’s POV:**

  
  


Sam watched his son trying to keep upright as he walked. He was a bit wobbly like a toddler learning to walk, but he was taking some steps before falling. Sam nudged him with his nose which Booker got up again to try. Bobby watched as everyone rested and slept off their ordeal.  
  


“He looks just like your mother,” Bobby spoke as Sam glanced up. 

“You think?” Sam asked looking down at the pup who was so happy to walk. 

“He has her spirit most of all, in the shape of his expressions. It’s like I see a ghost.” Bobby leaned down to nuzzle the pup to walk when he fell. Booker licked bobby’s snout as Bobby walked with them. Most of the wolves were asleep. Except for the night patrol wolves that guarded the den. 

“She’s always around.” Sam shrugged seeing the pup fall again, Sam softly nudged him up. “I also know she didn’t blame you for what happened,” Sam spoke as Bobby glanced up. “My mom and siblings are...with my dad. I know you taking care of me like I was your son was hard...with your guilt...I want to thank you for never making me feel sad for a moment, especially when I started hating what I was…” 

“Sam, It...Losing your mother made me realize what I had given up. What I have done. I can never forgive what I have done by choosing my pride over our family.” Bobby spoke ushering the puppy up when he fell. He was getting the hang of it. “I...wish she was still around, wish I met your siblings and wish I met the man who made your mother fall in love…I can’t change the past but I can make sure I give you, your mate, and my great-grandson all the love I should have had all along.”

“My mate my nervous to come down, but he wanted to respect our tradition to welcome Booker into the pack. He was scared old prejudice would make me an outcast more than I was over who I chose to mate.” Sam stated. “I told him I didn’t have to worry about that, because I knew you’d accept them no matter what.” Bobby nodded softly nuzzling his grandson. Booker happily bolted to them, he was a sloppy runner and tripped over himself collapsing next to him. 

“You just want attention, huh, buddy.” Bobby leaned down nuzzling Booker. 

“Nose?” Booker tilted his head for more nuzzling. Sam lit up gasping as Booker looked up at his father. “Nose?” Sam leaned down trying to nuzzle him, Booker nuzzling him back before falling over. 

“Nose? Did you say Nose?!” Sam whimpered and whined as Booker got up himself before falling over. 

“Is that his first word?” Bobby asked as Sam nodded in tears nuzzling into his grandfather. 

“Nose?” Booker spoke as Bobby chuckled moving to nuzzle into Booker. 

“I think he wants nuzzles,” Bobby spoke nuzzling into Booker who nuzzled back falling back onto his butt with his happy nuzzling. 

“Nose for nuzzles.” Sam breathed so happily. “Gabriel is going to be so happy.” 

“You guys should go rest if you want to be up when your friends get up. We can have the ceremony tomorrow after you’ve all rested.” Bobby stated. 

“Thanks, grandpa,” Sam stated as he picked up as he walked him back inside the Den. Booker still whispering his new word. 

“Nose?” Booker asked as Bobby smiled watching him go. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel woke in the white room once again seeing Jack smiling at him. Jack laid in the bed looking down at his mommy as if he was waiting for mommy to wake up. Castiel smiled softly touching his soft cheeks. 

“Are you okay, mommy? I was worried. You seemed upset earlier.” Jack asked concerned. “Your heart went BOOMBOOMBOOM!” Castiel laughed at his cuteness. 

“Mommy and Daddy had a stressful day trying to get to Joshua.” Castiel opened his arms as Jack laid next to him in his arms. His beautiful blues looked into Castiel’s as Castiel pet his hair. 

“Is everyone okay?” Jack asked concerned. 

“Everyone is fine, love,” Castiel stated not wanting to worry him but Jack’s face looked like he knew it wasn’t completely true. “We ran into something Sam explained as Shug Monkeys.” 

“Shrug Mankeys?” Jack repeated not used to the words being told to him as Castiel laughed. 

“Shug Monkeys.” Castiel explained. “Are a very scary beast that lives in the forest.”

“What’s a Shrug Mankeys look like?” Jack asked so curiously. Castiel grabbed a chalkboard by the bed drawing the beast in more _childlike_ happiness to them not to scare Jack showing the Shug saying he wanted toes.” Jack giggled as he looked down at the drawing. “They eat toes?!” 

“Yes! They wanted your daddy’s toes the most!” Castiel gasped playfully. “I just know they would have _loved_ your little toes.” Castiel tickled Jack, Jack squealed and screamed as he kicked and wiggled in his mother’s arms, before Castiel felt a small twig of discomfort touching his belly. Jack paused seeing his mother’s slight pain. 

“...Mommy, we have to hurry.” Jack whispered as he touched Castiel’s face relieving him of the pain. “I can only stop my birth for so long...and if we don’t get to Joshua in time and I am not born in the light place, God will make me go with grandma.”

“The light place?” Castiel asked, Jack leaned in like it was a secret. 

“That’s where Joshua is. He’s in a place where it’s so dark you can’t see but he makes the light.” Jack whispered as Castiel blinked trying to understand. 

“How can he make the light in a dark place?” Castiel asked as Jack blinked up at him. “How can I not see if there is light?”

“I don’t know. But that’s where he is.” Jack beamed touching Castiel’s face before he nuzzled back into his mother. “Mommy, can you tell me a story?”

“Okay…” Castiel rubbed his back softly starting to tell the story of how Dean and he met.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  


Dean grunted in pain as he tried to slide on a new shirt, Castiel woke up seeing Dean struggling to change. Dean felt Castiel’s hand reach up to help him change. Dean grunted as Castiel winced at the wound as Castiel tried not to make Dean reach up too high when his arm was too injured to do so.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel breathed looking over the freshly wrapped wound. “How did you get a new shirt?” 

“The wolves sent a hunting party to find our horses. They are all fine. Horse didn’t care one bit about what was going on, the horses were eating but Horse was just chilling.” Dean laughed but grunted at the wound. 

“I’m surprised your wound didn’t heal.” Castiel commented. “It’s almost like-”

“I’m human?” Dean chuckled. “I guess that’s what Shug bites do. I’m human till this heals.” 

“W-What if I try to heal it?” Castiel’s hands started to glow but Dean waved him off.

“Michael spent an hour trying to heal it with grace. Apparently the wolves gave us a paste that should heal it a couple of months sooner, but I am definitely a hindrance now.” Dean stated. “I won’t be able to help with much.”

“Just heal.” Castiel kissed his forehead as Dean sighed. “You’ve done enough by saving all our lives.” 

“I didn’t do much.” Dean sighed softly whimpering as he rotated his shoulder a bit to fix his shirt. 

“Trust me. Lucifer and Michael are so glad you were there to save them.” Castiel kissed him in a peck.

“I’m just going to lay down a bit longer.” Dean breathed. “I’ve eaten but I’m a bit too weak to stay awake for the whole ceremony.” 

“Ceremony?” Castiel tilted his head. 

“Booker is being welcomed into the pack. It’s an honor or something.” Dean breathed weakly. “Just wake me up when we are ready to head out.” 

“Okay,” Castiel whispered placing a blanket onto his body as Dean closed his eyes already. Castiel gave him a kiss before he walked out. Lucifer walking past him Castiel was handed food by Michael as Gabriel and Sam sat in the circle of wolves, Everyone happy to see the new addition. Bobby was saying something Castiel didn’t understand. 

“They are speaking an ancient wolf language.” Michael chewed. “Booker has been talking nonstop during the ceremony asking for nuzzles.

“He said his first word?” Castiel awed. 

“He says nose.” Michael chuckled as the humans continued to eat their cooked meat. “They humor him by nuzzling him every couple of seconds to get him to be quiet.” 

“That’s so cute.” Castiel smiled chewing on the meat. “This is good, what is it?”

“Shug,” Michael spoke chewing as Castiel blinked. “Thanks to you, they are pretty full for a while.”

“Shouldn’t have tried to eat my mate,” Castiel commented as Michael chuckled. 

“...So what did Jack say about all this?” Michael asked as Castiel sighed with love.

“He was so concerned. He kept asking me if we were all okay. I had to dumb it down about what happened and make it kid-friendly, even though it was hard. I managed.” Castiel stated comfortingly rubbing his belly. 

“Did he say anything else?” Michael asked as Castiel’s face fell.

“...He said he’s going to be born soon...I can feel he’s right. He said if he doesn’t get to Joshua before he’s born, then God will send him to be with his grandma.” Castiel breathed in tears as Michael touched him softly.

“We won’t let anything happen to him,” Michael spoke. “As soon as we are done, we will be on the road again-” 

“Do we have any idea how much longer?” Castiel asked as Michael shook his head no.

“I-I’m sorry, only Joshua would know how much longer,” Michael spoke.

“Okay.” Castiel nodded disappointed. He rubbed his baby bump. Howls echoed loudly as the wolves welcomed the pup and of course the happy corgi. When the wolves dispersed going back to their normal chores. Gabriel walked Booker over, careful to be there to pick him up when he fell before Castiel smiled seeing the Wolf mix in front of him.

“Nose?” Booker looked up blinking as Castiel smiled so happily. He couldn’t bend down to hold him because Castiel was way to close to giving birth. Gabriel nuzzled him for Castiel Booker happily plopping to the floor. 

“How is Dean?” Michael turned to notice Lucifer coming back from the cave. 

“He’s pretty weak,” Lucifer spoke. “I can feel how human he is. I don’t think he can make it riding a horse. We might need to wagon him or we can leave him, Bobby said they can care for him.”

“No, I-I don’t want to birth my baby alone-” Castiel choked as Michael gave Lucifer a look.

“We will wagon him. The wolves will escort us out of the forest. It won’t be a big deal.” Michael reassured. 

“I can ask for the wagon to be built. The wolves are fast builders. They will get it done quickly.” Sam spoke as Castiel watched him go. 

“It’s okay, Castiel. We won’t leave him.” Michael rubbed his arms with care. Lucifer shrugged.

“Nose?” Booker asked as Gabriel sighed softly nuzzling the puppy half his height. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean grunted in pain as Lucifer, Michael and Sam loading him carefully into the wagon, Dean was so pale Castiel was worried. Castiel touched his skin, feeling for a fever but found none. 

“Keep his wound clean, and make sure to keep the fever down.” The woman spoke handing him some of the herbs for his wound. “If he gets a fever give him some of this. Mix well.” The woman bowed her head handing him the bag of herbs. 

“Thank you.” Castiel nodded as he tied the herbs to the horse saddle Sam was now riding to carry Dean. Castiel leaned down kissing his mate with love one more time before Lucifer helped him up onto Horse. 

“Thank you.” Everyone waved goodbye to the wolves in the Den, some followed them to lead them out of the forest before the rest parted ways.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The riding was starting to wore Castiel down, The more days and more clues they were finding were driving Castiel to the breaking point. Dean slept most of the day, Michael reassured Castiel that was normal for humans who were injured to Dean’s extent but did this. Michael explained that Dean’s human body wanted to spend all of its energy healing. 

Castiel thought that was so weird...it showed how weak humans were. Castiel tended to him each night. Making sure Dean’s wound was cleaned and made sure he woke Dean to feed him and give him drinks of water. Everyone was supportive of helping making Dean’s healing as easy as possible on all of them. Michael explained that he better get used to it because babies were just like Dean was right now but only louder. 

“How is he?” Michael asked he noticed Castiel was focusing on Dean as they rested. “Eat, I can put the paste on his wound.” Castiel hesitantly handing him over the paste as Castiel moved to eat his food. Michael tending to the wound with care. Placing paste to the wound, he noticed how sweaty Dean was. Michael touched his forehead. “He’s a little warm.”

“S-Should I get the herbs?” Castiel asked. 

“No, I don’t think it’s an infection, the wound looks clean,” Michael stated. “Why don’t we just give him some more cool air, we have been keeping him bundled pretty warmly. Humans can get pretty sensitive to change in temperature.”

“Humans are such...weak things,” Castiel stated tears forming in his eyes. “I just want Dean to be okay-”

“Cas, this is only temporary.” Michael touched Castiel’s cheek with care. “Once this wound heals, he will be back kicking ass again.” Castiel gave him a soft smile.

“Thanks for checking on me, Michael,” Castiel stated. “Thanks to all your guys really helping us.”

“We are family, Cas.” Michael touched his face. “I mean, I was there when you were born.” Michael smiled as Castiel sniffed. “I always got you, love.” Michael moved to hug him as Castiel hugged back.

“Touching.” Dean breathed as Castiel lightly slapped him. Dean sniffed tiredly closing his eyes. “Can I have some water?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Castiel moved to grab the water giving Dean a large sip who breathed in relief. 

“How is Jack?” Dean breathed weakly touching Castiel’s baby bump.

“Lively as ever,” Castiel stated. “He wants out.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine. He’s...overstaying his welcome. I might need to start an eviction.” Dean coughed as Castiel laughed with love. Dean winced as Michael pressed the medication into the wound.

“Sorry,” Michael stated. 

“It’s okay, god, I forgot how it feels to be this weak.” Dean breathed.

“You’ve never been this weak, even with me hiding your powers. You should have never been sick or have wounds heal this slowly.” Michael smiled at Dean. “This is most likely how your mother felt being so human.”

“I forgot, you guys knew each other.” Dean breathed. “....Did you know who my father was?” Michael paused at that. 

“...” Michael hesitated. “...I want to tell you, but not now.” 

“...When?” Dean asked tiredly.

“...After seeing Joshua.” Michael reassured. 

“...Why is Joshua so important?” Dean asked. “I’ve gone all this way and I still don’t know anything about him.”

“Never bothered to ask about the road trip, yet you let a Shug chew on you?” Michael joked. 

“I just...know it’s important to you guys to go all this way…” Dean confessed softly closing his eyes again. 

“...Just a bit longer, Dean.” Castiel spoke softly kissing his hand. “I’ll tell you-”

“After we get to Joshua.” Dean chuckled. “I get it. Joshua better be handsome to look at or we went all thing way for nothing.” Castiel and Michael laughed. 

“He’s quite the looker,” Michael confessed with a laugh as Dean eyed them. 

“Damn, I’m going to be careful. He’s going to steal my mate.” Dean coughed roughly as Castiel went to get him some more water when he dropped the cup touching his belly. 

“I got it.” Michael laughed as he grabbed the cup getting up. “There is so much water on the floor.”

“You should see Castiel, he spilled all over himself.” Dean smiled seeing Castiel’s wet pants. 

“I-I...didn’t spill any water on me,” Castiel started looking down at the water as Dean looked worried. 

“Oh shit.” Dean breathed sitting up weakly. 

“Cas, I think your water just broke,” Michael stated trying not to panic. 

“B-But we haven’t found Joshua.” Castiel panicked. 

“What do you want to do? Keep riding?” Michael laughed like it was silly but Castiel nodded. 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke swallowing. “You said we were getting close to the next crystal clue. How far?”

“M-Maybe if we kept riding a couple of hours but we don’t know how close we are to the end of this trail.” Michael choked.

“W-We have to try and keep going. Till I can’t.” Castiel choked. 

“Cas, that’s ridiculous-” Dean stated.

“If this baby comes before we find Joshua, they will die, Dean!” Castiel panicked as Dean looked shocked weakly lying his head back down. “I can still ride, let’s go.” Castiel got up.

“Cas, what if you’re risking you and your baby’s life and this _thing_ you have been seeing in your dreams are God trying to get the tablets-?!” Michael spoke but Castiel’s eyes glowed in anger. 

“No, It’s not! Trust me!” Castiel stated. “My baby _will_ die if we do not get to Joshua! PLEASE! Trust me!” Michael stared at his eyes not sure if to believe him. 

“Is everything okay?” Lucifer spoke holding firewood as they were about to set up camp. 

“...We need to ride. Now.” Michael got up as Lucifer nodded. Whistling the others. “I’ll explain on the way, we need to hurry.”

“We need to ride!” Lucifer called as the others returned to their horses as Sam moved to tie back on the wagon. Michael helped Castiel back on his horse as Castiel told him he was okay. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael stood in the rain which poured around them, Castiel was in horrible pain but tried to hide it. Gabriel stood next to Castiel holding his hand as Michael blew on the crystal. They...had got to the end of this last crystal. There...should have been...another...or Joshua...but there they were. In the woods, in the middle of nowhere. 

“W-Where now?” Castiel whined as he keeled over. 

“I-I don’t know...the next crystal must be lost...I-I…” Michael looked around as Lucifer cursed as Castiel yelped in pain. 

“We need to get him somewhere out of the storm,” Lucifer stated. “These contractions are too close together, this baby is coming-”

“N-No.” Castiel tried to argue but he was in too much pain.

“There’s a cave over here!” Balthazar called as Sam picked up Dean carrying him inside as Lucifer carried Castiel. 

Sam laid Dean on the stone floor, covering him with a blanket he managed to keep dry. Lucifer placed Castiel in the middle of the room on a large boulder that was flat enough to use as a table. Castiel breathed in relief at the cold slab. It was so dark in there. He barely could make out the room in the lightning that flashed in the cave entrance. Gabriel and Balthazar attempted to light lanterns they brought for light casting the cave in some sort of light. 

“Castiel, we need to get your pants off.” Michael spoke helping the omega pull them free as Gabriel moved to collect water. Sam grabbed what they could of blankets from the rain as he made Dean comfortable. “I think I see the baby’s head. Shit. I need more light.”

“It’s all the light we have,” Lucifer spoke as Michael made a light with his powers, even with the lights the room seemed dark. Castiel weakly screaming as the baby came whether he wanted him to or not. Castiel felt this delivery was so hard, Dean weakly reaching up to hold his hand as Castiel held him back. It wasn’t till the sound of a baby crying made Castiel look down. Michael holding a small pale baby. 

“...It’s a boy.” Michael breathed as he held Jack up to show Dean. Dean breathed happily as Michael disconnected him from Castiel, wrapping the baby in a blanket. Michael handed Castiel the baby, Castiel sobbing in happiness staring down at his crying son. _His son. His jack._ Castiel recognized the boy in the baby from his dreams. Castiel wiped the tears from his face as he held Jack with shaking arms. 

“Hi, Jack.” Castiel cooed as the baby softly calmed to his words just blinking up at his mother. “Hi.” Castiel laughed happily. Castiel touching his little fat Dean lips. 

“Let us get him cleaned up while you rest.” Michael breathed as Castiel hesitantly handed over his baby that Gabriel cooed to the baby that the omegas gushed over. Castiel laid back on the stone, he winced seeing a blinding light from a small crack in the cave. The sun peeking in from outside, Castiel breathed in its warmth glow before he glanced forward to see Gabriel and Michael with his son. Castiel sighed happily when he noticed...something odd. Outside, it was still roughly storming, Castiel had missed this during his birth...so why was their sunlight poking in.

  
  
  


_“-...and if we don’t get to Joshua in time and I am not born in the light place, God will make me go with grandma,” Jack stated._

_“The light place?” Castiel asked Jack leaned in like it was a secret._

_“That’s where Joshua is. He’s in a place where it’s so dark you can’t see but he makes the light.” Jack whispered as Castiel blinked trying to understand._

  
  
  


“...In a place that’s so dark, you can’t see…” Castiel whispered getting up, Michael looked concerned at the angel moving so soon after birth. “...But he makes the light.”

“Castiel, you shouldn’t be moving around,” Michael spoke as Castiel ignored him, grabbed a large rock from the ground slamming it into the cave. The wall started to crack and groan. “Cas?! What are you doing?!” Castiel started laughing as he hit the wall. 

“Why did the crystal not work?” Castiel laughed. 

“B-Because the next crystal is lost?” Michael asked. 

“And the storm? Did you notice how bad it is out there?” Castiel continued to hit it. 

“It’s fucking horrible out there,” Lucifer mumbled watching him like he was nuts. 

“Then _why_ is there sun pouring in from _this_ little hole?” Castiel laughed as Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. He _was_ right. _Why_ was there sun pouring in? “Jack said Joshua would be the light in the darkest of rooms, I thought it was a metaphor! No! He meant it LITERALLY! I should have known! He’s a fucking kid! He doesn’t know what a metaphor is!” Castiel backed away as the wall gave way. Inside the wall, Joshua slept in a ball of light, his body circled around the tablets in his hands protectively, his wings wrapped around him. 

“Holy shit.” Michael breathed in surprise covering his mouth. They had done it. They had found Joshua. 

“...Joshua.” Castiel breathed as they looked over his being. 

They had...found him. 

  
  
  



	19. The lord giveth

“Joshua.” Castiel breathed as he moved to him. 

“Castiel, don’t.” Michael pulled him back. “That barrier of light is like a tomb, only certain people can get past the barrier or you’ll get a shock of your life.”

“So you?” Castiel turned. Michael nodded. 

“Would make sense he did leave the clues for me.” Michael moved to touch him, but the light shocked him making him yank back. “Fuck, that hurt!” Michael shook his hand annoyed. 

“Y-You can’t get past the barrier.” Castiel looked so defeated and scared. “Why bring you all the way out here if you couldn’t wake him?”

“...” Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. “I mean, I assume he thought I could die. He...would want the only one to break the seal.” 

“Then who?” Castiel asked. 

“...Assuming I died but the world needed the tablets...Joshua’s bloodline was the next bet.” Michael stated. 

“Joshua never mated. There is no bloodline.” Castiel commented. 

“That’s not true,” Michael stated. “...and Dean’s living proof.” Michael moved to him but Dean had passed out again after the baby was born because he was too weak to be awake.

“Joshua is Dean’s father?” Castiel breathed in surprise. 

“Yeah, he was chosen to create Dean with a human woman named Mary. They fell in love.” Michael stated as he touched Dean’s forehead. “He is too weak though...too human to pull him out of his slumber. It would kill him.”

“Jack.” Castiel breathed moving to Gabriel who held him. “He’s Joshua’s kin and he’s stronger than all of us and he’s got grace.”

“Castiel, that’s risky-” Michael stated but Castiel ignored him to move to grab for Joshua. “Castiel!” Michael called as the room engulfed in light. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Elsewhere**

  
  
  


Castiel looked around a dark room, the baby cried to his arms, Castiel rocked him with care. Castiel’s eyes looking around for anyone but he was alone. A small ball of light came from the dark cave roof as it floated above him. 

_ Who are you and why have you come? _

“Joshua?” Castiel spoke looking at the light.

_ Who are you and why have you come? _

“I am Castiel,” Castiel stated but the light flickered in rage.

_ Who are you and why have you come. _

“I-I am...Castiel.” Castiel choked. “...Just Castiel.”

_ Who are you...and why have you come? _

“I am…” Castiel hesitated to try to think of how to answer his question. Since his name didn’t satisfy him. “I am  **Castiel** , The **angel** of Thursday. **Son** of Hannah and Gadreel. **Chosen** to be the  **mate** of Dean Winchester.  **Your** son. The  **mother** of the hybrid Jack and I have  **_come_ ** to save  **my** baby.” The light pulsated but said nothing. 

_...How can I save your baby? _

The voice asked a different question. 

“G-God is coming. He is coming to hurt my baby.” Castiel held Jack closer who looked to the light. 

_ How are you sure? _

“I have been having visions,” Castiel admitted rocking his son. “From Jack. He told me he saw us coming here, finding you in this exact spot, he told me God will kill him for what he is.”

_ God wants the hybrid. _

“No, He wants a hybrid of an angel and human, not the baby of an angel and demon. Lucifer had changed Dean before the baby was conceived. The baby has no human in him.” Castiel spoke as the light moved to the baby, Jack reached out for the light in a giggle as the light slowly morphed into a man. The angel was glowing as he stood in front of them, looking down at the baby. The angel’s soft hands touched his hair the glowing touching it. 

“I have waited for the one who will take the tablets,” Joshua spoke touching Castiel’s cheek. “But...I am not sure if you can handle the power with them.” Castiel flinched in pain feeling a static charge. “Will you use them for only good or will you damn yourself with power? It is up for you to decide...” 

“Joshua, please, I need the tablets,” Castiel begged. “My son, he’s in trouble he’s-” 

“Here.” Joshua looked over his shoulder as Castiel was pulled out of the room and away from Joshua.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Reality:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel choked loudly as a man he didn’t recognize held him up in the air, Castiel couldn’t breathe as Jack was pulled from his arms. The dark-haired man eyed the baby held in the blanket, using the blanket to support the baby. The man Castiel didn’t recognize eyed the baby. 

“Castiel. What a pleasant surprise. How amazing it is to finally meet you.” God dropped Castiel as Castiel gasped for air. His eyes bloodshot as he noticed how weak and injured everyone was. A horrible battle had taken place. Blood had splattered the walls, everyone sported serious injuries. 

Dean was laying in and out of consciousness on the floor, his wound ripped back open as blood spilled down his shoulder. Gabriel touched knocked out Sam with worry as Lucifer and Michael laid on the floor knocked out. Even Benny was no big battle for him. Everyone...had lost. 

“I had wanted to meet you on better terms,” God spoke rocking Jack who cried weakly. “I was going to so happily welcome you and your mate to heaven with me till the child was old enough to mate. Then you didn’t have to be there anymore.” God chuckled. 

“I won’t let you take him, God-” Castiel hissed as he tried to stand but he has punched down to the ground again. 

“Please, we are practically family. Call me Chuck.” Chuck smirked as he walked up to Joshua’s sleeping form, a light still engulfed Joshua. Chuck smirked at his prize knowing the tablets were now in his grasp. “But what do I come here too? Expecting to see my perfect hybrid? This thing.” Chuck held the baby by the ankle dangling it above the floor. 

“Please don’t hurt him!” Castiel sobbed. 

“ _ Please don’t hurt him. _ ” Chuck mocked as he rolled his eyes. “What incentive to I have to keep him around? This...trash of a hybrid wasn’t what I signed you up for, Castiel. I put you and that little  _ shithead _ .” He pointed to Dean. “Together for a god damn reason! All these years WASTED!” Chuck shook the baby lightly in angrily as Castiel choked in tears. 

“Please! Don’t! You’ll hurt him!” Castiel spoke as Chuck calmed moving to cradle the newborn again. 

“It’s okay. I can be patient.” Chuck breathed trying to calm as Jack cried loudly. Chuck shushed him rocking him till Jack tiredly cried wanting his mother. “I will simply  _ fix _ what they did to Dean and have you breed again.” Chuck moved to Dean placing a light on his face as Dean started to scream in pain as smoke literally poured from Dean’s mouth as a light consumed his body. Dean’s body healed from the bite when the light was gone, Chuck pulled his hand back. 

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled in fear as Dean collapsed back. Chuck breathed annoyed satisfied that he had taken the demon from Dean. Castiel’s body was rejecting him moving so much but he couldn’t feel anything but fear despite the pain. Castiel held his body as Chuck noticed the blood sliding down Castiel’s legs, his shirt like a dress on him keeping him covered. 

“Don’t you want to lie down?” Chuck asked mockingly but Castiel stood strong. 

“Please, I-I want my baby,” Castiel sobbed. 

“See the thing is, this thing, is like birth control. You won’t be able to get pregnant again till it’s off the boob and...that’s not as soon as I’d like. So I will  _ not _ be giving him back.” Chuck stated. “The sooner he is gone, the sooner you can be bred again.”

“You don’t have to harm him!” A voice made Chuck turn annoyed seeing Michael holding his wound. “Please. It was Lucifer and my doing. Don’t punish, Castiel or Dean, they had no idea what we had done.”

“Awe, and I’m supposed to give a  _ shit? _ ” Chuck snapped. “Lucifer did a shitty job of putting Dean together again, This brat could have done a better job. So at least I can salvage this situation, otherwise, I would have murdered the whole damn family!”

“He’s just a baby.” Michael choked. 

“He was  _ SUPPOSED _ to be my mate.” Chuck hissed. “Like  _ YOU  _ were! I made you BOTH to perfection! The perfect ideal omega! And now look at you both!  _ Worthless-!” _

Lucifer slammed Chuck to the ground, punching him. Chuck dropped the baby, which Castiel barely had time to react to. Catching him in the air as Jack started to cry. Castiel collapsed on the floor in a heap holding his baby. Lucifer punched him repeatedly, hard in the face, Chuck tried to grab hold of Lucifer his hands glowing. Michael lunged onto God holding his hands away from Lucifer.

“This is for my daughter!” Lucifer screamed hitting him harder and harder, God’s face moved with the movement of the punch. 

“Castiel! Run!” Michael panted as God tried to overpower them. 

“The tablets!” Castiel moved to Joshua looking in his sleeping arms...finding nothing there. W-Where were they?! How could they just be gone?!

“Castiel we can’t HOLD him!” Michael panted as a hand grabbed onto Castiel’s. 

Castiel turned to be pulled towards the exit of the cave. Castiel breathed in so much relief seeing Dean back to his normal self his eyes glowing with power now that he was healed. Lucifer flew off of God hitting the cave hard, as Michael was tossed back into the wall knocking them out as well. God growled in anger trying to get up before Sam bolted at wolf form at him. Biting into God’s face, Sam bit him roughly into his face. Chuck screamed trying to pry the wolf from his face. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean.” Castiel sobbed as Dean cupped his face healing his lover and baby of any injuries with a white light touch of an angel. Dean had gotten him into a horse, protecting his mate from the harsh weather. Dean leaned down kissing his son’s head. “Dean come with us.”

“I have to hold him off.” Dean breathed as Sam whimpered being tossed out into a tree and hit the ground. Gabriel bolted to his mate as he protectively held Booker. “Go!” Castiel choked out as he rode the horse away. Chuck walked out of the cave wiping his bloody face smirking at Dean.

“I created you and you think you have a chance to beat me?” Chuck laughed spitting out the blood that came into his mouth from the fights. 

“Anything that bleeds can die.” Dean’s eyes started to glow, thunder boomed overhead as Chuck watched the sky opening making a tornado.

“Now I remember why I killed weatheren.” Chuck cracked his neck with a roll of his head. “Always too righteous, which is why I gave you that bit of humanity. Figured you listen to what I told you. Believe what I wanted. I wanted your child strong, powerful. Almost god-like, which is why I made you a weatheren but I also wanted them to submit to my superiority like a good little bitch-” 

Dean’s eyes glowed in anger as the Tornado touched down on the ground, Gabriel barely had time to pull Sam inside the cave as the Tornado threatened to toss them out. Michael barely had enough strength to put a shield on the entrance of the cave keeping them from being sucked up as well. Chuck groaned in annoyance as the Tornado sucked him up into the cycle. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held his little boy close as he panted weakly trying to keep dry. He couldn’t  _ ride _ anymore, Jack needed to eat. Castiel’s body was threatening to collapse in on himself. Castiel was shivering as he hid in a cave surrounded by flowers. He lit a fire in the very back of cave, trying to keep him and Jack warm. Jack was shaking so violently from the cold, Castiel rocked Jack giving him his first meal. 

Jack looking up at his mother blinking his little doe eyes up at Castiel. Castiel softly touched his cheeks, as he relaxed into an old Den that looked untouched for so long. Castiel had pulled the wet blankets from Jack’s body, keeping him warm as he dried their clothes. Castiel was able to find some dry clothes packed with the horse. Most likely Lucifers because they were too long for the omega. At least it was dry. 

“You were so hungry, Jack.” Castiel cooed to his son as Jack made a little nose holding his mother’s hand. “You’re life just started...and I’m afraid it might be over.” Tears slid down Castiel’s face as he touched his little cheek. “You know, when everything in my life was falling apart, when my father died, mother died, Michael died and I was all alone. All I could think about was you. How I was honoring their passing by making sure I brought you into this world. Long before I met Dean...I knew I was going to fall in love with you.”

Jack made the cutest little noise, his eyes blinking up at his mother as he squeezed his fingers with love. Castiel sniffed as he wiped his cheek on his shirt. Just taking in those little bits of Dean and him in Jack. 

“I was always so scared though. To meet the man I was going to create you with. I thought.. life had fucked me over and over again. Why would I get a happily ever after?” Castiel wiped his tears smiling. 

“Then I met the perfect man. The most  _ perfect  _ man. Who felt just as hopeless about life and we fell madly in love. We created the most  _ perfect _ little boy. You.” Castiel sniffed kissing Jack as he continued to suckle. “I just wish I had more time to enjoy you. I am so thankful for all the dreams I had just holding you. I wish...I wish you got to meet your dad. He was so amazingly brave trying to give us time to run.” Castiel touched his son’s cheek as Castiel looked down at his bloody legs. The pain was murder but he didn’t care. He would enjoy the only few minutes he would have with his sons. 

“I hope they are right you know, about all angels can live their afterlife in the underworld together. I-I won’t let you go alone.” Castiel choked as air blew through the cave almost blowing out the fire. 

Castiel looked up in fear seeing Chuck covered in blood looking like he lost a fight to a Shug. His arm was hanging loose completely dislocated, his face and body a bloody mess. Chuck angrily tossed Dean to the ground, who looked just as worst for wear. Chuck angrily twisted his arm back into the socket. Looking pissed as he pointed to the passed out Dean. 

“I am not going to heal him till I can contain him,” Chuck stated. “He gave a good fight, but he forgets one little thing. One thing you ALL seem to forget.” Chuck held his arms wide.  **“I AM GOD** !” Castiel flinched as Chuck moved to him. “I put you in this world and  _ I can take you  _ **_out_ ** **! Don’t you GET that?!”**

“I won’t let you kill my baby.” Castiel placed Jack on the blankets standing protectively in front of him. 

“Is mommy and daddy against your future son in law already?” Chuck laughed. “I may need Dean to impregnate you again, but I  _ don’t  _ need him after that. Remember that as you fight me, because if I win this fight. I will rip his heart out of his chest and _ feed _ it to you.” 

“I won’t let you win.” Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly as Castiel’s wings flared in anger. 

“I’m going to enjoy ripping your wings off myself.” Chuck started to glow as well, almost blinding as Castiel bolted toward God, shoving him out into the mud and flowers. God punched Castiel so hard, Castiel thought his teeth cracked. Castiel was kicked off Chuck as God jumped back onto his feet. Castiel slammed hard into a couple of trees, Castiel winced as Chuck moved to him at high speeds. Castiel barely dodged the next punch, causing the trees Chuck hit to domino into each other. 

Castiel was thankful for the mud that he dodged it more in a slip then with grace. Castiel grabbed Chuck’s arm yanking it back with a harsh snap. Dislocating it easily since Dean had damaged it before. Chuck groaned throwing his good elbow back slamming hard into Castiel’s stomach causing Castiel to keel over in pain. His whole body wanting to pass out, his body making him vomit from the pain as Chuck angrily twisted his arm back into place. Both Castiel and Chuck taking a moment to recover. 

“Oh, I’m so going to fucking  **_kill_ ** your baby in front of you.” Chuck breathed turning to face Castiel. 

Castiel growled angrily bolting towards Chuck grabbing him and flying him up into the storm. Chuck violently punching him as Castiel flew as high as he could before he let go of Chuck. Chuck started to free-fall back down to earth, Castiel diving back down with his beautiful wings using his feet to accelerate him down. Chuck slammed hard into the earth as Castiel fell to the ground beside him. 

This was too much too fast. He...felt his body bleeding again from birth. Castiel held himself shaking trying to get up when Chuck grabbed his wings. Castiel tried to hit him off of him but Chuck kicked in his legs in forcing Castiel back to his knees. Castiel screamed as he felt one of his beautiful color wings be ripped from the joint. 

Castiel felt his joint be ripped off like it was nothing but paper, Castiel keeled over in pain holding himself as Chuck threw the wing to the ground. It thumped hard against the mud. Chuck wiping the blood from his face. 

“The Lord giveth...the Lord taketh away.” Chuck chuckled as he forced Castiel’s chin to look up at him. “I gave you those beautiful wings and now I am taking them away. Remember, I gave you  _ everything. _ ” Chuck whispered touching Castiel’s bloody lips. 

“Every happiness and every pain,” Chuck spoke. Castiel remembered all he lost, his mother, his father, Michael, Raphael...all the lives he had loved and lost like they never mattered. “You should be grateful I chose you. That I gave you this  _ gift _ to birth my mate. Do you know why I chose you?”

Castiel said nothing as he panted through gritted teeth looking up at Chuck with so much hate. Chuck smiled fondly watching his tears sliding down his face. 

“Because I loved the way you cried,” Chuck smirked cruelly. “Then I knew. You would be the perfect one. So I did everything in my power to keep you crying...By killing your father and mother to make Weak. Little. Crybaby. Castiel-” 

Castiel’s eyes glowed with overpowering light, Castiel reached up grabbing him by his neck. Chuck choked roughly as he was forced up into the air. Chuck seemed confused. It wasn’t till Castiel’s wingless side started to form an angel wing of light so bright, the whole forest glowed. 

“Imp...possible.” Chuck gasped. “Y-You couldn’t have the tablets.”

“T-Tablets?” Castiel breathed in surprise seeing how powerful his grace flowed. He never touched the tablets…

_ “I have waited for the one who will take the tablets,” Joshua spoke touching Castiel’s cheek. “But...I am not sure if you can handle the power with them.” Castiel flinched in pain feeling a static charge. “Will you use them for only good or will you damn yourself with power? It is up for you to decide...”  _

“I-I never touched the tablets.” Castiel breathed remembering the spark to his face. 

“You fucking dumbass.” Chuch chuckled trying to break free. “You think I wrote a  _ fucking  _ book for you idiots to read? Those  _ tablets _ are a metaphor, it’s literally a part of my being. There’s no  _ fucking  _ way a normal fucking  _ angel _ could possess them without burning raw at its glory.”

“...But...I’m not an ordinary angel.” Castiel breathed looking into Chuck’s eyes. “You made me powerful enough to keep a god-like being inside me without burning at its power...While you were too busy making your perfect mate...you made your own destruction.” Castiel laughed as Chuck’s eyes widened. “You made your own self-destruction.”

“T-The world is  _ nothing _ .” Chuck hissed. “Without me.”

“...No. You’re wrong…” Castiel breathed. “The worlds  _ better _ without you.” 

Chuck’s eyes widen in fear as Castiel placed his free hand against Chuck’s forehead. Castiel felt Chuck’s essence being drained from him. Castiel’s whole body glowed brightly it would have blinded anyone who looked at it. Chuck’s body burned from the inside out into ash as it crumpled and blew away by the harsh winds. 

Castiel looked down at his hands as he eyed the light flowing through his skin and the power. Castiel wondered if his body could handle it, but when the light absorbed into him. He stopped glowing like he’s radioactive. He heard his baby crying, as Castiel breathed in relief running into the cave. 

Collapsing next to Dean, he touched his mate’s face. Healing him with a touch. Dean shot up with a gasp of air as Castiel moved to Jack happily scooping up the baby before collapsing next to Dean. 

“Cas?” Dean breathed confused as Castiel softly handed Jack to Dean, Dean breathing with such relief holding his baby for the first time. 

“It’s okay.” Castiel breathed as tears slid down his face just as Michael and Lucifer ran in, seeing Chuck was gone and only the happy family was left. Sam and Gabriel came in right behind them all broken and tired. “...It’s all going to be okay…”

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many months later:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel softly hummed Jack in his arms, walking around their cottage. Gabriel raised his head lightly as Castiel walked him through the house to get him to sleep. Gabriel softly laid on the dog bed with morning sickness. Little Booker followed Castiel around like a worried mother. He had been taking to Jack since he was born. The puppy being inseparable from the small child. 

Castiel watched his baby part his lips in sleep as he softly walked back to the crib placing the sleeping baby in the crib. Castiel smiled down at his precious son as Booker let out a little whine looking up at Castiel. Castiel smiled as he softly scooped the puppy and placing him into the crib. Booker happily nuzzling into the sleeping baby to sleep near him. Castiel smiled closing the door to allow them to sleep. 

“Don’t let me get pregnant again, no matter how much I want one after, the morning sickness is horrible,” Gabriel mumbled as Castiel chuckled kneeling down to pet the dog. 

“You’re only having twins.” Castiel hummed as he patted his belly. “I’ll make you something for the sickness.” Castiel got up moving to the kitchen. 

“It’s so weird knowing you’re a god now,” Gabriel spoke. “That you know everything about everyone, even my twins I didn’t know I was having. Scared me when you randomly pointed out I was pregnant a week ago and I wasn’t showing signs.”

“That’s because my twins are going to need sacreds.” Castiel commented as Gabriel looked surprised. 

“You’re expecting?” Gabriel beamed as Castiel nodded. 

“Twins.” Castiel hummed. “Don’t say anything to Dean, I haven’t told him.”

“Haven’t told me what?” Dean came in the front door, Sam snuck in as well moving to nuzzle his mate. 

“That I was craving some dinner.” Castiel moved to kiss him as Dean kissed him back, just as Joshua came in holding the meat they caught.

“You better be hungry, Dean, Sam, and I got a lot of meat.” Joshua beamed.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Castiel stated. “Will you be staying for dinner?”

“Not tonight. I have a date with Dean’s mother. I’ll stop by tomorrow after I pay Lucifer and Michael a visit and meet Eleanor.” Joshua spoke as Dean gave him a sad smile. Joshua patted Dean’s back with love handing over the meat before he disappeared with a flap of his wings. 

“He’s been eating with her every meal,” Dean spoke. “Just...sitting at her grave...you were able to bring back all the lost angels...You mended heaven, brought back the angels...I just wish we could...bring my mom back.” 

“I know…” Castiel stated softly touching his face. “Humans...are so much more complicated than angels. I still can’t bring back the domesticated sacreds...but Bobby’s wolves were able to take the spots...I promise, Dean, I will give your mom a second chance at life...just like Eleanor and all the angels, Your dad too Sam, your parents are a little more complicated to figure out how to make but I will.” Castiel turned to Sam. “Your mom and siblings just need to be patient.”

“We appreciate it Cas, We know it’s a lot.” Dean breathed touching his mate. “You just became a god, just take your time. I love you so much.” Dean softly held Castiel as Castiel closed his eyes as his eyes glowed slightly. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Joshua’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Joshua took a seat next under the apricot tree where Mary had been buried. He always came and sat facing the tree. Just...talking to her. He missed her so much. When...he was woken by Castiel and Jack all those months ago. Castiel had given him back his memories, but...also gave him the truth about Mary’s passing. Mary was the sun, moon and all the stars. Though there was prejudice in the town of Maples… things were slowly improving. With Castiel’s help, the world was learning to live with Humans, angels and all its creatures. 

“So, I made your favorite,” Joshua spoke to the tree showing the meal he had in front of him. He always made her one too. “I know, this isn’t how you imagined our anniversary to be. But...I never imagined with all the chaos we would ever get a real one. So I finally have a meal we can spend more than five minutes together with. I know I know, you’re thinking-”

“-That every minute with you felt like a lifetime.” A voice spoke with his own as Joshua tensed. Joshua slowly turned to see a glowing woman slightly see-through. “....Did you make me some?” 

“Always,” Joshua spoke with tears in his eyes as she walked over to him. He took her hand kissing it as she moved to sit down nuzzling into him. 

“Every night, I will be here,” Mary spoke. “Till Castiel can bring me back and make me practically immortal like you guys. He thought...you might not want to eat alone by my grave. Figured you wanted some company.” 

“I do.” Joshua breathed softly cupping her face and kissing her. She happily kissed back holding him in her arms. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Bobby walked into the cave where he could hear the puppies whining, Sarah laid in her den relaxing as her hungry babies fed. It was like she never left. She said she didn’t remember dying but she was so glad they were given a second chance. Sam had been spending so much time with his family as did Gabriel that they were hardly home at the beginning of the excitement. Castiel was glad he could save so many families and lives. 

“Sarah, I brought you some food,” Bobby spoke as the puppies continued to eat. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Sarah stated as Bobby nuzzled into her. Sarah saw the age in her father, despite the puppies being the same age had they been when they died. Sarah decided to just raise her kids like she was going to. 

“Are you sure you want to stay up here?” Bobby asked worriedly. “...after what happened?” 

“Dean and Castiel cloaked my cave along with the main tribe cave. I will be okay.” Sarah stated. “This...This is where John and I wanted our babies to grow up...I want them to grow up with him. Even just a bit.” 

“Alright…” Bobby said worried as he nuzzled her and licked the pups who continued to feed before he started to walk towards the exit. “I’ll come over tomorrow. Love you.” 

“Love you too, dad.” Sarah breathed as she closed her eyes for a moment, and must have dosed. She opened her eyes feeling fur against her laying behind her. She almost jumped up in fear worried about who was snuggling up against her. 

“It’s okay, princess.” A familiar voice echoed to her ears as she looked back seeing an almost seethrough version of John. “I just didn’t want you to sleep alone again tonight. Figured you wouldn’t mind some company.”

“H-How?” Her voice was so small as John licked her. 

“I’ll only be seethrough till Castiel figures out how to bring me back completely,” John whispered. “Till then, the night is ours.” Sarah sobbed softly nuzzling into him as Snow whined in her sleep. John smiled leaning down and tending to his daughter. 

“It’s okay, Snow.” John licked her fur. 

“H-How did you know her name?” Sarah said surprised as John smiled like it was obvious. 

“Just because you can’t see us. Doesn’t mean we aren’t always there.” John stated nuzzling into her and their daughter. “...Besides, we got some perfect kids.”

“Yeah.” Sarah laughed nuzzling him happy to have him back, even a little…

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  


Having Eleanor again, was like breathing. Castiel and him were always having playdates to allow their kids to play. Even though they were barely one they seem to squeal at each other and loved the company. Michael and Lucifer went back to hell, which Lucifer thought it was time he handled his business after putting it off for the war. So Michael came to visit all the time. Especially Balthazar and his own pup Maggie came to play with Booker. Michael loved the little girl he remembered growing...now she was here. Alive. Having such a beautiful smile and personality. 

Booker and Maggie played tug of war, despite it not being fair since Booker was older. The large puppy Maggie gave her the strength to make it an even fight. Michael watched Eleanor trying to stand as she leaned on the chair. Jack was already taking steps, wobbly steps but steps. 

“Mumm.” Jack raised his hand to Castiel who was enjoying tea and dessert with Michael. Castiel smiled offering him a bite of the sweet which Jack licked his lips at the sweet taste and wanted more. “Mumm.” Jack held onto the chair and Castiel’s shirt as Castiel laughed offering him more. 

“Has she said her first word yet?” Castiel asked. 

“Not yet, but she’s been trying.” Michael smiled at her, helping her stand. She happily took the help and held his fingers as she wobbly stood. “She loves standing more than sitting though she isn’t able to stand.”

“Well, she’s a go-getter like her mama,” Castiel stated as Jack slipped onto his butt and started to cry. Castiel awed at his little fall and picked him up. Offering him some more sweets which made Jack’s cries calm down to soft crying as he moved to eat the treat a lot more chipper. Michael picked up Eleanor as she stood with his support loving it. “See Jack, no tears when there are sweets,” Castiel spoke as Jack smiled chewing on his fingers. 

“I wonder what her first word would be?” Michael asked looking at Eleanor who smiled back at her mama.

“Maybe Castiel is the best?” Castiel laughed as Michael snorted as Eleanor wanted some of the sweet. Eleanor grabbed for the sweet frosting squishing it between her fingers. She moved to eat it but it just fell out of her hand onto the floor which she blinked down as the puppies happily fought for the sweet. 

“Uh oh.” Eleanor spoke as Castiel and Michael awed at the same time. 

“Uh oh?” Michael kissed her as Eleanor giggled as Michael kissed her repeatedly. 

“I love you so much.” Michael breathed as Castiel watched them with love before Michael’s words hit his ears. “Thank you, Cas...for everything.” Michael breathed holding the little girl he never thought he would hold again as Castiel softly smiled at him as Castiel touched the lives growing in his belly. 

  
  


**The end.**


End file.
